


Don't Count On Me

by SomeoneToFallBackOn



Series: Someone To Fall Back On [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneToFallBackOn/pseuds/SomeoneToFallBackOn
Summary: Swan Queen - Slow BurnWith Robin dead, Regina tries to adjust to life alone, her happy ending once again snatched away whilst Emma is in domestic bliss with her hapless pirate.But what's beneath the surface of the walls they both hide behind. How can anyone rely on someone who won't open their eyes?





	1. Stability of ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful super-beta Bstix! 
> 
> I'd really love any feedback, good or bad. Knowing what comes across well and what doesn't work really helps me improve my writing for future chapters.

Regina subconsciously gave a soft exacerbated sigh as Henry once again ran heavy footed across their foyer. He was, as always, late to meet his friends. She pondered if this was due to her poor parental skills or just a genetic predisposition of being a teenage boy. She glanced at the clock and perfectly timed the five seconds it would be until he fell into the kitchen, realising he had forgotten to prepare the snack he was asked to bring. Her maternal instincts had kicked in hours previously, therefore, in her hand lay a container full of carbohydrates that only teenage boys could possibly consume. Henry paused from his frantic actions and gave his mother the widest smile she had seen from him in days. It reminded her of his younger days, when he wasn’t the independent young man he now was. Her heart warmed knowing that even now, he still needed her. Even if it was to simply provide food.

“You’re the best, Mom, thank you,” he said as he struggled to fit the container into his already bulging backpack.

“You’re welcome. Do you have everything? Toothbrush? Phone charger?” Regina pressed, her need for control evident. Earlier she had needed to physically restrain herself from packing his overnight bag herself. Regina scanned Henry up and down, noting the rucksack swung haphazardly over his shoulder; his hair was ruffled and cheeks flushed from his hasty scramble to get ready. She resisted the urge to flatten some unruly tufts of hair, knowing the act would probably be futile as, much like his blonde mother, it was more than likely he would end up even more dishevelled within minutes. It still baffled her how the two were able to cause such whirlwinds of chaos with the simplest of actions.

“Yes, Mom,” Henry breathed as he now removed items from his bag, realising it was far too small to hold everything he had packed. Regina marvelled at the ever-increasing number of comics that fell upon the laptop, followed by twizzlers, a bowling pin and finally a flashlight. What they had planned for the evening she would never guess.

“You seem to have forgotten pyjama’s Henry,” Regina offered dryly.

“I didn’t want to bring anything that had Batman, Spiderman, or anything generally from the Marvel universe,” he said sadly, showing that he, like Regina, was trying to cling to the last fragments of his childhood.

“And all your sensible ones?” Regina prodded, her eyebrow being raised, teasing her son.

“All the others apparently congregated in a used state on my floor. Sorry Mom,” he added knowing their new arrangement of his teenage privacy wasn’t exactly working out.

“There’s a clean set in the dryer,” Regina offered, enjoying the look of Henry’s eyes lighting up once more. He ran excitedly to claim them as Regina turned to choose a bottle of wine for her and Emma to enjoy over their dinner.

“What time should I expect you to grace me with your presence tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure. The weather is supposed to be good tomorrow, think Spring is finally here, so we might go for a hike. Nicolas’ dad likes to do that. I might tag along. If that’s okay of course?” Henry asked, suddenly realising that he had yet to ask for permission.

“Perfectly fine. Just have your phone charged and on. You know I worry about you being so close to the town line,” Regina said, showing her doubt and concern in one expression.

“Mom, it will be fine. I’ve been there countless times since it started. You and Ma have been nearer the border than anyone,” Henry pointed out, easing his mother's concerns instantly.

“Valid point. Emma and I will be working on the spell tomorrow, so I might not be home. Just let me know when you’re home safe.” Regina requested as she watched Henry expertly finish repacking his backpack. The air in the room suddenly changed as she looked at him. It was as though he was leaving for college based on the look they both shared.

“Okay, I’m late. Thanks for everything Mom, see you tomorrow. Have fun with Ma,” Henry said as he turned and hastily jogged to the front door. His head, however, suddenly reappeared in the doorway, “Love you, Mom. Tell Ma I love her too.” Regina couldn’t stop the swell of warmth that flooded through her at the simple words and gesture. Henry was already halfway out the front door as she softly called back her response.

“I love you too, my prince.”

As she contemplated the mixed flavours of black cherry and plums that flowed over her taste buds, her thoughts drifted from Henry to that of the female who owned the voice she could hear fill the mansion. Emma. The voice she would instantly recognise anywhere at any time.

“Back at you Kid, have fun. And don’t worry so much, you’ll work out what she wants.” Regina was instantly awoken from her daydream as she glared at Emma who was sauntering into the kitchen as she finished shouting her smug remarks to Henry. His resulting exit was confirmed with a combined loud groan with a neat click of the front door. Emma was chuckling to herself, a lopsided smirk comfortable on her face.

“I brought pizza,” Regina continued to glare as Emma dramatically waved the box around to display her wares, “the posh kind, with leaves and everything.”

“And just what was that about?” Regina was still pondering Emma’s words to Henry, not caring about the takeout which had been placed on the island as Emma turned to delve into cupboards; retrieving plates. Regina didn’t even notice how comfortably at home Emma had made herself, quite content to rummage around Regina’s kitchen as though it were her own. This wasn’t the first time they had enjoyed a meal together, without Henry. It was now standard behaviour between the two.

“I’m all about the carbs, but I know you’re far too refined.” Emma continued her spiel about pizza, seemingly oblivious to Regina even having spoken.

“Miss Swan,” Emma’s head bolted up at these words from where she was bent over a drawer; a single knife and fork grasped in her hands.

“What?” Emma asked, startled. They were far beyond the ‘Miss Swan’ days. Regina had to stifle a laugh at the blonde’s wide-eyed expression, reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights. She could almost see the cogs whirring in Emma’s head as she tried to work out why she had been ‘last-named’.

“What exactly were you talking about to Henry? What who wants exactly? Please tell me this isn’t as bad as it sounds.” She saw Emma visibly relax as the words confirmed that she, herself, wasn’t in trouble. All too soon, Emma’s calm turned to uncontrolled laughter as she processed how Regina must have heard, thus, interpreted their conversation. Regina scowled; she had never appreciated being laughed at, regardless of the circumstances.

“Stop laughing and start talking Miss Swan,” Regina said forcefully as she tried to look intimidating as possible. It was a tactic that had minimal effect on Emma these days. However, Emma easily read the brunette was becoming irritated and relented so she too, could see the hilarity she could.

“Sorry, but really, you honestly think I was giving Henry some kind of sex pep talk?” Emma exclaimed, her chuckling increasing once more. As Regina raised her eyebrows in response, Emma confirmed where Regina’s mind had gone. “It’s Violet’s birthday next week, he’s freaking out trying to think of what to get her.” Emma confirmed with a playful shake of her head as she closed the cutlery drawer. She had learned long ago that Regina Mills did not consider pizza as a food group to be eaten with fingers.

“He didn’t tell me that,” Regina murmured as she poured Emma her wine, realising she had been somewhat foolish and hot-headed. Of course Emma and Henry weren’t going to have the sex talk on their front porch in passing. 

“Regina, please don’t read anything into it,” Emma said hopefully as she gratefully accepted the wine glass. “He technically didn’t tell me either, I kind of overheard him on the phone yesterday. He would have told you, but I think we’re both the embarrassing parents right now,” She added thoughtfully as she took a sip of the red wine.

“Perhaps,” Regina said with a tinge of sadness as her actions mirrored that of Emma’s; the wine igniting her taste buds.

“He just wants to look cool in front of his friends, without prompting leading questions from either of us. It’s why he doesn’t tell us everything anymore. If you asked him, I’m sure he’d tell you anything, though. He may be a teenager...” Emma ensured they made eye contact before adding, “but he’s Henry, he’s a good kid.”

“So, what exactly possessed you to think I’d agree to consuming that grease laden monstrosity?” Regina asked indicating the pizza. She’s had to break eye-contact after letting her’s linger on Emma’s a little longer than seemed natural for friends.

“I’m personally offended by that one!” Emma said as she opened the pizza box to show Regina the nutrition that she had managed to introduce to bread and cheese, “I’ll have you know this is a gourmet, stone baked, practically greaseless. Quite the compromise wouldn’t you say?”

“Compromise?” Regina said, raising her eyebrows as she peered at the contents. She didn’t allow Emma to see that she was indeed impressed by her choice.

“Yeah, you get green gourmet nonsense and I still get something half edible.” Emma jested as she plopped the pizza onto the serving plate Regina handed her. This representation only emphasized Emma’s point.

“Is that a slight on my cooking?” Regina quipped as she began to follow the other woman making her way into the dining room She inwardly chuckled at the sight of Emma’s juggling everything; pizza in one hand, cutlery in the other and their plates wedged against her chest. Regina had kindly gathered the blonde’s forgotten wine glass.

“What?! No, you know I’d marry your lasagne in a second.” Emma said with certainty as she set the items on the table. Regina finalized the look of civility as she placed and filled both glasses before settling herself into her usual seat; unable to keep her satisfaction at the blonde’s response hidden as a smile adorned her face.

“Oh, I’ll be sure to tell your precious Captain that he’s been beaten to the post by sauce and cheese,” Regina teased, proud of her slight against the ridiculous pirate. Emma barked a laugh in return.

“Hell yeah, every time.” Emma managed to say through her still gentle laughter as she haphazardly threw two slices of pizza onto her plate before grabbing a third which ended up straight in her mouth.

No matter how many dinners, breakfasts, impromptu work lunches the pair had shared over the years, Regina had still not managed to convince Emma that cutlery was even vaguely beneficial when it came to what Emma deemed “finger food”. Unfortunately, Henry was often of a similar mind to Emma and Regina felt as though she were constantly thrusting knives and forks into the hands of them both. She laughed internally and yet still winced when the first spot of tomato sauce splattered onto Emma’s chest; luckily high enough to land on skin rather than clothing. A pale hand absently wiped it away with a lone finger, which ended up promptly in its owner’s mouth. Regina’s eyes lingered on the spot it had been for a second before snapping her mind back to normality; grateful that Emma was far too preoccupied with her food to be aware of her inappropriate thoughts. 

“So, do you approve then,Madame Mayor?” Emma asked half-heartedly, as she appeared to be distracted with a staring contest with the food in her hand. She had acknowledged the mumbles of satisfaction from the brunette as she’d enjoyed several forkfuls. 

Regina was going to be forced to admit that Emma had surpassed all expectations with this inspired selection. This was, for once, a pleasant change to the routine of her cooking for Henry and herself; habitually making extra in case Emma joined them. They had agreed months ago, as they started eating more frequently together while they worked on magic, that Emma would bring take-out once a week. It was supposed to be a reprieve for Regina; instead it turned into a game for Emma in finding something Regina would not only eat, but enjoy. A game Henry had been all too eager to participate in. Regina was touched that Emma thought so intently about what she wanted and took that into account in her choices. The blonde’s determination to please them both hadn’t gone unnoticed. It was a small gesture but to Regina it was significant.

“Son of a…” Regina had just been considering how to complement Emma when the blonde yelped suddenly; her hand flying to her mouth. She stared at the blonde until her unwavering stare was noticed and Emma sheepishly explained herself. “Bit my lip,” Emma muttered, pausing only for a moment to rub her mouth, before going back to her food.

“If you ate like a normal human being instead of inhaling your food, you may be able to go one meal without bodily injury,” Regina quipped as she was reminded where all of Henry’s clumsiness was inherited from. 

“Oh, it’s so worth a little pain for something this good,” Emma assured with a wry smile.

“Well, I suppose that explains your incomprehensible attraction to the one-handed man child. I’m sure he’s more than happy to sate your masochistic leanings,” Regina threw back as she returned her focus to delicately portion herself another bite. Regina tried to suppress her own mirth at Emma’s wide eyes, who clearly wasn’t sure whether to laugh along or defend herself. 

Regina thought her comment was justified; she intensely hated that pirate to a level she couldn’t explain. Undoubtedly, he’d done awful things; betrayed all of them at one point or another, even Emma. He had unabashedly risked each of their lives; accepting their mortal danger with barely an afterthought. Hell, it had been due to him she’d ended up strapped to a table being electrocuted almost to the point of death. However, she felt the contradiction; how could she hold anger at him for that when she herself had done so much worse? She too had committed atrocities that were so heinous that the brainless oaf would not even comprehend, let alone reproduce. The difference, she felt, was she had remorse, maybe not regret, as everything she had done had led her to Henry. Her remorse was one with who she now was; she felt in torrents every single day. There was just something about the man that unsettled her more than she cared to admit. Regina appreciated that Hook made Emma happy; he was her present and her future. She suppressed many of her objections to him, yet it still seemed that she mocked him at every available opportunity. Coming up with one-liners was far too easy to do, the man just had so many glaring flaws.

“Your mind is obviously in one place today,” Emma threw back as she finally found a response. Regina narrowed her eyes, trying to discern her meaning. When she did nothing but glare at the blonde, Emma continued. “Speculating what Killian and I get up to behind closed doors and of course assuming I’m telling Henry to go get some.”

“Well, I clearly just know you too well.”

“You think that is what I’d tell the kid about sex?” Emma said, so astounded by the accusation that the pizza was tossed on her plate, leaving her hands free to gesticulate dramatically, “Don’t be ridiculous. I’d tell him... well I don’t need to tell him, I would put money on you having told him how it all works already?” Emma asked, suddenly realising that their co-parenting situation might have overlooked an important element.

“Of course. We had a talk about the... the mechanics of it all when he was much younger,” Regina confirmed, shifting in her seat showing her social discomfort. “However, I am starting to think that maybe some more... practical information may need to be discussed.”

“I don’t envy you trying to have that conversation with him, you know he’ll bolt straight away.”

“Well luckily you won’t have to envy me. This time it’s your turn. Since there are no tiny Hook’s running around, am I safe in assuming you have in fact learned the usefulness of protection?” Regina was enjoying teasing the blonde. They both knew Regina couldn’t have been happier what Emma and Neal’s lack of restraint had led to. 

“Me? What? I don’t even... I mean, you know what he already knows and doesn’t know, so you should be the one to carry on and explain all that to him,” Emma declared, decisively. 

“I think not, Miss Swan. If anyone knows about teenage urges and the dangers of being unprepared, it would be you. Share your expertise,” Regina teased as she sipped her wine, relishing the squirming demeanour her observation had induced in her guest. 

“No, I stand firm that it would better coming from you, you... you’ve been there through all his embarrassing moments, so he... that’s... less weird,” Emma tried to reason.

“It’s not weird. He’s your son. You’ve literally been there, he will listen to you,” Regina countered. She watched as Emma contemplated her own abilities to be “the sensible parent”, noticing all the blonde needed was a little dose of self-confidence. “Really, Emma, he trusts you. He opens up to you about things he’s too embarrassed to tell me. I want our son to be prepared, to be responsible.”

 

“How do I even start? What, am I meant to like explain how to use it all? Or just tell him why? Or…He’s only fourteen, he can’t be doing anything yet,” Emma stammered as she took a gulp of wine to calm herself as she contemplated her last thought.

“No, I don’t think he is doing anything yet. And hopefully he won’t even consider it for at least a couple more years. I would prefer he learned from what we tell him, rather than nonsense he may hear from friends or films.” Regina paused, placing her elbows on the table and leaned toward Emma before adding sincerely, “Emma, you know Henry. We know our son and we both want him to be a respectful, caring young man. And we also don’t want him to have to face consequences that he is definitely not ready for.”

“He just… I know he’s dating and of course I know he’s going to be doing... that... at some point. But actually talking to him about it, that makes it way too real. He’s not little anymore. He really isn’t the kid that found me in Boston.” 

“He’s not. And as much as I wish I could keep him as my little prince forever, our job is to prepare him.”

“Right. What he does with that is down to him,” Emma concluded, with a deliberate nod that showed the brunette she had accepted she was the best one to have the conversation with him. “Am I going to have to do the whole condom, banana thing, because I think that’s just a step too far for me,” Emma asked as she glared at Regina. She once again took a large swig of her wine as she acted out the scene in her head. 

“I think we can both agree that won’t be necessary, or ever thought about again,” Regina assured as she filled Emma’s glass, shaking her head at the blonde’s comical expression.

“That’s what I think to myself every time I have to do his laundry. Kid gets through way more sheets than I want to know about,” Emma added, trying to horrify Regina so she would feel the awkwardness that Emma did.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Regina replied dryly, showing Emma that about this, she would not get embarrassed. 

“He’s great with Violet though,” Emma began as she finally resumed consuming her meal once more, “He thinks about her; what makes her happy, how he can make her smile. He respects her. He’s a good kid, a good man.”

“That he is,” Regina concurred as she too returned to her meal, their banter, for now, clearly ceased.

“You did a good job, you raised him well,” Emma added sincerely as she stared at Regina so the older woman would acknowledge the weight behind her words.

“He is a credit to us both,” Regina countered. “Though if he and Violet are already sleeping together, I fully blame your uncontrollable hormones lurking in his genetics. And he’ll be grounded for a month.”

“Make it two.”

 

The pair continued to eat with companionable conversation; never degenerating to matters concerning magic and the latest crisis it caused. The only thing that interrupted their near domestic bliss was the trilling of Emma’s phone as Killian called to find out if Henry had stayed for dinner and how late he could expect her home. The two women lingered longer than either had meant to; long after the pizza was devoured, the wine consumed. It wasn’t clear to either if it were because they were enjoying the simple comfort of company, or just putting off the inevitable work they knew was ahead of them. The streetlights had already been glowing for an hour by the time the wine was replaced with cider and the two reluctantly left the dining room. They retreated to the Mayor’s study; a small stack of books cradled in Regina’s arms.

Regina watched in awe as Emma flopped straight onto the sofa, barely keeping her cider within the glass as she plonked it onto the low table next to the stack of books they would be working through. How Emma managed to look so comfortable within seconds, still baffled her. The slumped posture Emma adorned as she sprawled over the cushions made her look more like she was settling in for a family movie rather than diligently working to save the entire town. It was both endearing and exasperating in equal measure, and Regina was unsure of which conflicting thought to settle on. Instead simply rolled her eyes as she set down a new stack of books neatly beside Emma’s drink and sat herself straight backed into her armchair, crossing her legs and preparing for a long evening. 

“So, any progress today?” Emma asked, grabbing a book at random, finally accepting it was time to focus.

 

“Nothing I’m afraid. We still know just as much as we have for the last month. The endless dark magic that comes through Storybrooke, mixed with the lingering effects of the Snow Queen’s ice wall seems to have weakened the magic around the town line, basically causing the magical barrier to collapse in on itself.” Regina glared as Emma waved her hand dismissively, signalling her desire for Regina to speed through the boring bits that she already knew.

Regina continued, hoping to retain the blonde’s attention this time, “The spell we put on it a week ago is still holding and shows no sign of breaking but there are still some areas of weakness. I think if we can go to the weak spots and use our combined magic, we can trust it to hold for at least another month without needing us. But that’s just a Band-Aid. Stabilising it for good? We’re still no closer.”

“Where’s a good old dark curse when you need it, right? We could just reset the whole thing. Job done,” Emma wisecracked.

“Well I’m more than happy to blame your mother’s inferior curse if that would help?” Regina replied with her trademark eyebrow-raised stare. 

“Hmm,” Emma murmured, hoping to not get involved in another conversation where she had to defend her mother. 

“Though as much as misfortune usually does seem to originate with her, I think the very fact that the town has been cursed into and out of existence multiple times may just be the very reason for the problem,” Regina added as she turned the page on her current musty volume. 

“So I can’t suggest recursing the town to somewhere warmer? Henry would love Miami,” the blonde prompted playfully. 

 

“Are you just trying to hint for time off? Or are you planning your retirement already? Miami is known for the older resident, is it not?”

“Come on, don’t tell me you wouldn’t love it. Lying by the pool, cocktail in hand, sunshine all day, every day.” It was the first time since Emma and Henry had returned from New York with their memories that Regina had heard Emma speak so longingly of being elsewhere. The worry flickered unbidden through Regina’s mind. Was Emma becoming restless? The stress of the town border was no doubt difficult for them both but to hear Emma wanting to leave Storybrooke, even in hypothetical meaningless chatter, was frightening. Storybrooke itself would be a lonely, colder place without the exuberant blonde. Henry would have to choose which parent he wanted to live with; losing him, though, wasn’t an option. Admittingly, if Emma left it wouldn’t just be Henry that would feel a devastating loss; both mother and son would feel destroyed. These thoughts flew through Regina’s mind in milliseconds; she wasn’t yet ready to examine why. 

“Did you speak to Belle?” Feeling too uncomfortable in her own thoughts, Regina was driven to steer Emma back to the job at hand.

 

“Just a few more days and she should have the first translations done. She said she’s going to look through Gold’s shop again too. Is he still no more help?” Emma wondered, knowing Regina had a much more successful at getting information from the imp that her.

“He did what he could; he is still using his magic to try to stabilise some areas, but no, he remains adamant that only you and I can restore the barrier,” Regina restated with a heavy sigh. They had a similar conversation most days.

“Do you believe him?” 

“What’s happening now, nothing like this has ever happened before. There’s never been a town created like this. So even if we can learn the consequences of the town line failing that would be a step forward. We’re assuming the worst, that when it does, the town and everything it in will be destroyed. Erased from existence. However, we may all return to the Enchanted Forest, or left in this land without magic with no memory of their life or even their real identity. He might be protected as he is the Dark One but whatever the price is, Belle will have to pay it too. That should align our interests for now,” Regina stated plainly, although Emma could see the desperation hidden within the words. 

“We will fix this Regina, we’ll find something,” Emma implored. 

“Please save me the hope speeches. I have every faith in our abilities, dear.” Regina spared an indulgent smile for the blonde, as she resolutely lifted the book from her lap, turning the page and jotting down notes on a small notepad.

“Maybe I’ll tail him for a few days. Last time I did that we didn’t learn anything, but he’s had time to plan now,” she added, almost excited that she could help without having her nose in a sneeze-inducing book.

 

Regina’s reply was stifled by the piercing ringing of Emma’s phone which made the blonde twist energetically before she reached around into her back pocket to answer the device rapidly. Regina didn’t even need to ask who was on the other end.

“Killian,” Emma said as she placed the phone to her ear. Regina felt her eyes roll of their own volition. The pirate was getting on her nerves already. Emma was still lounging happily across the sofa as she spoke to the man. “We’re still working at the moment. Sort of just starting, actually.” Emma sent a guilty smile to Regina who returned it with her forced grin before turning back to her book. She had no desire to hear the two swoon like lovesick teenagers.

“Well, yeah, I know.” Emma spoke more quietly, as though trying to keep the conversation between just the two.; she seemed agitated. Regina felt awkward; encroaching on Emma’s privacy. But if Emma certainly wasn’t going to eject her from her own study. She refused to make her annoyance known, but couldn’t quite be certain she had stifled her huff well enough to be silent.

“We have to find as much as we can as soon as we can. I’m not just...” Regina heard the book land back on the table before she even registered Emma moving. She couldn’t stop her eyes following the blonde as she rose to stand, turning form the brunette to stand outside the office door.

 

“Of course I’m still coming home. Not sure when. You don’t have to wait up.” Regina overheard Emma say in a hushed tone. The privacy she had sought hadn’t been obtained. “Okay, I’ll see you later then,” Emma added, seemingly have calmed. “Yeah, you too.” Emma concluded as hung up the phone and seemed to take a deep sigh in relief as she re-entered the study.

“Everything okay?” Regina asked as casually as she could.

“Yeah, he just worries. I’ve been on nights the last couple of days, so…” Emma assured with a wave of her hand. “Another drink?” She suggested, eager for their evening to erase the interruption.

 

The fire crackled in the grate and their re-filled glasses of cider slowly emptied as the minutes quickly turned to hours. The only noise disturbing the silence was the flipping of pages and scratching of pens as both women worked. 

Regina glanced over at Emma, her face had been scrunched for almost ten minutes, into an expression of such concentration that it looked a little painful. Regina had debated interrupting her to mention it, or at least to distract her just so that she looked less pained, but she had managed to endure twenty minutes of Emma’s incessant pen clicking, so she could ignore this as well. The one thing she couldn’t ignore, however, was Emma’s ringtone once more echoing through the room. If it was the pirate again, she had every mind to incinerate the device with a well-placed fireball.

 

“If your boyfriend really can’t survive one night on his own, you’re free to go.” Regina’s tension was evident through in her voice as much as she tried to keep the statement light. But Emma merely shook her head.

“Sheriff Swan,” Emma spoke lazily, her eyes closing. “What?” Emma spoke flatly into her phone, her face once again contorting into confusion. Regina breathed out a laugh, as she left her chair, the expression was clearly Emma’s natural state of being. Grasping the glasses from the table, she gently shook Emma’s in her eyeline, a distracted nod came as a response to the unspoken offer.

Regina padded stocking footed through the study. There was such a contentment to their evenings together. Whether they were sharing dinner with Henry then watching movies or working to fight for their very safety, there was always a soft reassurance and solace in just sharing their space, their work and their time.

Taking a sip from her refreshed glass, Regina stayed lingering beside the desk, not paying any attention to the pragmatic conversation Emma seemed engaged whilst her hand simultaneously scrabbled around, searching the table for anything to distract her for the sound of Emma’s voice. Running her finger around the rim of the glass Regina felt a gentle warmth somewhere in her chest that she didn’t quite dare to examine, but that soothed her nonetheless.

“We have to go.” Emma’s resigned, yet determined tone pulled Regina from her reverie, only to find the blonde standing just feet away from her. She hadn’t even noticed her get up, which was impressive, as Miss Swan was never the most graceful with her movements.

“What’s going on?” Regina’s attention was piqued, knowing that anything requiring both women to leave the sanctity of home at this hour could not be good. After an evening of drinking, the alcohol had made Regina’s head lighter than usual and the effects were still buzzing somewhere around her toes. There was little doubt in her mind that Emma would feel the same.

“There’s been a collapse in the border,” Emma said dismissively. This was not the first time they had been called for something, though urgent, was minor. “It’s not a big section, but it’s shifted into town. Half a house is just gone.”

“Gone? What exactly do you mean?” Regina interrogated. Part of a house missing was new.

“Just that. It’s gone. The border shifted, half a house is on the other side of it and it’s disappeared. Not destroyed, not outside the line, just gone,” Emma relayed. It was clear the Regina that the alcohol had damped Emma’s instincts.

 

“Where?” Regina asked as she mirrored Emma’s movements in affixing her previously discarded footwear.

“Up on Beech Street,” Emma said, searching her brain to see what else had just been conveyed to her. “The last house on the left,” she added with an assured nod.

“That’s the Tillman’s house. That’s where Henry is spending the night.”


	2. Responsible Lies

Regina and Emma arrived onto Beech Street in a flurry of smoke. The scene that greeted them was enough to cause them both to freeze on the spot. Sparks from severed electrical wires were still flashing angrily into the darkened sky; burst pipes spewing water onto the road. The house before them was only half standing. The building had been sheared cleanly; leaving rooms exposed, brickwork and tiles still falling sporadically. Combined it created a sight of total devastation. The sight should have been horrifying. However, through all the curses, attacks, and wayward magic, Storybrooke’s real-estate was so frequently damaged that the scene was bordering on cliché. It was a fact, that as Mayor, caused Regina no end of problems. So much for property value, Regina sighed to herself.

As red and blue lights flared, illuminating the street, both women turned in unison to seek the source. They found not only the station cruiser parked nearby but an ambulance parked further down the road behind the crudely constructed tape barrier David was guarding restricting access to the end of the street. Regina and Emma turned to each other wordlessly; the ambulance was a concern and the subtle uncertainty in Emma’s eyes told Regina that they were both holding back their worry, refusing to panic, refusing to believe Henry had been in danger or now hurt.

Regina remained static before she realised that David had caught his daughter’s eye and gestured the pair over; Emma was already making purposeful strides. Regina turned to glance at the ravaged house, wincing at the destruction, before hurriedly following the blonde’s footsteps. She already felt a sense of loss without the other woman by her side.

“Are we safe here? Do we need to be further away?” Regina heard David quiz Emma as she approached them. She barely heard Emma’s response until the blonde mentioned Henry, the rest of her questions then becoming clear.

“Is he with the Tillmans? He’s not hurt, right?” Emma asked him frantically. David’s face was blank as Emma spoke and Regina’s heart leapt into her throat.

“I haven’t seen Henry,” David replied flatly. His words were slow as he struggled for a reason as to why his grandson would be involved in the border collapse. Emma turned to Regina looking for help to explain to her dad their concern, as her fear grew upon the realisation that Henry could have just been obliterated. She knew Regina would be experiencing these emotions too and sought her support to cope with the uncertainty of their son’s safety.

“He was spending the night at the Tillman’s house. Somebody must have seen him,” Regina, demanded, her patience ebbing. Her body was tensing to the point of rigidity. She could see Emma fidgeting beside her; the Saviour’s method of displaying the same agitation.

“I’ll ask the family about Henry’s whereabouts. You two focus on the border. Do what you have to do,” David assured, as he motioned towards the ambulance.

“I’m not going anywhere until I find out about our son,” Regina snapped with authority. She reached for her phone, hurriedly tapped away and thrust the phone to her ear. Her fingers squeezed around the device as she pleaded internally for Henry to pick up. She met Emma’s eyes the seconds of ringing turned to a full minute. As the tone switched into the voicemail, Regina’s heart sank. Pressing her eyes closed, Regina took a moment to compose herself.

 

“Straight to voicemail. He’s not picking up,” Regina despondently relayed to Emma, who shared her look of defeated apprehension. Regina felt sickness wash over her. David had the presence of mind to take a step back to give the pair privacy as he started taking additional statements from eyewitnesses. 

“God, I knew I shouldn’t have let him come here,” Regina shouted to herself, spinning away from questioning eyes. “It’s too close to the town line, I knew it and I still let him go. I should have known better,” Regina berated; the alcohol having denied her of her normal temperament.

“Regina, this isn’t your fault. There’s no way you could have known this would happen,” Emma tried to reason.

“Well I should have. Henry…” Regina paused, the words caught in her throat, as she remembered the conversation she’d had with Henry on the very topic, when she had tried so hard to make the right choice, to not hold him so tightly. “Henry said I couldn’t keep expecting bad things to happen. That we should just live, and be happy and…” she trailed off, the rest of Henry’s little speech had been too personal; he had been so adamant to tell her to stop living in fear. Maybe her happy ending was out there if she stopped being too afraid to take the chance. “I should have listened to my instincts. I should have kept him safe,” Regina concluded, still lost in her thoughts, unaware of how much of herself she was sharing with the blonde.

“Stop. We don’t even know if he’s in danger. For all we know, he’s at Granny’s eating his body weight in junk food or whatever the kid does when we’re not around.” Emma urged gently, realising she was going to momentarily be the strong one.

“I created this town, this was my doing, it’s all my fault,” Regina admitted, showing Emma even more of her humanity.

“Regina, this is not your fault. I won’t let you blame yourself for this. We will find our son. Let’s just go and talk to the Tillmans. If Henry was meant to be here, then they probably know where he is,” Emma suggested as she motioned in the direction of the ambulance.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Regina huffed, hands placed with more force than necessary into her coat pockets. She clenched her phone, her lifeline, hoping for it to ring.

 

It was barely a hundred yards, their footsteps in-sync, before they met the Tillman family huddled around the ambulance door. Ava, instantly recognizable to Regina after years of taking Henry to their house, sat on the stretcher inside as her injuries were assessed by the paramedics. Her face was obscured by congealing blood and her arm was cradled against her chest. Her injuries were not life-threatening, but she was shaken and confused. The thin layer of brick dust that covered her only emphasised the ordeal she had experienced. The males in the family seemed to have fared better, their dust covered faces only showing minor lacerations.

“Are you all okay?” Emma asked the family. Regina practically tapped her foot in impatience but Emma was the Sheriff and the Saviour; it was her duty to protect the town and its people. Her opening question had been instinct. Regina couldn’t blame her for it. 

“Is Henry with you?” Regina’s words sharply interjected as soon as Ava gave the slightest nod. The action instantly put the woman uncomfortably in the spotlight. As the mayor, she was used to this. Used to the constant guard, the mask of arrogant superiority and apathy. But this was personal and it made it so much harder to hide. A bluntly spoken “no” was the quickly uttered response from the father of the children. Despite the tentative mends to old charred bridges, forged through their children’s friendship, the old animosity Mr Tillman held towards Regina was hard to shake.

“Well, where is he? Was he hurt? Did he end up outside the border?” Regina fired in quick succession; her frustration at the lack of information becoming all-consuming. Her fire told Emma to get let her handle the interrogation at this juncture. 

“How would I know what happened to your son?” Mr Tillman threw back, disgusted at Regina’s tone towards him; the hostility increasing.

“He was staying with you, with Nicolas,” Regina’s hand waved towards the teenager, who lingered behind his father, obscuring himself from view with an air of nonchalance. “When did you last see him?” Regina directed at Nicolas, assuming her intimidation would be more successful at extracting information from the younger male.

“We weren’t expecting him until the morning. He was supposed to be coming over for our hike tomorrow. He hasn’t been here,” Mr Tillman reiterated, protecting his son, looking at Emma for guidance in how to convince the irate Mayor.

“What?” Regina blustered, feeling her control wavering and the urge to threaten and force information out of anyone, growing. A strong hand gripping her upper arm jolted her from her umbrage and rubbed soothingly up and down her bicep. She leant into Emma’s touch infinitesimally, letting herself be placated enough to regain her restraint.

As Michael Tillman’s face hardened and his stance became tensed in defense of his family, Emma squeezed Regina’s arm and took a single step passed her. Emma knew that a different tactic was now required. 

“Henry left before dinner, he said he was coming here. We’re worried he got caught up in all this. Did any of you see him at all tonight?” Emma spoke patiently, though the pressure of her fingertips trembling around Regina’s arm betrayed her calm demeanour. 

 

As the family’s father once again responded with nothing more than assurances that Henry had not been with them, Regina was torn between relief that he had not been injured and disquieted unease of not knowing where her son could be. She felt Emma’s bolstering hold leave her arm and saw the woman move with soft purpose to the youngest member of the family, who was still abjectly avoiding her gaze.

“He’s not hurt,” Nicolas mumbled. “I was just helping him out. He’s out with Violet. He was going to sneak in and stay in my room. He should be over in about an hour,” He added, never looking up from the ground to see the hurt on the adult’s faces.

“Thank you, Nicolas. Do you know where he is with Violet? Was he anywhere near the line? We’d like to find him so we know he is safe,” Emma asked as she saw and felt Regina relax next to her.

“No, I don’t know where he is, I swear. I’m sorry,” Nicolas whimpered, knowing that even though a lecture from the Sheriff or the Mayor was not in his future, his father was seething, preparing one of his own next to them.

“It’s alright. Thank you, for your honesty.” Regina replied curtly, straightening herself to regain her authoritative stance. “Once you’ve all been cleared medically, spend the night at Granny’s. Tell her to charge the fees to the mayor’s office as emergency accommodation. In the morning, I will personally look into more permanent arrangements.” Acknowledging the nonplussed thanks with a cursory nod, Regina strode back toward the border, relief and anger battling within her. She felt Emma striding next to her within seconds.

“So, what do we do about Henry?” Emma asked, her arm brushing against Regina’s as they walked the short distance in harmony to the town line.

“Well it’s thanks to your delinquent genes that he’s done this, what do you suggest we do?” Regina retorted, finding the jibe towards the blonde help her lingering fear ease.

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed, clearly affronted. Regina had, after all, been more responsible than she for his upbringing. 

“Sorry, that was uncalled for,” Regina conceded as she raised her hands in a gesture offering a truce. One thing she always needed was the blonde by and on her side.

 

“I know you’re worried about him, I am too. But I’m sure he’s fine. He wasn’t here, he’s not in danger,” Emma said trying to calm herself and Regina simultaneously.

“But we can’t be sure of that. We don’t know where he went,” Regina argued.

“Chances are, he wasn’t going to go on a date in the middle of these houses,” The smirk on Emma’s face convinced Regina that maybe, this time, the sky hadn’t fallen. Emma’s faith that Henry was in fact safe was enough to ease her imagination temporarily.

“Emma!” David called as he jogged towards the pair. “They found Henry. Philip radioed in. He’s fine. He’s down at the docks with Violet. Do you want Philip to take him home?”

“No,” Emma said instantly.

“No?” Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Tell Philip he can go back to the station, he has better things to do. We’ll deal with Henry,” The Saviour commanded as though she were a general of an army. Her decisiveness impressed Regina. She loved seeing Emma strong and confident.

“Let’s just do the spell and get it over with,” Regina suggested as she appreciated that Emma was angrier with Henry than she was. If she didn’t get Emma to help stabilize the border soon, the blonde’s emotions would make the process unpredictable.

The stream of magic it took to repair the shattering section of the magical barrier was overwhelming. As the magic hit the invisible town barrier they could see a large void in the section where the house was severed. The energy the pair produced rippled against it, like a force field, shimmering until the area no longer appeared different from the area surrounding it. It was more than either woman expected; they had never needed to use so much power before. Once the tingling sparks of magic flowing from their fingertips had ceased, Regina could already feel the lethargy begin to creep through her veins. She did her best to ignore it and shake off the slight buzzing in her head, looking to the side and seeing the faint wobble in her counterpart. The movement was stifled immediately, as Emma steeled herself, refusing to show weakness. The gave each other a reassuring nod; no words were needed for the other to know exactly how the other felt.

When the women turned to update David, they found the road was calmer now. The electricity and water had been shut off; the ambulance in the distance heading toward to the town. The gathered spectators seemed pleased with their magical patch job and had begun to disperse. In fact, the only real movement remaining in the incident area was David himself. He stood guard of his tape line as he shuffled his weight between his feet to keep warm.

“It’s stabilised for now. Just as strong as the rest of the border.” Regina thrust her hands firmly into her coat pockets as she addressed David, who was patiently awaiting their instruction. “I will send out engineers to repair the water and power first thing in the morning. Until then, there’s nothing more we can do here.”

“Except we need to borrow the cruiser,” Emma gently demanded of her father. She gave him the glance that daughter’s do that make fathers cave.

“Take it, I’ll finish up here and Philip can take me home later.” David placed a steady hand of support onto his daughter’s shoulder. The way Emma leaned into the touch did not go unnoticed by Regina. To her it was a sure sign of the toll the evening had taken. 

“Thanks Dad. Ready?” Emma asked as she turned to face Regina. From Emma’s expression Regina concluded that the blonde was perhaps not the “fun parent”.

 

Upon arriving at the docks both Emma and Regina spotted Henry at once, his form sat on the bench beside Violet, silhouetted against the bright moon reflecting in the water. Regina was confused that Emma had the presence of mind to text Hook as they closed the twenty yards to their son from the cruiser. Between Emma’s heavy footfalls and the characteristic click of Regina’s heels, Henry heard their approach before they reached him. His head whirled around and he leapt off the bench as his fears were confirmed.

“Moms!” His shock and trepidation seeped through as his voice broke on the word. Regina held herself still, her back poker straight as she fought the urge to run to him and wrap him up in her embrace in sheer relief that he was safe. The tension in Emma’s stance beside her own made her imagine Emma was fighting the very same instinct. 

“Why are...why are you…” Henry stuttered his words awkwardly.

“Henry Daniel Mills, not a word. Not a single word. In the car. Both of you. Now.” Regina’s words sounded stronger than she felt as she watched Henry’s head drop with a slow nod.   
“Violet, we will drop you off, what you tell your father is up to you,” Emma added, addressing the girl as she peered over from the bench, uncertain as to what to do with herself. The idea of getting in the police vehicle didn’t seem appealing, but when faced with direct orders from the Mayor and Sheriff, there really wasn’t much room for negotiating.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy as the four silently drove to Violet’s home. The teenagers only glanced at each other as they parted; it was just long enough for Henry to mouth “I’m sorry”. He expected the rollicking to begin as soon as the car pulled from the curb. However, instead he was subjected to a further bought of psychological warfare; silence. Regina could feel Emma fidget as she drove; even in her exhausted state the woman was a bundle of restless energy.

Within minutes they were stood in the foyer of the mansion. After Regina closed the door, she could no longer resist; she engulfed her son in a tight embrace, her relief at his wellbeing overwhelming all other emotions that were circulating within her. The gesture stirred Emma into life as well who was more than grateful to join their hug and both mothers held their son, reassured by his solidity in their arms that he really had come to no harm. The moment was over all too quickly, though the befuddlement stayed plastered across Henry’s features.

“You should sit down,” Regina addressed Henry, her arms now folded across her chest. She wasn’t surprised when Henry promptly placed himself onto the sofa; she was however, taken aback when Emma too seemed to rush to sit herself open legged in a nearby armchair. Biting back the urge to inform Emma, that she for once wasn’t the one being reprimanded, Regina had to hide her face to mask the smirk. Noticing her distraction, Emma furrowed her eyebrows but took the lead.

“Do you want to tell us what tonight was about?” Emma asked, her Sheriff qualities dominating.

“I’m sorry. I never meant…” Henry started, hoping full disclosure and acceptance of his wrong doing would be the path of least resistance.

“To be found out?” Emma snapped, unable to keep her cool. Her mind had wandered back to when she thought he was lost. Obliterated. 

 

“Emma-” Regina urged gently. The blonde wasn’t give their son a chance to explain.

“Henry, do you know how worried we were? You can’t lie to us like that. Do you have any idea the danger you could have put yourself in?” Emma continued, unrelenting. Her emotions needed to be released and Henry was currently a perfect target. 

“It’s not dangerous, it’s just Storybrooke. I’m not a little kid anymore. I know I shouldn’t have lied, but I didn’t put myself or anyone in danger,” Henry defended, not understand why his Moms were over-reacting.

“Really?” Emma threw at him, her eyes wide, unsympathetic.

 

“You lied to us, we trusted you, you’re grounded.” Regina interjected, skipping ahead to the punishment before Emma started screaming at him.

“But I said I’m sorry.” When Regina stayed firm, her eyebrow raised, daring him to question her, he turned to his other mother. Emma was always more lenient, always allowed just a little more than Regina did. Her guilt over his adoption always working in his favour. Henry looked to her to back him up, eyes imploring. “Ma.”

“For a month.” Emma retorted coolly. Everyone stared at each other, no one aware of what to do next. This situation was foreign to them; Henry hadn’t really required disciplining by them both before. Henry was confused; his mothers hurt. 

“What I don’t understand is why did you lie to us in the first place?” Regina asked calming the situation with her level tone. “We are aware you are dating Violet. Permission would have been granted.”

“We’ve even seen you on dates,” Emma added, feeling Regina’s calmness tempering her.

“That’s exactly why. This town is tiny. Do you know that on our last three dates we just happened to run into you both? And if it’s not you it’s Gramps or Grams and I just wanted some privacy. I wanted something for just me,” Henry reasoned, showing a little of the trademark persuasive glare he had inherited.

Regina and Emma shared a look as they silently communicated that they both understood why Henry had been covert with regards to his whereabouts. Regina could see that Emma, however, didn’t care to relent on her stated punishment length. 

“The worst part of this is if you had just talked to us about, your concerns, we would have listened,” Regina pressed, using all her regal air to dryly make her point. “But clearly your opinion of us is low enough to think you have to go sneaking around. I’m so disappointed in you right now. I thought you were more responsible than this. And yes, this is Storybrooke. Despite my intentions, this isn’t a safe place. There was a collapse of the border tonight and we thought you were caught up in the carnage.”

“Why would you think I was caught up in it?” Henry asked, confused.

“Everyone is fine, I promise,” Emma began, her eyes soft, making sure Henry absorbed this fact before proceeding. “The Tillman’s house… half of it doesn’t exist anymore. You were supposed to be there and we couldn’t find you…” Emma trailed off, not knowing how to retain her composure.

“We delayed fixing the border until we knew you were alright Henry. Those minutes could have cost lives, maybe the town itself. Our love for you makes us irresponsible, because we always think of you first,” Regina stated clearly, knowing it was exactly what Emma wanted to convey. “Now go to your room and think about your actions and consequences.”

Henry mumbled “I’m sorry” again as he walked quietly up the stairs. Emma and Regina sighed in unison; pleased that their united front had succeeded. Neither spoke as Emma rose. She gave Regina a slight nod before pulling her phone from her back pocket, dialling the pirate. The blonde was apologizing for her lateness before she was even out the door. 

 

Henry’s first week of punishment had been a long one for Regina. He had moped around the house, using every possible opportunity to deploy his puppy-eyed stares that normally bent Regina to his will. He was desperate for her to persuade Emma to shorten his sentence. She had stayed strong thus far but found it more and more difficult to deny him when he looked so forlorn at missing out on Violet’s birthday. He played the part of the dutiful son well; diligently completing every chore in the house and bringing her what seemed like hourly cups of coffee. As much as she hated that he was unhappy, Regina couldn’t deny that having Henry at home so much was making her happy. She knew that she had missed how much time they used to spend together but hadn’t realised quite how much until now. Currently they were enjoying their movie nights and dinners; it was filling a gap in her heart she hadn’t wanted to acknowledge.

There was, however, a spring in her step as Regina walked down Main Street to Granny’s. Blossoms were drifting lazily through the air as Regina pondered her itinerary for the rest of the day. Certainly, she’d have a dull and tedious afternoon of reports as she waded through the necessary paperwork to repair the damage from the Beech Street barrier collapse. The tedium would then be rewarded with another evening with Henry. Dinner would most likely include Emma, who had sent a text earlier offering to pop by with some of the spell books she had borrowed to drudge through. After dinner, Regina hoped for an impromptu game night if Emma should choose to stay. The thought alone was enough to brighten her day. Her lips were still quirked in a smile as she entered the diner, only to widen further as her eyes landed on the blonde hair and an awful blue leather jacket leaning over the counter. She placed her order with Ruby before moving to sit next to Emma; not realising she breathed the woman’s scent deeply as she did so.

“Well it seems I can always count on our town’s Sheriff to be hard at work,” Regina teased as she slipped onto the stool beside Emma, nudging her shoulder against the blonde’s in the process. The touch caused the woman to jump in surprise before she turned to face the direction of the sweet voice.

“Hey, I’m on my lunch break,” Emma squeaked in her defence, before her eyes narrowed in humoured challenge. “What’s your excuse? Is Madam Mayor neglecting her important duties in favour of junk food? I have to say Regina, I am impressed.”

“Hardly,” Regina scoffed, “I’m simply here to collect for Henry.” Regina feigned superiority, straightening her spine and raising her eyebrows. The high ground was lost when a large box of doughnuts was placed in front of her with a nod from Granny.

“For Henry?” Emma grinned smugly, noting that the Mayor was just presented with at least half a dozen doughnuts. “Isn’t he supposed to be grounded?” Emma added, not understanding Regina’s current parental tactic. 

“Your point being?” Regina threw back, relishing this unexpected banter. 

“The point being, you’re bringing him treats? Hardly a punishment,” Emma chuckled. Regina was irked by Emma’s smirking expression; she didn’t need to say anything to know Emma thought she was a soft touch.

“He just looked so miserable. He’s being punished, but I’m not going to make it worse than it has to be,” Regina said as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She didn’t like showing how weak she was when it came to Henry; something that Emma already knew.

“Hey, I get it. But lounging around the house, being brought doughnuts, if that’s how it works you can ground me any time,” Emma said as she jokingly nudged Regina’s arm. They both knew the real punishment was the parental overdose and missing night’s out with Violet. No amount of delicious food would really diminish that. 

“Are you suggesting you need to be punished?” Regina murmured, one eyebrow cocked to the woman beside her.

“Hmm, not yet,” Emma hummed, her fingers wrapping around the mug in front of her, “but I’m sure I can do something to piss you off enough to deserve it.” She turned to give Regina a wide smile, who returned it willingly.

“I’m sure you can. Probably without even trying.” Regina barely finished her words before the essence of leather and rum appeared at Emma’s shoulder.

“Swan, are you done, Love? Your parents are waiting.” He gestured behind them to the booth where the couple sat with Neal propped in the crook of Snow’s arm.

“Guyliner. Wonderful. Just when I was enjoying my day,” Regina muttered with an exasperated sigh. She received a fake smile that more closely resembled a grimace in return from the pirate.

“I’ll be right over,” Emma said to Hook as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Regina wondered how she was staying upright, when his grasp had her practically slipping off her stool.

“Henry’s getting restless at home already. I’ve planned an evening, as I assume we can count on you to appear wherever there’s food? Be there by seven.” Regina spoke distractedly, not expecting Hook to stay when Emma had clearly told him to give her a few minutes. It seemed the pirate was even less capable of following instructions or taking a hint than Emma was. She watched the smile spark in Emma’s eyes at the suggestion, most likely at the prospect of her cooking.

“We’re supposed to be going out for dinner tonight, isn’t that right, love?” Hook interjected. Regina noted the momentarily dip in Emma’s smile.

“We are?” Emma asked, her natural expression of confusion once again taking hold.

“We’ve had it arranged for days. I said I’d take you out to the Thai place you wanted to try,” Hook added lovingly as he brushed his lips over Emma’s. The blonde moved into the kiss, relishing the contact with her pirate.

“I’m sorry, I forgot. That sounds wonderful,” She said as they broke apart, placing her hand affectionately on his chest.

“We all know organisation isn’t exactly your strong point, Swan. At least I’m on hand to see you know where you’re meant to be,” Hook pointed out. Emma nodded and laughed at his gentle reprimand.

“On hand? Interesting choice of words. Well, I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow to work on the line instead then, Emma. Be at my office at noon. Sharp,” Regina said with a little more venom than the blonde deserved. 

Regina watched Emma stand, though her lowered eyes still lingered on the counter for far longer than natural. Regina searched for the reason for Emma’s hesitation.

“Fine,” Regina snapped with mirth, opening the cardboard box proffering the sticky glazed baked products to the goggling blonde, “just take it before you start drooling all over yourself.” Regina couldn’t help but enjoy the blonde’s childlike characteristics.

Regina snapped the box shut as Emma stared at the doughnut with an indulgent grin. Hook stood irritably by her side. Impatiently, he reached for her hand, wrapping his fingers around her wrist to lead her back to the charming family. Emma barely managed to thank Regina for the delicious treat before being whisked away.

It was probably a good thing Emma had left at that moment, Regina mused as a paper bag was placed on the counter. The last thing she needed to hear was the smug ‘told you so’ attitude if Emma had noticed the two orders of burgers and fries inside the bag. The jovial chatter and bright voices from the Charming booth in the corner could be heard over the general din of the diner. Regina could help but eavesdrop as she messaged Henry to say she was heading back.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, love?” The pirate’s dry tone carried over the chatter. “You need to keep fit lass, can’t have you letting the body I love go to ruin.”

Regina twisted in her chair, trying not to let it be noticed that she was listening in, but the indignity of the comment prevented her from leaving. If the dirty pirate had dared say such a thing to her she’d have a hard time not incinerating him on the spot. But to her chagrin, she saw Emma’s fingers loosen around the doughnut she was halfway through devouring, letting Hook take the rest for himself with a satisfied smile.

Regina seethed a little more than was natural when she saw that the food she had paid for ended up being given to the pirate. As he flashed Emma a cheeky grin, the blonde raised an eyebrow in return, leaning in to kiss him again. Love truly must be blind and possibly deaf and almost certainly moronic.

“Oh, Emma, you could join me for Zumba,” Snow’s chirpy tone rang out, breaking the Mayor’s analysis. Regina rolled her eyes, this was her cue to leave. There was only so much she could take for one day.

Regina just couldn’t see what Emma found to love in Hook. Poofing herself back to the mansion, she tried to let go of the thought so that she could enjoy her brief lunch with Henry as she was already running late due to her dallying in the diner. However, something about the whole situation kept eating at her. Her dislike for Killian burned deeply inside her. She considered that it was jealousy. Seeing the couple so happy, so blindly in love. Whereas she was alone, once again grieving the loss of love, struggling to keep her heart from breaking all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think?


	3. Brewing Storms

Steam rose in steady spirals from the stove as Regina stood chopping ingredients at the kitchen island of the mansion. She shifted a misplaced comic book out of the way with a grumble at Henry's messiness. It had been two weeks since his punishment had ended and he was making the most of his newfound freedom by constantly dashing off to meet friends or see his family at any given moment. An unfortunate consequence of this was that he seemed to leave a trail of belongings in his wake every time he rushed from the house, always late to whatever engagement he had planned. He was, however, still spending most of his nights at Mifflin Street. Regina wasn't sure why he hadn't been living more at Emma's but she had a suspicion that Henry may have noticed her struggle in coping with being alone. She loved the concern he had for her, but hated the thought of him feeling as though he had to take care of her. That she lacked that independence; that her son was the one parenting her.

"Regina?" Emma called out, her shout echoing around the foyer, following the slam of the door. It was typical of Emma to burst in and create enough noise to wake the dead. Regina stubbornly refused to answer. The mansion may be large, but it was by no means so vast that Emma couldn't put her feet to work and come to her instead of insisting on calling out in some absurd game of Marco Polo.

"Hey," the blonde said as she unnecessarily announced herself, finally sauntering into the kitchen. She stopped as soon as her feet crossed the threshold while raising her hand to cover her face instinctively at the offending scent, "whoa, what the hell is that?" She asked without trying to disguise her repulsion.

"That would be the potion," Regina stated concisely, as she carefully lifted a beaker in front of her and poured in a precise measure of a shimmering bronze liquid. "You'll get used to the smell," Regina assured as she delicately returned the glassware.

"Thank god. I thought for a minute it was dinner. Was about five seconds away from calling Granny's for an emergency takeout," Emma jested, wandering around the island, peering curiously at the liquids Regina was stirring. Regina knew the scene seemed a little domesticated for preparing a mystical concoction. She was after all using a standard pan which she stirred occasionally with a wooden spoon Emma had seen her use for baking. Silently she laughed at Emma, who based on this world's understanding of magic and potions had undoubtedly been expecting a cauldron. However, no snide comment ever came.

"Well your stomach is safe for now, Emma," Regina retorted, letting her eyes follow Emma as she moved onto poking around at the bottles and jars which were neatly organised on the counter. Unintentionally, Regina inhaled the fumes from her pot; forcing her to regain focus on the task and not the blonde. As she held back another sniffle, she assumed the fumes were finally beginning to get to her.

"You okay over there?" Emma asked with mild concern as she entertained herself by wiggling around a jar of magical herbs in front of her face. Her attention even more distracted as she watched them faintly glow each time she tilted the jar, however, it was clear she had heard Regina's discomfort and wanted a reply. The brunette hadn't concealed her sniffs as well as she thought.

"Fine," she bit back, trying to stay focused on her measurements. Regina just wanted this done; if this potion worked, it could at least hold the border. Carnage and fear would cease, allowing them precious time. So much was resting on her and her alone to get it right. Emma might be by her side, but she alone had the skills to prepare the tincture.

"Would you put that down?" Regina ordered with a sharp tone when she finally took note of the jar that Emma was inspecting. "Those are highly unstable and extremely flammable," She barked as she snatched the vessel out of Emma's hands and placed it back on the counter. "Why don't you make yourself useful and make us some coffee?" Regina asked, her tone softening; it was an unspoken apology. She hadn't intended to reprimand Emma as if she were Henry. She was tired and frustrated. The last thing she need this evening was Emma having a magical mishap due to her constant need to fidget.

Emma stared at her, debating whether she should be annoyed that she had been relegated to refreshment duty. She looked at the brunette ready to verbally retaliate until she appreciated the fatigue in Regina's eyes and the attempt at a sincere smile she threw her way. Wordlessly, Emma accepted her lack of usefulness and began to move fluidly around the kitchen. She had her own potion to make.

"Colombian or Ethiopian?" Emma asked as she looked at blend options available. As she looked to Regina to choose, she pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. It was such a common task, eyesight was not required to accomplish it.

"Whichever you prefer, you seem to drink more of my coffee than I do these days," Regina replied with a little chuckle. She was pleased her irate moment had passed with complete forgiveness.

"I like our coffee breaks," Emma shrugged simply as she went about the rest of the task mindlessly.

"So do I," Regina replied honestly, unable to keep the warmth from lighting her face as their eyes met; it felt like safety. Regina lost herself in the moment, her eyes searching Emma's, seeing the solidarity and understanding that held fast between them. She broke the moment as a soft cough escaped her and she hurriedly turned her attention back to the potion, feeling heat rise in her face.

"You want me to open a window or something?" Emma asked as heard the coffee maker start to brew, "Or are you just going to keep coughing?"

"No need," Regina replied coolly, letting Emma know that line of questioning was firmly closed. Emma raised her eyebrows and sighed, showing she understood that this time she was defeated.

"So… what is all this stuff?" Emma was once again poking around at the items on the island, moving things out of place and prodding at anything that caught her eye.

"Potion ingredients," Regina stated, trying to continue her work whilst keeping one eye on Emma to see that she didn't cause too much destruction.

"Yeah, I got that. Does this mean you've found a way to restore the border?" Emma perked up, the hope clinging to her words, idly fingering the bottle in her hands.

"Restore? No," Regina worded sadly. "However, these are some of my most unstable ingredients. I believe if I discover their antidotes… find a way to stabilise them, we can possibly use the potion to infuse the border with the same properties. With our magic, we could then stabilise it in much the same way. It should buy us time to find a more permanent solution. Prevent more collapses and keep the town and everyone in it safe."

"Pretty genius idea. Do you really think that'll work" Emma asked hopefully, handing a steaming mug of coffee to Regina's open hands before taking her own and leaning casually against the counter-top behind her.

"It's a long shot," Regina sighed with a shrug, cradling the coffee near her lips, "But at the moment, it's the best idea I have that isn't just draining ourselves every time a new hole shows up."

"So how can I help?" Emma asked brightly, shedding her jacket in a show of determined solidarity. Hearing the feasibility of Regina's plan had piqued her desire to get her hands dirty and not be a bystander on this mission. It was never her style.

"You're going to help make a potion?" So far Emma's experience with potions had been slim to none. Regina cautiously considered the potential benefits and pitfalls to letting Emma help, running her eyes up and down the woman's form.

"I can do it," Emma squeaked defensively, feeling Regina's gaze lingering on her. She knew she wasn't a culinary savant but she sensed she could at least participate without causing a catastrophe.

"Alright, Miss Swan." Regina straightened her back, smiling in challenge at the woman before her who suddenly looked apprehensive, "if you think you're up to it?" Regina swayed herself, holding the blade of the small dagger she had been using in her hand as she offered the handle to Emma.

She kept her eyes fixed on the younger woman, daring her to accept the offer. Even after so much learning and growing and still she knew her own faith in Emma was far greater than Emma's belief in herself. The blade slipped slowly from Regina's palm as Emma took the handle, accepting completely whatever Regina had to give her with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Chop that," Regina said, indicating a gnarled root that lay on a flat tile on the counter. She passed Emma a scrap of paper, scribbled with handwriting covering its entirety. "That explains the root's properties and indicates the next three ingredients and their measurements," she spoke, sniffing softly as she paused. "Think you can handle that?"

"Oh, I've got this, Regina," Emma smiled, swirling the dagger in front of herself, enjoying her newfound responsibility. "Just call me the magical Martha Stewart," Emma teased confidently as she adorned a wide toothy grin which made Regina roll her eyes.

"Why? The blonde hair and criminal record?" Regina quipped. "There are many things I could call you, but that would not be one of them." Regina chortled before stilling Emma's waving hand. "A little less flourish, or you're going to take your own eye out." Her hand lingered on Emma's, not able to bring herself to let go of the gentle hold, despite Emma's hand obediently stilling beneath hers.

"The last thing this potion needs is to be ruined by random Saviour body parts," Regina added as she finally let go of Emma's hand. She felt the warmth in her cheeks return as she turned to stir the boiling mixture on the stove, ensuring she didn't have to look the blonde in the eye. Hopefully, having a little space to work without Regina's eyes fixed on her would take the pressure off Emma. She knew the blonde would never admit how much pressure she put on herself to get things right.

Regina tried to maintain her focus on the simmering liquids she was stirring, a proud gleam glinting in her eye when the unmistakable sound of the dagger hitting the chopping board began. The constant and growing need to sniff was irritating her along with a scratch catching at the back of her throat. She sipped her coffee in her free hand to soothe the raw feeling.

Regina felt the presence at her back before she noticed that the noise in the kitchen had stopped. She shivered unconsciously at Emma's proximity; feeling the woman's warm breath on the back of her neck. She clenched her fists tighter as she felt herself react, wanting desperately to lean back to make contact with the woman; to mould into her. It took everything Regina had to not moan in the anticipated pleasure it would bring.

"Good enough?" Emma's voice was smugly cocky, a ploy she always used when she was uncertain of herself. Just another wall to hide the woman who was so clearly desperate for approval.

"Of course," Regina declared, glancing to the proffered board of precisely chopped roots. However, she was unwilling to turn further to properly evaluate the blonde's work for she was enjoying the minute contact of Emma's front pressed against her shoulder. Emma was clearly oblivious to it, or at least to the effect it was having in flustering the brunette. "I never doubted you, Emma." Since when did Emma's touch have this effect on me? Regina began to ponder. She couldn't understand why she wanted nothing more in this instant than to just press herself against the other woman. It was ridiculous and infuriating. Emma was a friend, and this was clearly just her grief toying with her mind. "Continue on with the instructions on the list." Regina pushed herself closer to the stove, willing to risk burning herself if it meant breaking contact with the woman behind her. These thoughts were completely inappropriate and she refused to give them headspace.

"Aghraban viper venom, crushed shrine leaves..." Emma muttered to herself as she poked around the bottles on the table, reading their faded labels. "...aspaeddock, orange sumac nectar, human semen…" Emma had barely begun her next word when it died on her lips and she took a double take. "Human semen?!" Emma yelped forcing Regina to turn and meet her questioning eyes; the blonde's mouth open in shock and mild disgust. "Seriously?"

"You've seen spells that require still beating human hearts or newborn babies and yet _this_ shocks you?" Certainly, it wasn't a pleasant substance, but Regina hadn't expected Emma to be quite so squeamish. She watched Emma's nose crinkle in distaste, holding the bottle further away from herself.

"Sure but…" Emma's tone took a turn for curiosity as a playful glint sparked in her eye, "where did you get it?"

"From a man," Regina said dismissively, more than happy to remain cryptic, if for no other reason than to toy with the blonde. "I didn't realise this was going to be a biology lesson. I'm certain you know how these things work."

"Well yeah but, who's is it?" Emma asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Regina blanched; that was a question she definitely did not intend to answer. She leaned in, closing the gap between them.

"Do you _really_ want to ask me that?" Regina husked, eyebrow raised and sly smile on her face. Emma seemed to consider for a moment before deciding and just tilting her head to the side, letting the question go.

"Still, it's a hell of a thing to ask someone." Emma leaned back propping her elbows on the counter behind her, "What exactly did you say? Hey, come in for some coffee, see my bedroom, take your pants off and let me bottle some of your best swimmers?"

"Something along those lines I suppose," Regina agreed with mirth, enjoying the play between them. It was unceremoniously broken, however, by Emma's phone bleeping demandingly. Regina resignedly resumed her work, scrutinising the book on the island and grabbing the pestle and mortar.

"It's Killian," Emma voiced.

"Well, speaking of something slimy and unpleasant," Regina mumbled to herself, confident that Emma's attention was firmly glued to her phone, texting back the pirate.

"I think he's starting to miss all the pirating." Emma's concerned tone accompanied her awkward shuffle as she set the phone back on the counter and tried to keep helping Regina.

"Naturally. Rum, stealing, the smell of fish, sharing confined spaces with other dirty, sweaty men. Must be tearing him apart to be missing out on all that." Regina didn't bother to look up from her work.

"I don't know," Emma muttered dejectedly. "Regina," Emma began, but was stopped when the powder she had been adding to the beaker in her hand sparked to life, shooting out a jet of scarlet flames and exploding the glass in her hand.

"Emma!" Regina gasped, extinguishing the flames with a flick of her hand and rushing to the blonde's side. Emma cradled her hand against her chest as she folded in on herself in pain. "Are you alright?" Regina flustered, trying to grasp Emma's hand to survey the damage. Her eyes scanned the blonde up and down repeatedly in quick succession, searching for further injuries while assessing the amount pain that the Saviour was suffering.

"I'm okay," Emma managed to gasp out, jaw still set in apparent agony. It had all happened so suddenly. One minute they had been talking and then the next, fire and glass had been everywhere.

"Let me see," Regina tried to pry Emma's arm away from her chest. When the blonde relented, and let her muscles relax, Regina was met with the sight of angry red burns peppering the blonde's arm and chest. Shards of glass were protruding from the flesh and small droplets of blood beginning to emerge.

"What were you mixing?" Regina pressed; panicking as she thought about the toxicity of some of the ingredients and what they could be doing inside Emma right at that moment. "Emma, tell me, what were you mixing?" She was trying not to grab hold of Emma and shake her in her urgency.

"Those." Emma pointed to a small blue bottle and squat jar beside one another, still hunched over and trying to catch her breath.

"Okay," Regina spoke mostly to herself as she visibly relaxed. "Okay, that's not too bad." She nodded to herself as she analysed their combined biological effects.

"Not too bad?" Emma squealed as her breathing began to slow to a normal rate as the pain became manageable, "What's going to happen?" She asked without effort to hide her fear. Emma straightened herself and tried to shake the lingering sting from her blistering and bleeding arm.

"The components you mixed aren't fatal and they won't do any lasting damage," Regina explained as she guided Emma gently by her uninjured arm to sit at the table.

"But?"

"But they'll stay in your system for a few hours at least." Forcing Emma by the shoulders to sit, Regina moved to the cupboard to retrieve the first aid box, quelling the shaking of her own hands. If the ingredients Emma had been working with had been different, the outcome could have been so much worse. Regina didn't even want to contemplate it. The torture of it being her fault that Emma was irrevocably hurt was unimaginable.

"So, am I going to sprout another head or something?" Emma asked, looking more like herself as she got a handle on the pain. Living as the saviour in Storybrooke did tend to increase one's pain threshold.

"And have two heads talking at me at once?" Regina quipped, glad of the return to normality in Emma's sarcastic joke. "Thankfully, no. It will affect your balance and coordination as well as your focus. So, things may be a little hazy, but that's about it." Regina sat herself in the chair next to Emma, setting the first aid box and a small bottle from the countertop onto the table as she took Emma's arm into her hands, placing it palm upwards on her lap.

"Sounds like you got me drunk," Emma volleyed.

"Essentially," Regina confirmed as she assessed the glass shards.

"Can't I just heal myself?" Emma asked impatiently, shuffling in her seat and being entirely fed up of the situation now that she knew she was in no danger. She wanted to be in control.

"Absolutely," Regina agreed instantly, "we just have to get the glass out and pour on some of that," she tilted her head to the table, indicating the corked bottle, "it should help limit the effects. Then you can heal yourself."

Eradicating all evidence of the incident only took minutes. Regina had carefully tweezed the glass from Emma's flesh; impressed when the blonde barely flinched at the pain and discomfort it must have caused. Emma was insistent on using her magic to self-heal, and when her skin returned to its natural state, Regina felt a sense of loss when Emma took her arm back. The need for intimate contact no longer necessary. She shook off the feeling by busying herself with magically vanishing the shattered glass and scorch marks on the floor. Regina instructed the slightly swaying Sheriff to stay seated and let herself rest for a few minutes. Regina went back to working on the potion but her focus was constantly split between it and Emma.

Regina was confident her diagnosis was correct and when Emma returned to her usual restless self and started pestering to be included, any lingering uncertainty was erased. Emma gave a series of indignant huffs and muttered complaints once her usefulness was relegated back to book duty. Scanning endless tomes for a permanent solution they were still seeking was a mindless task. The danger of another explosion seemed far more enticing to the blonde. The lack of focus was apparent to Regina, for every time she looked up from her work she found Emma either gazing blankly at dusty pages or clicking mindlessly on her phone. She was sending endless text messages, the responding dings becoming increasingly annoying, setting the phone to silent was evidently troublesome. Just as Regina was about to snap, the phone conversation finally ended.

Emma hadn't appreciated how long, laborious and ultimately boring potion making was when she had offered to keep Regina company this evening. She watched Regina carefully add ingredients to her pot for another hour. They had barely spoken to each other, except during their official coffee break. Emma noted she hadn't achieved much, having only skimmed through nine pages of the book Regina had thrust into her hands. The brunette was triple checking everything she was doing; her concentration increasing with every passing moment. It was obvious to any observer that Regina was reaching a critical point in the potion's preparation. Henry had come home and settled himself in the lounge, shouting intermittently at whatever enemies he was blowing up in his game. It didn't take long for Emma to seize the opportunity for a little excitement and with a half-baked excuse she adjourned to the living join him, stumbling a little on her feet due to the aftereffects of the toxins still in her system.

Regina forged ahead with the potion, smiling as she heard the muted background noise of the two voices playfully goading each other from the other room. She tried to keep working as Emma's phone began to persistently make itself known with shrieking, vibrating text alerts. Her frustration grew as the noise kept distracting her from her work which was reaching judicious stages and required her full concentration. It was hard enough with the lethargy her muscles were beginning to feel and the fog that was clouding her mind. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She couldn't stop, though, as even the slightest deviation from the instructions would at best result in wasted materials and an evening; at worst a magical explosion that would make Emma's mishap seem like child's play. Seven texts in a row was enough to make Regina call for Emma, straining her throat further. When she didn't hear the padding of Emma's footsteps, she leaned over and searched Emma's jacket for the intrusive device. She struggled to find how to turn the damn thing to silent; she only had seconds before the shrine leaves had to be added. Flustered, she pushed the power button to turn it off, assuming that text messages could always be read later.

With the distraction removed, Regina tackled the demanding aspects of the concoction expertly. She allowed herself to feel accomplished as she looked as the pale blue mixture simmer, knowing it looked exactly as described. Her reverie was broken as the loud laughs and cries of victory or defeat in the next room intruded on her peaceful atmosphere. When Emma grumpily stomped haphazardly into the room, opening the refrigerator with a solid yank and disappearing behind its door, she knew exactly who had been defeated. It was more than obvious that the lack of coordination from her magical intoxication had lead to a rather spectacular defeat; the first in a long while. When they were together, as much fun as Henry and Emma had, they were both ungracious winners and very sore losers. Regina cocked her head as she watched Emma, but made no comment as the blonde gave less than believable claims that she had come back to help.

Emma didn't speak as she solemnly returned to her book and Regina didn't prompt her to. They had long become used to silence between them, it was no longer the awkward silence of hostility, but a comforting presence. Their tranquil environment ended as Regina stifled a scratchy cough that was growing more and more persistent in its irritation. She'd barely held back several sniffs and as she discreetly grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose, she could feel Emma's eyes on her.

"Is this the potion affecting you?" Emma questioned and Regina could feel the narrowed, suspicious eyes before she even looked up. "Because if it's ingredients are making me feel this drunk just from a few scratches, what the hell is it going to do to you when you've been inhaling it all day?"

Regina was slightly surprised by the odd look Emma was giving her, but couldn't quite place the emotions clouding her features. "It's not the potion, dear," Regina clarified.

"No?" Emma asked, a little accusingly as she chomped on another of the carrot batons she'd stolen from Regina's fridge.

"No. I simply," Regina inhaled deeply, feeling foolish for being so hesitant, "I may be coming down with a cold." She hated succumbing to something so weak and common as falling ill. It grated on her. "A small cold. Barely there," she assured, conveying she did not want to discuss it further. "I probably caught it from that germ infestation your parents are raising," Regina grumbled.

Emma was now pressing her lips together clearly trying to hide a laugh, "oh yeah, I think he was sick all last week." She either hadn't noticed or hadn't minded Regina's slight on her brother. They both knew too well that Neal had taken a more than liking for Regina and could barely keep his sticky paws off her. It was almost as though he had a radar for her; anticipating her presence before she entered a room. Regina found the situation amusing, though she would never admit it outright. She didn't need the Charmings to know she was fond of all their offspring. Instead she feigned annoyance.

"Wonderful," Regina muttered under her breath. An entire week feeling worse than she did now was something she simply refused to stand for; it was not an option. She was a second away from making another sarcastic comment when her eyes caught on the orange baton being swirled about in Emma's fingers before making its way to her mouth. "What are you doing with those?" Regina asked, a little dumbfounded by Emma's uncharacteristic choice.

"Umm, eating?" Emma looked utterly confused as she glanced between Regina and the food in her hand, "What, were you saving them or something?" Emma was a little affronted that the Mayor might be denying her vegetables.

"Not at all, you're more than welcome to them." Regina replied, "They're just not your usual sugar and grease laden choice of snack."

"Just felt like them," Emma replied with a casual air, "you've been on at me to eat more healthily for years. So, what's the problem?" Regina was tempted to respond that, yes, whilst she may have spent years trying to encourage healthier eating habits in the blonde, she never expected her to actually listen. However, despite Emma's nonchalant response, she had bristled more than normal at the questioning so Regina let the topic drop.

The pair worked in near silence for another hour until they stopped for another coffee break; Emma was bored and Regina needed the caffeine infusion. The Mayor sipped her coffee slowly, blowing across the steam and welcoming the warmth that soothed her throat. Neatly crossing her legs as she sat across from Emma at the kitchen island they began contentedly discussing a boating trip Henry was looking forward to on the Jolly Roger. It was an event that Henry and Snow were insistent Regina join them for; one that Regina was avoiding at all costs.

"Shit," Emma exclaimed as she picked up her phone from beneath one side of a large, dusty book. Regina's brow furrowed as she searched for the problem.

"My phone's dead. Shit." Emma groaned, her head falling in her hands dramatically.

Relieved that there was no real problem, Regina went back to enjoying Emma's preferred Ethiopian blend coffee, before remembering.

"Oh, I switched it off," Regina stated between sips, "to concentrate."

"You did what?" Emma's eyes were suddenly on her and glaring with desperate anger.

"I switched off your phone," Regina failed to see what on earth was so abhorrent about the simple action. It had been for their mutual benefit. "I tried to turn the infernal thing to silent, but it turned off instead and I forgot to switch it back on. Sorry, I didn't mean any harm, the noise was distracting," she shrugged, watching Emma's frantic dismay from over her coffee cup.

"Damn it, Regina," Emma shouted, hurriedly pressing buttons to switch her phone back on. "What the hell gives you the right?" She was up and pacing now, her eyes only briefly leaving the screen in her hand to address the source of her anger. Regina was utterly confused by the level of Emma's anger.

"It's just a phone, Emma. I tried to call you, but you were busy with Henry," Regina tried to reason. "I hardly think your gossiping with Ruby or whatever nonsense had to be sent over endless messaging is more important than the town's safety, If I messed up the potion..."

"I am the Sheriff!" Emma shouted, slamming her hand down onto the table, across from where Regina sat. "I'm not Henry," Emma continued, her arms gesticulating wildly in her flash of anger. "I'm not a child you can control and punish however you want. What if there had been an emergency? What if more of the border had collapsed or...god Regina, I'm the Sheriff and I have the responsibility and the right to be informed." Emma turned her attention to her phone which beeped frequently, alerting the owner to all the communications they had missed.

"You are also currently not on call," Regina retorted coolly, narrowing her eyes. "David is manning the station, with more than one deputy at his disposal and if there were any impending doom, I am confident even your parents know how to contact you here. Which is beside the point as I would be informed anyway." Regina was really failing to understand her anger, people had survived for decades in this town without a cell phone.

"It's not your choice to make!" Emma berated as she started skim reading her messages.

"Perhaps," Regina acquiesced, though the gesture was laced with sarcasm as she felt her own annoyance burn at Emma's dramatic overreaction. "But you've often got your phone off when I've tried to contact you. Yesterday for instance, my assistant had to waste over an hour trying to get hold of you. So obviously, this sudden dedication to your job only matters when it suits you."

"That was my choice." Emma threw with more venom than she had directed at the Mayor in years.

"Fine. It won't happen again," Regina worded stiffly, still feeling her own anger bubbling at Emma's hostility. "But I'd like to know why you're really so angry about this. Especially since you didn't even notice until I told you. You could have switched it back on at any point."

"I told you, I am the Sheriff. I have responsibilities. I can't just disappear because you can't deal with a few text messages." It was obvious to Regina that Emma's anxiety was increasing. She was worried. This wasn't about being potentially reneging on her duties.

"Emma, I know you. I really know you. You are way too angry for this to be about work" Regina gently pressed. She didn't have the energy to go ten rounds with the blonde; more importantly she needed her and Emma to always be on good terms.

"I have calls to make." Emma replied sarcastically, walking from the room, already pressing the phone to her ear.

Regina was left alone in the kitchen, still cradling her coffee and totally bemused by what had just transpired. She stared at the doorway Emma had left through, as though answers would magically appear if she waited long enough. Her lips set in a hard line, she listened as Emma's muffled voice could be heard from behind the closed door of the lounge where she had retreated to. Regina did her best not to listen, but her curiosity and perplexity about the whole situation overwhelmed her better judgement and she found herself almost holding her breath as she strained to hear. The words were too quiet for Regina to make out, but she could hear the nervous and apologetic tone as Emma rushed over her words. It made the situation no clearer.

Regina did her best to convey an air of apathy as Emma bristled back into the room, her mood clearly not having improved despite whatever calls she had made. Wordlessly, Emma roughly grabbed her coat, causing the chair it was draped over to wobble precariously. She thrust her arms into the sleeves savagely and set Regina with a cold glare, which Regina did her best not to react to, but instead kept her expression soft and imploring, trying to search Emma's eyes for whatever was going on behind that wall that currently stood an extra six foot thick.

"I'm going home," Emma spoke indignantly, now barely able to meet Regina's eye, "you clearly don't need any more distractions", Regina flinched a little as Emma bit out the words.

"Why don't you…" Regina tried to speak; to placate with some form of atonement, even if she wasn't sure after such a blow up that Emma deserved any. But Emma dismissively spoke over her.

"I'll come over tomorrow to work on the spell," Emma said shortly.

With nothing more shared between them, Regina watched Emma turn on her heel and leave. She sighed to herself as the door slammed. The woman was both ridiculous and infuriating. She contemplated why Emma's immature hostility towards her caused her to feel unsettled.

"Are you guys done fighting yet?" Henry's voice shouted out from upstairs.

Regina shook her head, irritated. Emma's bad habit of shouting in the house was undoing her ten uninhibited years of instilling manners in Henry. She looked at her kitchen and gave a heavy sigh as she rose, knowing she must return it to an immaculate condition before rest could be had. Regina realised that as she wiped the surfaces for the last time, all she had thought of was Emma and their one-sided argument. She was proud of the bottled glimmering potion she held in her hand, the accomplishment and hope that it represented. It did nothing, though, to soothe her rapidly forming headache that as ever was courtesy of Emma Swan.


	4. Fever Pitch

Regina curled herself deeply under the blanket draped over her as she pressed her face further into one of the cushions on the sofa beneath her aching head. She felt wretched. She would allow herself one more minute of rest before productivity would have to commence. Regina already felt guilty over sleeping well into the mid morning. She had hoped that would clear herself of whatever illness was creeping inside her. If anything, though, she felt worse than ever. She'd tried to put on a brave face for Henry when passing him in the hallway, but with one look at her puffy eyes and red nose he had instantly told her to go back to bed, despite her protestations that there was no need.

Ignoring the aches that were hanging in every muscle, Regina willed herself to sit up, and began shuffling the papers laid out on the coffee table in front of her. She was determined to get at least a little work done. She brushed aside the rapidly accumulating pile of tissues, adamantly telling herself that she'd put them in the trash can any minute, as soon as she could force herself to get up. It was at the other side of the room; it could wait. No one could see her, she could be less than perfect for just a few more minutes. She stared at the papers, squeezing the pen in her hand. She could do this, just a few paragraphs at a time. If only she could ignore the pounding in her skull and the pressure burning behind her eyes long enough to force them to focus.

Eyes watering with effort and throat raw from coughing, Regina slumped back into the sofa, accepting defeat. There was no way she could even get through reading, let alone comprehend the files enough to be even vaguely productive. After loudly blowing her nose, she growled with frustration. Being ill was something she simply didn't have time for and it irritated her to no end. She hated not being in control of her own body. However, since her solitude garnered a judge-free environment for her weakness, Regina lifted her feet up onto the sofa, tucking them under herself once more as a shiver violently wracked her body. Feeling so vulnerable fully stabbed into her consciousness how very alone she once again was. She doubted she would have allowed Robin to care for her and she definitely wouldn't allow Henry. But knowing that there was nobody there to even want to, that no one would fight her to accept help, caused tears to swell into her eyes before she blinked them away in frustration. Her eyes closed and she held them shut, trying to steady her breathing and let herself melt into the exhaustion if only to stave off the loneliness. Before long she felt her thoughts diminish as sleep overtook her.

Every fibre of her muscles protested as Regina slowly felt herself float back to the waking world. She felt heavy and groggy and coughed roughly, feeling her chest ache and wheeze. She could feel the sunlight piercing through her eyelids uncomfortably, only worsening the vice like throbbing in her skull. Blearily she blinked her eyes, keeping them in a forced squint against the light. Focusing dimly on the room, a figure swam into her vision. She tilted her head upward and the smug, raised eyebrows and knowing smirk of Emma Swan flooded her vision.

Regina groaned inwardly at the folded arms and bold stance of the woman staring at her. It made her feel exposed. How long had Emma been there? Had she just stood staring at her whilst she slept? Immediately Regina felt anger bubbling up within her that Emma had trespassed on a moment of such unguarded vulnerability, unable to defend herself after their last encounter had ended with such tension. In response to her mounting chagrin, Regina did her best to sit up and look as menacing and regal as possible. The violent and unexpected coughing fit that shook her whole body completely ruined the effect.

"You look like hell," Emma stated with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the coffee table, making herself at home and leaning toward Regina.

"Did you want something?" Regina huffed, trying to catch her breath and slumping back into the sofa, giving up any attempt to hold her posture as her muscles angrily protested. "Why exactly are you acting like some sort of depraved bandit, sneaking in here and watching me sleep?"

"Well I'm here because we planned to try out the potion today," Emma sighed, fiddling with the papers that lay half beside and half under her, scanning them lazily for anything of interest. "But since you look like some sort of plague victim, I'm going to make you tea instead," Emma added brazenly as she made eye contact with the debilitated brunette.

Regina felt an odd sense of panic flood over her. She silently admitted the blonde's suggestion of tea sounded delightful, and needed, but letting Emma in like this wasn't easy to accept. However, as she looked as the blonde's inquisitive eyes she fought within herself between her walls of self preservation and the desire to let go and let Emma in that little bit more. Their parting words the night before had been undercut with hostility, yet here she was, without resolution, caring for her. Regina pondered if she looked as awful as she felt and that was the cause of Emma's concern. She mentally assessed her appearance; no makeup, clothes ruffled and creased from sleep, eyes blurry and nose running. Her hands moved to flatten her mussed hair unconsciously, trying to gain some semblance of presentability and regain even footing. Not willing to acknowledge how important it felt to look good in front of the woman.

"There's no need," Regina finally uttered, still busy with her own thoughts. However, Emma was already sweeping tissues into her hands from the coffee table and gave her a stern smile which told Regina that the blonde had no intention of listening to her. Typical. Instead, Regina was then tenderly being pushed back to lie down by Emma's free hand on her shoulder. She felt the gentle squeeze of Emma's fingers as she dropped back to the cushions, lacking the strength to physically protest the much stronger woman.

As Emma left the room, Regina pondered how to politely ask the Saviour to leave. All she needed was to sleep off the offending virus, not to be treated like an invalid. Surprisingly, as she heard Emma clattering around in the kitchen, she found an undeniable, strange, warm feeling curling in her stomach. Her mind was operating so slowly that Regina felt she had just began to cover herself more effectively when Emma reappeared before her; holding two steaming cups of tea. Regina watched through hazy eyes as one mug was set on the coffee table before a firm hand was pushing on her feet, forcing them closer to her body to make space on the end of the sofa which Emma promptly filled.

"Sit up," Emma spoke gently, her hand pressing on Regina's back encouragingly. The brunette reluctantly followed the instruction, making sure to add a disapproving stare to her expression and Emma only chuckled in response.

Regina's disdain was short-lived, as sitting upright caused her head to feel oddly dizzy and heavy. She stayed still, urging the sensation to pass. As soon as she the feeling sufficiently ebbed, Emma slowly placed a mug into her hands. Emma may have tried to be subtle by watching Regina closely from the corner of her eye, but Regina could feel Emma analyse each movement as she sipped her own tea.

"It's got honey and lemon in it," Emma said encouragingly as she blew steam from her mug, "it should help." Regina nodded glumly but her lips quirked up just slightly at the gesture.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina spoke, trying to convey her genuine appreciation in the three simple words. The woman beside her just smiled in response. They sat that way for a while, each leaning against an arm of the sofa, quietly sipping tea. Regina used the time to concentrate on suppressing the throbbing in her head and body, trying in vain to will herself well again by thought alone. A deep shiver sprang up her back and Regina pulled the blanket more firmly around her knees before a hand appeared against her forehead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina coughed, pulling her head back to dodge the hand pressing against it. The tingling she got from just the slightest contact from the blonde was disconcerting and difficult enough to quash when she was well, let alone now when she felt more than ever the urge to just sink into the blonde's strong arms and let go.

"Stay still and stop complaining," Emma scolded, re-affixing her hand upon Regina's clammy forehead, refusing to let her squirm away. "Where's your thermometer?"

"That won't be necessary." Regina shivered, her teeth chattering. Her whole body felt chilled and all she could think about was nuzzling herself under as many blankets as possible; the ridiculous notion of doing so with Emma briefly ran through her mind. Her fever was lowering her inhibitions exponentially. "You may go, Emma. Really, I don't have the energy to attempt the potion on the border today, so there's really no need for you to stay."

"I know there's no need," Emma said, rolling her eyes, "But I want to. You know it wouldn't kill you to let someone look out for you once in a while. We've been over this, I've got your back."

Regina's heart fluttered at the sentiment. It had been so long since somebody had wanted to take care of her other than their shared son. Regina always deflected Henry's efforts though; it resolutely was not his job to take on. Even as a child, Regina had been cared for by nannies and servants; people paid and obligated to undertake the duty. There had been no one that did so out of any sort of genuine affection. Her father had tried to show her love in her formative years, something that would have been so easy to grow accustomed to as she grew from a child to a young woman, but Cora's control had stopped her father's care barely before Regina had grown above his knee. She needed Regina to grow up strong and independent, that took precedence over everything. Combined, it made the attitude from Emma even harder to comprehend. Regina found herself searching for some hidden agenda, some reason to warrant the dedicated gesture.

"I need to grab you the thermometer and some Advil," Emma said, absently running her hand through Regina's hair. Regina was a little flushed by the action, but could not bring herself to put a stop to it. "So are you going to stop being a pain in the ass and tell me where you keep it?"

"You have no problem making yourself at home in my house, I'm surprised you haven't found the medicine cabinet yet. In the bathroom, you can't exactly miss it." Regina managed to get the words out before another coughing fit took her over. She felt a hand stroking smooth circles into her back as she hunched over. All too soon the soothing motion was gone as her coughs subsided and she felt the cushions shift as Emma stood from the sofa, telling her she was going to get the thermometer and not to go anywhere. Where it was the blonde thought she would be going was beyond her.

Regina knew she should use the brief respite and privacy to make herself more presentable, to put back on the mask of regal composure. Instead she listened to her body's call, blowing her nose before laying back down on the couch. She nestled under the covers, using her arm to shield the light from her eyes. Her mind wandered back to the exchange that just occurred. The blonde had broken through her defences. It seemed to have happened very slowly and all at once, but she couldn't deny that Emma was the one person beyond Henry she found herself truly being herself around; the barriers and walls, the masks she wore were all crumbling piece by piece. Emma being in her home, wandering around, helping herself to whatever she liked, as though it were her own. It felt natural.

Hearing the soft shuffle of Emma's socked feet on the carpet returning, Regina didn't even bother to lift the arm from her eyes, choosing instead to try to stay in the little ball of comfort she'd managed to find. As she heard the blonde nearing the couch, she felt her legs being lifted and the cushions dip as Emma sat down and placed her legs back, across her lap. Regina tensed a little at the more intimate contact, but as Emma's hand straightened the blanket, stroking her calf in the process, she felt her muscles relax and give in to the pleasurable feeling.

"Open," Emma ordered, Regina lifted her elbow, peeling half of her arm off her face and cracking open one eye to see herself faced with the thermometer which Emma was holding just inches from her.

"I think not," Regina mumbled, closing her eyes again and trying to ignore the aggravated huff from the end of the sofa. She knew she was sick, she didn't need the instrument confirming it for Emma.

"Just stick it in your mouth and I'll stop pestering you," Emma drummed the fingers of her free hand against Regina's leg causing a shiver to run up her body and goosebumps to pop onto her arms, doing nothing to convince the blonde that she was fine.

"I'll tell you where you can stick it." Regina tried to put threat behind the words, but even she could tell they came out more like a petulant child than evil queen. The rapidly declining ability to enunciate her consonants thanks to her blocked nose was not helping matters and she could already hear Emma trying to hold back a laugh. When she apprehensively ventured a look from under her arm, the blonde was indeed looking at her as though she were an adorable child. She wanted to roll her eyes but the pain in her head prevented it. If only to wipe the expression from Emma's face, Regina relented and swiped the thermometer from her, jamming it into her mouth with annoyance. The device's beep had barely registered in Regina's brain when Emma quickly removed it with gentle care.

"One hundred and three," Emma's eyebrows had shot up and Regina groaned at the numbers. Pills were promptly placed into her hand, and a glass of water presented to her. "You have one hell of a fever. Take those, then bed."

Swallowing down the pills, trying to ignore the shooting pain in her head at the action, Regina officially gave up trying to fight Emma on her demands. She simply didn't have the energy and sought the path of least resistance. She threw the blanket off herself, feeling the cold rush through her down to her bones. Shivering, she moved her legs tremulously to the floor, feeling the room spin as she shakily lifted herself to her feet. Her vision swirled as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She felt hands grab around her waist and tensed biceps folding around her.

"Hey, I've got you. You okay?"

Regina could only manage a stoic nod, allowing Emma's hold to keep her upright. Once she felt she could stand unassisted, she tried to slip from Emma's grasp, though Emma refused to completely let go. Slowly, one step at a time they moved together to through the house. She was glad the blonde hadn't suggested 'poofing' up the stairs; the sensation of teleporting would be overwhelming to her current sensitive state. All planned protests to rid herself of the blonde to look after herself slipped away as she felt her legs wobble.

They had only ascended three stairs when Regina's vision dimmed, black spots flickering across her eyes as her legs shook dangerously beneath her. Within barely a second, Emma had wrapped herself more securely around her, taking on her weight and sparing a hand to briefly sweep stray hair from Regina's eyes to check how alert she was. Regina was thankful for the security, knowing if it wasn't for Emma she wouldn't have been able to make it up to her room. She tried to take her own weight, to move independently, but after failing twice she allowed Emma to half lift, half support her the rest of the way.

Arriving in the bedroom, Regina could feel Emma's soft pants against the back of her neck, the effort of holding most of her weight as they'd negotiated the stairs had exerted the blonde and despite her fitness, her breaths were still heavy. Regina felt goosebumps rise along her spine and she closed her eyes, leaning back into Emma's chest, knowing she could pass off the motion as fevered exhaustion, and certainly that was part of it. But she had to bite back a moan at the feeling of Emma's supple chest pressed into her back, her strong arms wrapped completely around her and warm breath still tickling the nape of her neck. If she had been more in control of her faculties, Regina would have felt ashamed and guilty at the move, but in her slight delirium she could do nothing but enjoy it and pray Emma would never let go.

"Come on, sit."

Regina didn't even bother to open her eyes just allowed herself to be maneuvered, letting Emma have full control over her. She let herself be turned and felt the back of her knees hit the bed. Regina became vaguely aware of Emma rustling around her room, drawers opening and closing, only to feel the bed sink next to her, feeling Emma's hip against hers.

"Let's get you changed and under the covers," Emma said as she purposefully spoke at lower register. Regina groaned at the prospect, knowing she'd have to open her eyes. Blinking blearily she could make out the wobbly silhouette of the woman next to her, the blonde hair feeling too bright for her throbbing head.

"Do you want to try, or should I help?"

This was a dangerous situation. All Regina wanted to do was lie down in as many blankets as humanly possible and close her eyes; that goal was her sole focus. She barely acknowledged that she wasn't alone when she lay back, eyes closed and fumbled at the side of her skirt for the zip. Managing to rid herself of the skirt and tights after much wriggling, she mindlessly reached out a hand, patting the bed around her in search of clothes to replace them. Cracking open an eye she propped herself on her elbows to see Emma's outstretched hand towards her, offering pyjamas. The blonde had turned away slightly to protect Regina's modesty and if she didn't know better she could have sworn there was a new flush of colour painted across the woman's cheeks. The thought alone tingled at her heart. After a little twisting and huffing and some unacknowledged assistance from Emma, Regina was soon settled in pyjamas and in bed, clutching the thick duvet firmly around her, feebly trying to resist Emma pulling it off.

"Regina, you're burning up. You can have the blanket to your waist. No higher or your fever is going to land you in hospital." Regina wasn't sure, but she interpreted Emma's tone as one of worry.

Regina began to slumber as she melted into the comfort below her, only to be viciously taken out of her reverie as a wet cloth seemingly splattered onto her forehead. She could just make out Emma perched on the edge of the bed, as she felt the blonde wipe her forehead and neck, increasing the relief from the coolness the wet cloth provided. Before she could think on the situation any further, she felt herself drifting, only aware of the lingering shivers pulsing through her flesh.

Regina had no way of knowing how much time had passed before she felt herself stirring, her head pounding angrily and her whole body aching like she'd spent the last month in battle. She blinked once, twice and then registered the soft motions of a hand stroking her hair, the same cold, wet feeling still being moved around her neck and cheeks. She closed her eyes, the sunlight filtering through the windows too much to handle.

"Regina, you have to wake up for a little bit," Emma said in a volume barely above a whisper. The light through the window was no longer piercing gold but a dusky grey as Regina took in her surroundings, still trapped between feverish sleep and consciousness. Turning her head she was greeted by the sight of a loaded tray, being held precariously in Emma's hands.

She sluggishly shuffled herself over to make room for Emma who promptly sat in the vacated space and placed the tray on Regina's lap when she finally sat up. The movement had once again caused wracking coughs that shook her.. Emma instinctively reacted, rubbing circles into the brunette's back as she held the tray, desperate for the contents to not spill and scold. As Regina breathing finally calmed to something close to normalcy, her eyes opened and processed the tray. It carried a perfect selection for the infirm; a glass of water sat next to two pills, a small plate carrying two slices of dry toast and a bowl of soup that, from what Regina could work out, was some variety of vegetable. She looked sideways at the woman next to her. Emma was biting her lip and looking oddly nervous. Regina tried to place why, but her brain was barely functioning enough to take in basic visuals, let alone emotional meaning.

"Take the pills and drink. Google says you need to keep your fluids up," Emma helpfully suggested. As Regina nodded despite the protestation of her aching head, she took the pills and tried to drink, Emma kept babbling nervously.

"…And I made you soup. And some toast. I didn't know what you'd feel able to eat, so I made both." Regina gulped down mouthfuls of water, shivering at the cool liquid.

"I don't really know how to do this."

Regina barely heard the words, they were uttered so quietly. Through her haze she finally began to understand Emma's anxiety and the realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. Of course Emma didn't know how to take care of someone when they were sick, because there had never been anyone to do it for her; to show her how. The loneliness of the woman's past made tears sting in the corners of Regina's eyes. She didn't know what to say. Her flu fogged brain impeded any rational thought, so Regina did the only thing she could think of to comfort the blonde in return and lay her head to her side, letting it fall on Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you." Regina said appreciatively as Emma's arm wrapped around her shoulder, tightly enough to squeeze her upper arm. It was Emma's way of reciprocating the gesture.

Reluctantly, Regina removed her head and her temperature was once again taken by slight force before she could focus on eating the soup Emma had brought. Emma frowned as Regina hadn't shown any signs of improvement despite the medication. Slowly though, Regina methodically ate the soup, pleasing the blonde who played on her phone to give Regina feigned privacy, even though they were still touching. Once Regina had eaten as much of the soup as she could, she quickly fell back into her dreamless sleep.

The darkness seeping through the room was kept at bay by a single lamp when Regina next woke. She reached for the bedside table, trying to reach the glass of water waiting for her there, but her movement was impeded by something solid on her arm. Looking over, she saw the cause of her entrapment, and it was softly snoring, arm clasping Regina's protectively. Emma. She no longer needed water, just enough consciousness so she could stare before falling back to slumber, laying her head against blonde hair.

Total darkness greeted Regina as she woke shivering at some early hour before dawn had broken. Fever taking greater hold, her body quaked in chills. Hiking the blanket closer to her chest, she looked to her side, where her body found the most warmth. Emma was laid fully against the length of her body, fast asleep, but never losing contact. Emma looked peaceful, headphones in her ears, as she hugged a small white stuffed dog. Emma had stayed all day, into the night. Regina finally accepted that she wasn't alone as shifted slightly into the blonde's body. With their breathing synchronized, Regina slept once more, dreaming of the saviour.

The next sixteen hours passed in a flurry of repetitive actions for Regina; waking to trays being brought to her, gulping down pills and water, her forehead cooled with damp cloths filling the small gaps between sleep. As her fever began to clear Regina became aware of the one constant through the whole weekend, Emma. She was there caring for her, stroking her hair, dozing open mouthed by her side. She never left.

\------------------------------

Monday afternoon found Regina in her office at town hall. She still felt awful, the flu proving harder to shake than she would like. After an entire weekend spent in bed, Regina had refused to lose any more of her time to recuperation. Emma had fought her on the move, but relented when she realised Regina was no longer reliant on her.

Flicking through files, Regina was mentally counting down the hours until she could go home and retire back into her bed; Emma had been right, she was still drained. She found her mind drifting strangely to the fragmented memories she had from past forty-eight hours. Despite how miserable she had felt, there was a strange enjoyment in it too. Curled up, safe. Being cared for by Emma. Regina's mind dwelled on those shared moments.

The unceremonious crash of the door opening caused Regina to flick her head upwards toward the noise. The only person brazen enough to burst into her office in such a way was Emma, so Regina was shocked when it wasn't the blonde she was faced with.

"Would you like to try that entrance again?" Regina bit out. "You do still have one good hand, so knocking is surely not beyond you."

"Save it, your Majesty."

Regina scowled at the venom lacing the pirate's tone. It crossed her mind to throw him from her office there and then, but of course, as the man Emma loved, the blonde would probably hold the action against her. He would have to more than bodily harm to a door for such retaliation to be acceptable. Regina, therefore, simply straightened her back and leant casually back into her chair, letting her elbows fall to the arms. The actions combined to give off an air of superiority, despite the warring emotions and exhaustion twisting in her stomach.

"I'm here to talk about Emma."

"Has something happened? Is she alright?"

As much as Regina would rather ignore the excuse for a man before her, she felt her attention piqued by the mention of Emma.

"She's coping, no thanks to you," Hook snarled, his lip curling.

"Excuse me? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Regina only barely restrained herself from reacting to the accusation. Instead she gave a cool, emotionless response; a twitch in her fingers, nails turning white, the only tell of how the statement had affected her. She wracked her brain for the source of Hook's words, coming up blank as to how she was being blamed and what exactly for. Regina bristled and quashed down the feeling. Emma was Henry's mother, she was family. Though it was true that she had once tried to poison and curse the woman, that was ancient history. They protected each other, fought for each other, risked their lives for each other, they were family. She couldn't be the reason Emma was struggling.

"She was the dark one or have you forgotten that? She took in the darkness and almost lost herself to it because of you." Killian's hook flailed as he spat the words toward Regina.

Regina was lost. What did Emma having been the dark one have to do with anything? As if she could forget it. The fact that Emma sacrificed herself, gave her life willingly for her wasn't something she could or would ever forget. The guilt and the gratitude was permanently etched into her mind and her heart.

"I am well aware of the past. Why is it you insist on dragging it up?" Regina responded cooly.

"Because the way you're making Emma use magic, it seems like you've forgotten"

She looked at the man shooting daggers at her and felt every alarm in her head telling her to shield herself. She didn't trust him. She didn't understand why Emma, and others, did.

"She's the saviour, the town needs her. That isn't my choice, it's the reality we are faced with."

Regina scowled. If there was anyone in the town who viewed Emma as more than just the saviour, it was her. How many times had everyone else, her parents, the pirate himself, even their own son, told Emma it was her duty to help, to be the saviour for them all, that it was her destiny. The two of them were working together; now she stood by Emma's side to try to be a hero with her rather than the villain she was battling. Of course that would make it a problem for Killian.

The pirate suddenly loomed over the desk, hand against the wood, invading Regina's space.

"So, she needs to be making potions, fixing every breach of the town line? You could easily handle it on your own, but you force her to assist you, to push herself to the edge." Killian's sarcasm laced every word. Regina refused to cower back from his assault, refused to give any ground, so the pirate pressed. "She is pushing herself, draining herself to try to impress you. To make you happy and you let her."

Emma tries to impress me? Regina had to catch herself at those words, it was jolting to hear them spoken. She had an inkling of Emma's need to meet expectations, to please everyone. Regina was certain this desire was a lingering result of her childhood, of never been good enough, never even being seen. It stung Regina though, that she might be evoking such strong emotions from the blonde unintentionally. If she could she would hold Emma until she saw that wasn't true. A slow blink as she reined herself in was all Regina allowed, but she could feel her resolve slipping, she could feel Hook's words getting under her skin. He was wrong though, if there was one thing she believed in, it was the strength and independence of Emma Swan. She wouldn't betray their friendship by engaging in idle chatter with Killian. Reaching for her pen on the desk, Regina looked back to her files.

"She's not a child," Regina sighed, "nor is she my property or anyone else's. She is quite capable of making her own decisions. If you have concerns, you should be taking them up with her, not me. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do. Not all of us can sponge off the saviour."

The final cutting remark obviously angered the man across the desk who slammed his hand onto the wood and spat his words at Regina.

"She fought with everything she had to come back from the darkness, she almost destroyed herself." Hook shouted, as he began to pace back and forth in front of the desk, "Do you think she's suddenly over that? That you can just pick up and forget it ever happened? Because she hasn't. You keep letting her use her magic every time you click your fingers and you will push her over the edge. I will not let you do that to the woman I love. I won't lose her again."

As Hook's finger jabbed aggressively toward her, Regina's control over her body snapped and she jolted to her feet.

"In case you have forgotten, Emma held the darkness at bay, she never gave in to it, you confuse your weakness for hers." She shook her head at him in disappointment. "And whilst you were wallowing in your own self-pity, down in the underworld she used everything she had to save you. So, if anyone has benefited from the saviour's over exertion, I believe you need to look a little closer to home." She fought to hold back her anger that incited the darkness bubbling within her, calling her to grab his heart, to make the man bend and cower before her. She folded her arms tightly over her chest to subdue the urge. Settling on pity for the man's oblivious ignorance seemed safer. Trusting Emma, trusting the honesty of their friendship, using that to stay in the light. That was safer. "Your melodrama does you no favours. I know and trust Emma. If she were in any danger, she would tell me. You underestimate me. You underestimate her."

"Really your Majesty, you think she would come to you?" Hook scoffed, and Regina felt her insides sink. "I'm her true love, I see into her in ways you will never know. Emma isn't honest with you. She tortures herself to help you out of guilt."

Those words bit deeply into Regina, like claws ripping into her flesh. She tried to hide the tremble in her voice, not willing to show any weakness, nor give Hook the satisfaction.

"What?"

"The Evil Queen and her god damned happy ending," Hook roared.

"My happiness is no concern of yours."

"No, but you've made it Emma's and she is my concern." Regina didn't like how calm was beginning to seep into Hook's features. It unsettled her as his voice softened. "She needs time and space. Being around you, all weekend no less, is destroying her"

"I never asked her to stay," Regina assured defensively.

"You don't have to. She blames herself for you losing Robin. She knows you're alone now, so she's there for you out of guilt. She has to keep you company because she promised you your happy ending."

"I don't want or need her pity," Regina spat, her insides squirming as she swallowed a lump in her throat at the idea that Emma only spending time with her out of obligation, her savior complex governing. In that moment, she physically hated Hook. Hated him for throwing these words at her and bringing up these feelings. Hated him for having Emma when all she had was emptiness and a friendship that she now questioned. If anything Hook was saying was true, their relationship wasn't what she thought it was.

"Then stop accepting it. Because Emma won't stop trying, running herself into the ground because you've made her feel it's her duty. Let her live her life. What happened to Robin wasn't her fault. How long are you going to let her grovel to you for it?"

"I don't blame Emma for what happened." It wasn't a lie. Regina had never correlated Robin's death to Emma's actions.

"Then tell her that and then she won't feel the need to babysit you." Hook sought and held eye-contact, ensuring Regina fully absorbed these words.

"You need to leave." Regina could feel her hands shaking as she clenched them out of sight. Tiny sparks of magic clung to her fingertips and spat into her palms. Jaw set, Regina could feel the battle raging within herself. The need to lash out to stop this feeling of wanting to break. Not now, not in front of him.

"Emma doesn't need you right now. She needs to be free, to be loved, to know she is everything. She was finally letting herself be happy. But being around you, it takes that from her. Are you really still so bitter, so...evil, that you will keep Emma from her happy ending, just because you've lost yours?" Hook continued to press. He could see the effect his words were having. Regina's masquerade wasn't holding.

"Get out." The anger flowed through the two words as Hook's simple mention of 'evil' had hit a nerve deep within Regina.

"Stop hurting her. Give her space to heal from the darkness. Let me take care of the woman I love. Let her be happy. With me."

Regina could only breathe when she was finally alone, relieved she hadn't had to physically remove Hook from the room. Shaky breaths did nothing to calm the whirlwind of thoughts spinning through her mind. Regina gradually lowered herself back into her chair as she contemplated the pirate's hurtful words. Was it possible that Emma had been pretending since they returned from the underworld? Was her guilt the only reason they had this comforting routine? A weekly "take-out" night, family dinners, the domesticity had felt so real. But now it felt more like betrayal, a pitying lie. Was that why Emma had cared for her, cared about her?

Her head fell to her hands as she tried to process all that had been thrown at her. She tried to be strong, but the thought that she was denying Emma her happiness overcame her mindful desires and a few tears escaped her closed eyes. Her sadness for her friendship's foundation was once again replaced with rage towards Hook; her rage at feeling lied to and being betrayed, her rage that once again she was alone. Villains don't get happy endings. Frustrated, she picked up an ornament on her desk and heaved it in the direction the still open door. As it crashed to the ground, shattering, the sound mirrored that of Regina heart.


	5. Building Walls

The two women damply trod onto the porch of Mifflin Street. The thin rain had drifted in the air all day, and in the hour they had spent at the town line the vague mist of water had managed to leave them looking as though they had been out in a torrent.

“Well, that was…” Emma said uncertainly as she searched for an appropriate word. Regina turned to face the blonde, who was wiping the rain from her face as she spoke, brushing damp strands of hair from her eyes, “Was that meant to happen?”

Regina sighed, getting out her keys. It hadn’t been the expected result, but she couldn’t deny that the outcome of their potion on the barrier was effective in its own way.

Earlier, when they had arrived at the town line, which was still strategically marked in orange spray paint, Regina had given the cue to Emma and they had begun to pour their magic out, channelling it into the border. They’d stood there, draining themselves of magic, watching the barrier shimmer, ripple, and quake before them. They were so consumed in expending their magic that all they heard was their deep breaths and the soft patter of rain. Simultaneously, they both sensed it was time, that the border had sufficient energy. They readied themselves with a shared glance, and each trepidatiously threw a vial of the potion onto the still glinting barrier which pulsed and glowed a dark swirling purple, shocks of white like lightning crackling through it.

With a second glance towards each other, they both hastily raised their palms once again and screwed their energy into pouring their magic from their bodies into the glowing wall. Regina aimed low, the red beams of her magic bursting bright spots at the base of the barrier, flickering upward like flames, licking at the soft white of Emma’s magic which poured downward in meandering rivulets. The colours seeped together where they met and blew outward along the barrier with hurricane speeds until a sudden blaring pulse like a sonic wave shook the barrier, the ground, and the women who had struggled to keep their footing. Immediately their eyes were forced to turn away as the light of their magics became a blinding flash. When they had turned back, no longer pouring magic and their own energy into the barrier, they were shocked to stillness by the solid wall that stood before them. The magical barrier was now solid and tangible, a wall of magic that looked like pale opalescent glass.

Regina had quickly transported them both back to the path outside the mansion once the spell had been completed, having no desire to stay out at the edge of the town, in the rain, to consider the success or failure of their task. Ordinarily, she would have just transported them straight back inside the house, but Hook’s words from the day before were still playing over and over in her head. Regina had even considered parting with Emma at the town line, leaving the blonde to make her own way home, but the tired and drawn visage of the younger woman had quashed that thought as soon as it had begun. Even now as she faced Emma on the porch, she couldn’t help but notice the prominent dark circles under the glassy green eyes and the pallor of the skin across sharp cheekbones. Magic was draining, especially when used in the quantities that they had just exerted. Regina knew that she, herself, must look tired and limp. Forcing so much magic took great energy and concentration; it felt as though she had just run a marathon or ten and knew Emma must feel the same.

Regrettably, when she thought back, Emma had often looked tired. On numerous occasions in recent weeks, she had seen Emma curled up yawning on any soft surface of the mansion, seeking out the sleepy comfort like a pampered housecat. Even over the weekend when Regina was sick, Emma had slept alongside her, for hours at various times of the day. She had been clumsier than usual, and those dark sunken eyes weren’t an entirely new addition to the soft features of her face. Regina had always assigned the lethargy and exhaustion down to a honeymoon period in the relationship between Emma and Hook, assuming that the pirate was most likely keeping her occupied and active during the night, preventing her much needed rest. However, now Regina berated her lack of observation, her lack of concern. Now with the pirate’s voice still ringing in her ears, she wondered how Emma was actually coping. Was utilizing magic depleting her so extensively, pushing her to somewhere dark inside herself? Was the time spent with Regina really all just a chore borne from misplaced guilt and a misguided sense of obligation? Regina bristled at the thought; a wave of anger and embarrassment laced with a sense of loss echoed in her.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice pulled Regina from her reverie, and she briskly averted her eyes, realising she had been staring pensively and unabashedly at the blonde. She wracked her brain to think what Emma had asked her. Something about the border...whether it was meant to happen? That had been it, she thought. Regina fingered the keys in her palm, wanting to get out of the rain, but too guilty and angry at Emma to invite her inside. So she held still, trying to ignore the increasingly grey sky overhead and the raindrops clinging to her eyelashes, splashing onto her cheeks and nose with every blink.

“It wasn’t ever a precise science,” Regina sighed, flicking back a dripping lock of hair from her forehead. “But I would say, as unexpected as the result of the potion was, it was still a success.”

“Yeah?” Emma looked a little sceptical as she squelched her boots from foot to foot. “How? Because the barrier is solid now. That means we can’t leave. If it collapses again, there’s no way out. We’re all stuck here.”

Regina contemplated her words, they were true. And if the barrier did indeed continue to shrink in on itself, closing in on them, the town could continue to implode, taking them all with it and she had no idea what would happen to them if it did. They had still not managed to work out where the other half of the Tillman’s house had ended up; whether it was in another realm or simply blinked out of existence.

“But it buys us time,” Regina said resolutely. When she had become the voice of optimism, she had no idea. “And this way the stability is visible. So as I’m sure as Sheriff you have already worked out, you can set up patrols of the line, have people taking shifts and scanning the whole border. Everyone will be able to see points of weakness, and we can reinforce them before any damage happens.”

The smile that spread across Emma’s face surprised Regina, Emma looked impressed. The smile was laced with something Regina couldn’t pinpoint, was it pride? For a second the gesture warmed her, letting her forget the chill that crept in through her wet clothes and damp skin. That smile was the sun.

“Yes, well,” Regina coughed, not wanting to think on that any further, reprimanding herself for allowing the feeling at all. “As I say, as Sheriff, you will have your work cut out. So best get home and rest before your next shift.” She lifted her keys to the lock and opened the door, closing her eyes tightly as she felt Emma follow her. She placed herself in the opening of the doorway to prevent Emma’s steps advancing any further.

“Have a good night, Emma,” Regina worded awkwardly, not meeting Emma’s eyes. She couldn’t handle any confrontation now. Her limbs were heavy, and all she wanted was a quiet evening to relax and recuperate. The type of evening which until recently included Emma, who would watch Regina from a seat in the kitchen as she cooked, often getting in the way more than helping. Sometimes the blonde would merely spend evenings sat curled on a sofa or armchair, helping herself, without invitation, to drinks from Regina’s bar. Regina was so accustomed to her company that those events felt natural, unlike spending an evening without her. But with her mind still fixated on replaying Hook’s words in an endless loop, there was no way Regina could allow Emma in. Not into her house and not into her mind or heart. 

“What?” Emma’s laugh was a mixture of confusion and incredulity, “it’s movie night with Henry.”

Emma spoke with finality, as though her words settled the matter. Regina felt her stomach clench. It was true, they never missed a movie night. In fact, it was Emma who had begun the tradition. It pained Regina to forgo their usual domestic dynamic, but she refused to be a charity case. She refused to let Emma hurt herself and squander her own happiness out of foolish guilt.

“Henry is out with a friend, dear.”

“So? Since when has that stopped us?” Emma asked, and Regina could sense the worry that laced her words. “Regina we always do movies, even if Henry’s busy. It just means we get watch we want. Is there something wrong?” Emma added tentatively trying to read Regina’s expression for a deeper meaning.

“Magic takes energy, Emma.” Regina put strength into her words to hide her own weakness and indecision, hoping that Emma wouldn’t read too much into her force. “Which means we need to rest, to replenish what has been used. We need to be ready at any time to deal with the barrier.”

“Okay?” Emma’s raised eyebrow and cocked hip gave away the fact that she didn't entirely believe Regina’s excuse.

“So, I need sleep. As do you. Goodnight, Emma.” 

Before another word could be said, or Regina’s resolve could slip, she slid inside the house and closed the door behind her, refusing to look back at the woman she left standing on her porch in the rain. 

“It’s only four pm!” 

Regina ignored the confused shout through the door as she leaned against it as she inhaled deeply to regain her composure. She felt genuine fatigue overcome her and as she moved into the lounge, she kicked off her shoes before curling up on the sofa, taking Emma’s usual spot and closing her eyes. 

She tried to sleep, for it would instantly silence the overwhelming thoughts that continuously circulated. She wanted Emma next to her, even if thinking of the motivations behind the blonde’s recent actions made her sick. Her mother would despise that the powerful queen had fallen so low as to willingly accept, and even cling to, affection only borne of penitence. Of course Emma couldn’t genuinely care for the Evil Queen. No matter how much Regina repented, no matter how good her intentions were now, no matter how selfless her actions, she was still a villain. Villains always lose, they lose everything. Daniel, Robin, Roland, her father. If Hook was being honest, the lie Emma had been perpetrating meant she had lost her too. Had their friendship ever been real? Was it all a façade because she was the savior? Distinguishing that now was challenging.

Regina held her eyes tightly closed trying to block the tears from escaping. She wondered how it could hurt so intensely to lose something you never had. Yet, as she held the sofa cushion to her chest, she could feel a single tear escaping her tightly closed eyes. 

The house felt foreign without Emma and Henry. Each room too echoey, Regina’s thoughts her only company. It felt cold. Empty. She hadn’t checked whether Emma had left. She defeatedly assumed that she went home, back to her true love, to the warmth of another person’s arms, and the comfort of their love. 

Regina allowed herself, in the privacy of her isolation, to cry for all that she had lost. The tears fell for each love lost, every promise broken, every goodbye, every chance of happiness that passed. Regina tried not to think of how it felt when she had had Robin, when she could effortlessly fall into his arms. When her lips could so easily catch his and she could lose herself in the tenderness of his embrace, his strong arms holding her smaller body tight to his muscled chest. Unbidden, her mind swelled with a vision of Emma’s toned biceps wrapped around her, combined with the sensation of how the other woman’s lips would feel softly brushing hers. Her eyes flew open, and Regina physically shook herself of the images and overwhelming feelings they stirred within her. 

These feelings and vivid images weren’t new, despite their entirely inappropriate nature. She had accepted long ago that she was attracted to Emma, cared about her as a friend. Her closest, dearest, and only real friend. Regina even admitted she loved Emma. Loved her as a friend, as family. The physical attraction, however, was not something she would allow herself to dwell any further that to acknowledge it. Certainly not now, not ever.

Regina dried her eyes, tired of her own melancholy, and was relieved she had done so when a figure appeared in front of her in a whirl of blue white smoke. The blonde stood there, hands on hips, staring down at Regina.

“I thought I told you to go home and sleep?” Regina groaned, rolling her eyes. She should have known Emma would never listen to her. 

“You shut the door in my face.” Emma threw back, her annoyance bubbling in a manner that threatened to become anger.

“Most people would take that as a hint.”

“What? You don’t want to talk to me now? What did I do?”

“Let me ask you something, what does it look like I’m doing right now?” Regina posed as she gestured to her relaxed reclined form.

“I don’t know, taking a nap?”

“And what was it I said we should both do?”

“So that’s it? You’re honestly just sleeping?” Emma crinkled her eyes as she tried to process the evidence in front of her. Regina did appear to be resting. It was perhaps true that nothing more sinister was behind Regina’s actions. Just exhaustion and the last of the flu circulating through her veins.

“What did you think I was doing? Holding a press conference?”

“I thought something was going on, you seemed...but you’re just sleeping.”

“Yes. Which is exactly what you should be doing. Magic is energy, Emma. Speaking of which, you shouldn’t have used your magic to come in here. Do you realise how much strain you are putting on yourself by using magic when your body can’t handle it? Go home, sleep. Now if you don’t mind, I prefer not to have you leering at me while I try to rest.”

“Right, yeah. Sorry. I’ll just…”

“Please walk home. The last thing I need is to have to rescue you when your drained magic poofs you to the edge of a cliff by accident.” Regina turned on the sofa so that her back was to the blonde. She stared at the back of the couch, inches from her face, waiting to hear the blonde leave. Each second felt like hours. She knew she was being childish, not confronting Emma outright to hear the truth. It was fear that currently prevented her from doing so. 

“I’m not that inept,” Emma mumbled as she made to move. Regina felt something fall on her legs but only when she heard the front door did she lift her head to see that Emma had tossed the blanket from the arm of the sofa across her legs.

By the time Regina was cooking dinner in the evening, the light outside was dimming, and her mind had not once swayed from the topic of Emma Swan. Despite her words to the blonde, she hadn’t slept. She had no intention of sleeping when her mind was so busy trying to work out the other woman, their relationship and the truth of what was behind those enigmatic smiles.

Xxxx

 

Regina sat watching the fire crackle in the otherwise dark room, nursing her sixth, possibly seventh glass of apple cider. She had intended her evening to be spent reading for pleasure, but as she felt the ever-increasing tingling sensation course through her, the book was discarded, along with her glasses, as the former Queen sat contemplating the summation of her life and how she got to where she was. As Regina pondered the lack of love in her life, a loud knock on the front door broke her all-consuming thoughts. The knocking persisted as Regina somewhat stumbled towards it, a little surprised as the light-headedness and general euphoria she experienced. It made her chuckle until she opened the door to find the cause of her drinking standing before her.

“Miss Swan,” Regina drawled.

“Hi, care to share this with me?” Emma asked with a distinct air of hesitation as she held up a bottle of red. 

“It’s after midnight, isn’t it a bit late? Wouldn’t you rather be sharing that with your pirate?” Regina spat the last words to emphasize her distaste at having to speak them.

“Not tonight. Please let me in Regina.” The Mayor analysed the blonde’s demeanour to discern her motives. Emma’s eyes were a little red, it didn’t seem as though she had slept after their magical overload earlier. Surprisingly, Emma didn’t wait any longer for permission and crossed the mansion’s threshold and headed straight to the kitchen. While she was surprised she hadn’t been adequately intimidating, Regina gave a slight nod in admiration at the blonde’s arrogance. She closed the door and followed with a grin on her face. Drinking wine with Emma seemed like how life should be. Alcohol always made Emma more forthcoming, Regina knew if she played this right she could learn the truth. The truth she had been struggling far too much to discern in her own head. By the time the brunette entered the kitchen Emma had already placed two glasses on the counter and was making quick work of opening the bottle. Her actions were hurried, but focused, as though wine was the only thing that mattered in the world. Regina approached tentatively as Emma poured a half glass that she devoured in one gulp before filling both glasses and pushing one towards the confused and slightly concerned Mayor.

 

“I needed to catch up. Seems like you’ve had a few already,” Emma defended as she placed her lower arms on the counter’s surface, the glass between her fingers before she lowered her head. 

“Is there something wrong?” Regina asked bluntly as sipped her proffered wine, analysing Emma. “You seem… tense?”

“Can’t I just enjoy wine with you?”

 

“Of course,” Regina muttered, not believing Emma for a second. The Saviour’s tension was almost palpable and ‘enjoy’ was hardly the word for what Regina would describe as the practical inhaling of alcohol Emma seemed to be driven to. She placed a gentle placating hand upon Emma’s, causing the blonde to still and share a tentative smile before Regina led them to the living room. If they were going to drink in tension, at least their bodies could be more comfortable.

The clock ticked onward, and another glass had been consumed by each woman before Regina once again highlighted the tension in Emma. She watched as Emma gulped a mouthful of alcohol before she attempted her response. The nonchalance in her tone and words rang out as a lie from the very first word.

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking about True Love, curses, this fairy tale I’m supposed to be living.” Regina noted the confusion in Emma’s voice before the blonde looked at her skeptically before consuming a significant portion of the fresh glass she once again poured herself. At this rate, the bottle would be finished in minutes. It hadn’t got passed Regina even after her many glasses of cider that Emma had carried more than one bottle to the living room with them.

“Alright.” Regina voiced hesitantly, feeling confused by what the hell was going on.

“Isn’t it supposed to be easy? Isn’t that the point?” Regina raised an eyebrow to so show she didn’t understand Emma’s point. “True Love, with Robin it was easy, right? My parents make it seem so simple.”

 

Regina tried to hide the flinch she felt at Emma’s mention of Robin. A small, scared part of her wanted to lash out, to scream that Robin was a safe, comfortable love. However, it wasn’t consuming. His death hadn’t destroyed her. She wanted more than that as her destiny. Idly, she placed her glass on the coffee table, attempting to still the churning in her gut. The look of bleak uncertainty and possible fear, on Emma’s face, forced Regina to ignore her own turmoil and hide her emotions behind the stoic mask she so rarely had to adopt around Emma. She put aside her own feelings and intently looked at the blonde who appeared smaller, more fragile somehow than Regina had ever noticed.

“Did something happen with Hook?” Regina was desperate to not talk about Robin. The mention of his name alone was almost breaking her façade. 

“I just need a break. Some time to myself maybe,” Emma said without conviction as she drank more and indicated that Regina should keep up. Prompting Regina to lift her glass back from its discarded place on the coffee table.

“Time to yourself?” Regina furrowed her brow at the woman, trying to understand the meaning behind her words.

 

“I’ve been thinking about getting away for a bit. A weekend maybe? Just some time…”

“So, you didn’t have a perfect easy night with your pirate, and now you want to run away?”  
Regina felt anger bubbling up inside her. After her ‘meeting’ with Hook, the last thing she needed was to be caught in the middle of a lover’s spat. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde who seemed to be resolutely avoiding her gaze, instead focused on staring out of the window, pointedly away from Regina. As Emma uttered words under her breath, Regina chose to ignore them.

“How typical of Emma Swan.” Regina felt anger overtake her. She would give anything to be held by her love, every night, any night. To feel the arms of someone who cared for her, wrapped around her, to share her life with somebody who wanted that life in return. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, it is your MO. You run when things get hard,” Regina bit out, the alcohol swimming in her veins and red clouding her vision. “ You did it with Henry.” That was a low blow, but Regina’s words were spilling forth, unable to hold them back. “You became the Dark One so you didn’t have to admit your feelings for Guyliner and look how that turned out. Hell, it took you forever you call the insipid Charmings ‘Mom and Dad’.”

“You’re drunk,” Emma whispered, her words barely reaching Regina and her eyes still remained fixed into the world outside the window of the living room.

“Yes, I am. Doesn’t lessen the truth in those statements, though. When will you realise that you have it all? He died Emma. He was in the ground, and you get a miracle to get to hold him, and now you want a break? I would have killed to be happy. I have killed to be happy, to have an ounce of the chance you have been given. I’ve destroyed thousands of lives for a chance of love, and you get it handed to you. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?”

“Regina… I’m sorry about Robin, that I got this huge favour from fate and you didn’t. If I could trade places, I would.” Emma looked at her now, her glassy eyes wide under furrowed brows.

“You’d love that wouldn’t you.” It was too little too late. Regina couldn’t hold back. All the confusion, the frustration and the hurt of the last days came spilling out, dragging the past along with it, “to play the hero? Fear not Emma, Robin’s death was not your fault, but running away from love will be.” Regina gripped her glass tightly, finishing off the liquid within with two stark gulps, already hating herself for her words but loathing Emma more for breaking them out of her.

 

“It was my fault.” Emma dropped her head, looking to the floor, as though wishing it would swallow her up. “I should have just let Hook go and got rid of the darkness from the world forever.”

“Emma, listen to me.” Regina took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, to hold back the anger she felt for herself and the world that she was spewing onto Emma. “He didn’t die because of you. Stop blaming yourself. It doesn’t achieve anything. You being here out of pity, or repenting, or whatever this is… it doesn't make things right or better.”

“What? I’m not here out of pity. I thought we were friends?”

“So did I.”

“So we’re not friends?” Emma asked thoroughly perplexed.

“I don’t think we are in the way we used to be, before, before everything that happened. You’re only here because of…” Regina stuttered, anger winning over weakness, throwing her walls up. “Because things have changed. I can see that now.”

 

“You mean I’ve changed?” Emma stared at Regina in fury, her eyes flicking between each of the brunette’s. “Well, maybe I have Regina. Or maybe I was never what you thought, what anyone thought. You have no idea what or who I was before I came here. You try being shoved from city to city every few months. You try living with the fact that your choices only brought pain to the people you love. You try killing the man you love, only to get him back and for that to… to” Emma stuttered.

“To what? Answer me, Emma. What hasn’t worked out for you? You found your parents who would die for you. Our son loves you as though you never abandoned him. You have your True Love to hold. What more could you possibly want?”

“It was a mistake coming here. I thought that you would… nevermind. Good night, Regina,” Emma said curtly as she dissolved into her trademark light smoke. Regina noted the second bottle had accompanied the blonde’s teleportation.

Regina felt fury at being left so abruptly, at Emma daring to come to the house only to rile her and then leave. Grabbing her phone in a drunken haze, she typed out a message, thumb beating furiously against the keys, one eye closed to keep the screen in focus.

 

‘Do not turn up at my house at such unsociable hours again, Miss Swan. Next time you have a disagreement with your pirate, please ensure that I am not involved.’

Pouring the last of the bottle into her glass, Regina revelled in the burn of alcohol against her throat. She wouldn’t sleep anytime soon. Instead, she sank into the cushions and drank. The first tear broke in the early hours. Alone in the dawn, a tear fell for everything that she had lost, everything she destroyed. Another loss. 

She tried to tell herself that come daybreak, it would hurt a little less, that when the sun rose, the tears would finally stop.


	6. Shaky Foundations

Regina stared longingly at her phone screen, checking for the fourth time that day if Emma had sent even the briefest of communications. Seeing no new notification, she opened their message stream and contemplated sending one of her own to the blonde, only to have her own hesitation quell the desire. She pressed the phone to her lips, her fingers tightly clenching and unclenching around it as she stared deep in thought at her desk. Emma had never replied after her drunken rash words the week before, and Regina found herself not knowing how to curtail the situation. She had been angry and more intoxicated than she and realised. As soon as she had woken the next morning, the guilt and shame of her words had swept over her like cold wind against her flesh.

She hadn’t expected the silence. It was Emma, they fought. She knew how persistent and stubborn the blonde was, however, Regina couldn’t deny that she wholly expected Emma to just burst through the door at any minute, perhaps with a culinary peace offering in hand, and for them to brush over the conversation with awkward pauses before acting like it had never happened. But that hadn’t transpired. Emma hadn’t burst into the mansion, she hadn’t strutted through the doors of the mayor’s office. Days had passed, and there were no phone calls under transparent false pretences, no text messages, not a single word from the blonde.

The first family dinner night Emma had missed had been when it sank in. Emma wasn’t going to come. Pride and loss had warred deep inside Regina. If anything, Emma’s absence only brought home the truth in Hook’s words, the reality that Emma’s misguided pity had been the draw to keep her close to the brunette. And yet, despite her anger and indignation riling, Regina felt the pull to be the one to reach out, to bring Emma back, but she didn’t know how. She didn’t know how to let herself be so vulnerable, but also, simply didn’t know what she could do to make it okay. Significant time had now passed that a simple message wasn’t going to ease the awkward tension. An in-person conversation was the only avenue the Mayor saw available for a quick resolution.

As Regina walked to Granny’s, timing her visit to accidentally on purpose bump into Emma as she devoured her Wednesday grilled cheese, she mentally rehearsed how she would get the blonde back into her life. Regardless of Emma’s intentions and its shaky foundations, their friendship was pertinent to Regina’s sanity and enjoyment of life itself.

Regina walked through the door, the bell tinkling as the warm breeze washed in with her, her eyes immediately scanned the room for sight of the blonde. Unexpectedly, Emma wasn't alone during this lunch hour. Not only was Emma nauseatingly gripped by Hook’s actions, smiling brightly by his side as he kept her rapt attention with some nonsense words, but the smitten couple were also accompanied by the quintessential happy couple, the Charmings. Regina internally sighed, though she felt relief as she heard Emma giggle and could see from the corner of her eye as she took a seat at the counter that Saviour was happy. The break from magic, from Regina, had had a positive effect. After ordering a club sandwich to go, Regina recalled how only a few weeks ago the near same scene had played out and longed, that just like then, Emma would appear by her side.

“Did you want to join us?” Snow asked as she approached, indicating their table. The unexpected voice had broken through Regina unpleasantly, her eyes drooping back to the counter for a second when the reality struck that it wasn’t Emma.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not staying,” Regina replied coolly.

“We haven’t seen much of you lately, is everything okay? You seem tired?”

“Perfectly well thank you. I was up late reading my spell books,” Regina replied attempting to mask her sleepless nights with important work to save them all. She couldn’t stop her eyes from dancing across to the family seated at the booth. For a second she thought a flicker of green had locked to hers, something swirling in their depths conveying the indeterminable. However, before she could begin to process meaning, the fleeting contact was gone. Emma was focused on whatever her father was saying, her hands busy in the grasp of her leather clad lover.

“Right, how’s that going?” Snow’s voice interrupted Regina’s stare and forcing the Mayor to mentally shake herself.

“Nothing new to report, the line is holding.” Regina was prevented from elaborating as the sound of Emma and Hook’s laughter overpowered all ambient noise from the other patrons. It felt like the scratching of a chalkboard in Regina’s mind.

Snow followed Regina’s gaze and smiled, shaking her head.

“She’s truly getting past it all.” At Regina’s confusion, Snow continued, “The darkness, being the Dark One, the running she used to do. She was so closed off and now look how happy they are,” Snow said with an air of pride. “We hardly see her these days, now she has her own place, it’s hard. We see Hook more than we do Emma, with her shifts and you two fixing the town line. But seeing her like this, knowing she’s letting Hook into her heart, that she’s happy... he so good for her.”

“Yes, it does appear that way.” Regina was grateful her food was ready, and she could use the excuse to leave and take with her, her defeated sense of being. “Have a good day,” Regina added curtly as she gave a confused Snow a polite nod as she left the diner without sparring the blonde as much as a glance. Emma was happy, it was time she found a way to be the same.

Two further weeks passed in the same vein and the silence became the pair had officially become the new normal. Regina blew steam from the top of her mug, trying to ignore the brown-eyed stare that had been fixed on her solidly for the past five minutes. She shook the newspaper a little to straighten the creases in the page and after a few sips of strong black coffee took a deep bite from her bagel. The disgruntled and impatient huff and shuffle from across the table again caught her ears, but she chose to give no response beyond another sharp jerk of her newspaper. The sun was bright through the kitchen windows, and the soft breeze was flittering in.

“Do you have everything ready for your final today?” Regina questioned a little more sternly than was necessary. It was almost the end of the school year, just weeks from the summer holidays and Henry had just three end of year finals left. Regina didn’t look up from her paper even as she questioned her son, still feeling his glare on her.

“What’s going on between you and Ma?” Henry volleyed, seizing the opportunity that his mother had now engaged in dialogue. Regina sighed. Henry was as stubborn as his blonde mother when he set his mind on something.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Stop lying to me.”

“Henry…”

“She hasn’t been over in almost three weeks, and I text her to ask what takeout we were picking up for junk night tonight, and she said she couldn’t come. We always do junk night. And movie night.”

Regina barely stopped herself from dropping her head into her hands in frustration. Her son was wonderful, intelligent, perceptive, and curious, far too curious. Since everything with the curse and finding Emma, he had been allowed into the world and trials of adults far too often. He had a right to ask and worry of course, but he situated himself far too comfortably into private situations, into emotions he really had no business prying into. She couldn’t help but wish he was just a little younger, just a little less eager to jostle the truth from her, no matter how much better it would be for all parties if he did. Henry still saw Emma frequently, just not at the mansion.

“Henry, I’m not lying to you, you need to stop assuming that I am. It’s not fair,” Regina sighed, her heart feeling heavy, “Emma and I argued,” she admitted, “but we always argue.” In truth, she didn’t know where to begin to explain a simple argument that had somehow come out of nowhere.

“Emma spent a lot of time here to help stabilise the barrier. Now that we have it under control, there is no reason for us to be living in each other’s pockets,” Regina stated, watching Henry glance sceptically at her with the comment. 

When Emma had missed movie night, Regina had been as surprised and disappointed as her son, though she had been sure to hide it under a mask of placid indifference, blaming work schedules and any excuses that had come to mind. The longer this situation persevered, the more Regina believed she was the cause of Emma’s pain and pondered if she were nothing more than a pathetic socially inept spinster. The concept riled her and along with her pride, had been the force preventing Regina from putting herself on the line and apologising to Emma, asking her to come back.

“Henry, Emma and I will have some time to cool off and things will be fine. We aren’t at war with each other, we simply had words and so are both happy for a little space. Please, don’t think that this is worse than it is. Your mother loves you. We both love you, and when it comes to you, we will always be there.” Regina’s words seemed to placate Henry a little.

“I got used to her being here. I liked you both being here,” Henry said quietly as he ate his breakfast.

“I know, my prince,” Regina sighed, smoothing her palm along his cheek. “Why don’t you go and spend the weekend with her? I’m sure she’s missing you.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’m meeting her at Granny’s after school, she said ice cream is a post exam ritual,” Henry chuckled, and Regina didn’t bother to bite back her indulgent smile even as she rolled her eyes. “Can you come too?”

“I’ll be in meetings until late,” Regina said apologetically. She noticed her son’s face drop almost instantly. “But I’ll make you your favourite for dinner. So, inform your mother one serving of ice cream is sufficient. We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

Henry continued to laugh at her words even as he cringed at the memory. Noticing the time, Henry quickly devoured the rest of his meal before he rushed off to catch his bus. Even in his haste he still offered his mother a warm smile and a deep hug, her words of encouragement and luck following him as he left while Regina went back to her newspaper. She didn’t see his worried eyes fixed on her as he departed.

Yet another week of missed dinners and unsent messages passed before Regina had a welcome excuse to contact Emma. Regina stared at the files scattered across her desk, a rash of mindless graffiti and vandalism springing through the town. She tried to analyse the pictures for any indication of culprits the sheriff's office may have missed, but soon came up short. This was partly because as only part of her mind was focused on the task, with the majority excitedly occupied with the blonde haired Sheriff, whom she missed dearly, and would have to approach to liaise on the issue at hand. Regina pulled her pen toward paper, and only as it left her mouth did the Mayor realise she had nervously been biting the end in an unacceptably unregal manner. She inwardly chastised herself for the habit as she signed a form, her mind still lingering on the meeting she would need to conduct with the sheriff’s station and the long, albeit formal contact with Emma that it would entail.

Regina chose to walk to the station, enjoying the last of the spring blossoms falling from the trees, as summer crept in. The walk gave her much needed time to breathe, to prepare herself for being alone in such close confines with Emma, for the first time since they had fought, since they had somehow fallen apart.

Entering the sheriff’s station, Regina pulled her coat more tightly around her waist, not from the cold, but in an unconscious move of protection, shielding herself from the world. She took a deep breath before turning the corner, now mentally ready to fix her relationship with Emma.

“Regina. What’s brought you down here?” Charming’s voice struck through Regina unexpectedly, and for a second she was frozen, not having anticipated for a second to be confronted with anyone but Emma. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She had even gone so far as to have checked the rotas, only of course to ensure she would be speaking to the higher authority, not at all because she was aching to see the blonde. She was certain, this was definitely Emma’s shift. Her discomfort raised her hackles, putting her on the offensive.

“And where exactly is our dear Sheriff today?” Regina pondered aloud while downplaying her disappointment. “I’m sure the citizens of this town would be more than interested in their tax dollars filling her pockets whilst she shirks her duties.”

“Hey, that’s uncalled for. I swapped shifts with Emma.”

“And why exactly is it acceptable for our sheriff to swan off to god only knows where, when…”

“She deserves some time off. Hook took her out for the day, to surprise her. She had no idea.”

“I see. Well, tell the Sheriff when she returns from her vacation that I want her in my office to discuss these escalating incidences of vandalism personally,” Regina all but seethed. After mentally preparing herself to small talk her way back into the blonde’s life, the aggravation of not seeing her was manifesting into anger. She didn’t even wait for David’s rebuttal before turning on heels and exiting the station.

Her mind was lost in frustration that once again the pirate had thwarted her opportunity to get Emma back in her life. It almost felt intentional, the wall of the pirate standing ten feet tall around Emma, not allowing her in.

Regina walked mindlessly, her heels clicking at an angry pace and eyes lost in the middle distance. Instead of travelling straight back to her office, she found her feet taking her to the waterfront. Breathing in the sea air, she failed to notice her natural compass had led her directly to Emma’s current location, the Jolly Roger. She cursed herself as she saw blonde hair whipping in the wind as Emma stood, her forearms resting on the ship’s rails. There was such a powerful serenity in the scene that Regina stood motionless, taking in the sheriff, the Saviour lost in her own mind, staring out across the endless sea from the ship’s deck. Her back turned to Regina, there was no way to see what thoughts played through her mind in the stillness. She looked powerful, statuesque, and lost all at once. The strength of the picture before her was marred as she watched Hook approach, embrace the blonde fully, breaking Emma from her fathomless reveries, before making his way to the helm. Their departure was evidently imminent.

“Mom!” Regina heard Henry call as his rapid footsteps grew closer. “Ma, she, asked, me…” Henry panted, his physical exhaustion apparent.

“To go with them?” Regina offered, trying to save her son some oxygen he needed.

“Yeah, is that okay? I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer. Ma just texted me. She didn’t know until now.”

“Absolutely fine dear. Have a great time.” She tried not to let herself feel the disappointment of yet another occurrence when she was left behind.

“I can stay the night?” Regina hadn’t realised it would be that long of an excursion. With the town closed off, there wasn’t much distance they could travel. Henry’s enthusiasm, combined with his trademark inherited puppy eyes, made a refusal impossible.

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Mom. I love you. Text you later!” Henry called over his shoulder as he sprinted the last few feet down the docks. Regina felt statuesque as she watched Henry forcefully hug Emma before Hook joined the pair. Smiles, laughter, happiness. To Regina, they were the perfect family, Henry could so easily have been born from the pair. They all appeared to fit together so naturally, they simply seemed content, comfortable. She watched Henry eagerly help Hook with the last of the ropes, and as she began to turn to walk back to the office, she met Emma’s eyes. A thousand loaded words were silently spoken. Despite the distance, Regina searched Emma’s as best she could to interpret where their friendship now lay. Emma gave the tiniest smile, a slight nod before she turned to help her men. Regina began her walk of solitude, jealous of Hook that he had the family for which she desperately longed for.

Regina tried to focus on the flavour of her coffee as she listened to an excitable Henry regale the tales of his voyage the next morning. It helped her remain calm as Henry re-enacted the catching of the impressive trout that he had now brought home and unceremoniously plopped in front of his mother insisting they ate it for dinner.

“It’s already gutted. Killian showed me how,” Henry protested at his mother’s disgusted look.

“Delightful,” Regina said as she admired the offering with an air of scepticism, internally debating the best recipe and whether any could possibly make the slimy intruder in any way palatable.

“You can’t possibly be squeamish. You used to pull out people’s hearts!”

“Perhaps, but they didn’t stare at me afterwards.” Regina sipped her coffee before asking tentatively, “So how is Emma?”

“Subtle Mom,” Henry chuckled, earning him narrowed eyes. “You could just ask her, you know?” Regina averted her eyes, fixing her gaze deeply in her coffee and Henry sighed heavily as he relented. “She seems okay. But I think she misses you. There’s a sadness around her,” Henry contemplated, searching for an example. “Like she wanted me around all the time, even when I tried to give them space, I think because I remind her of you.”

Regina didn’t get a moment to contemplate Henry's words, their insinuation, as her phone jumped to life.

“Zelena?” Regina answered, confused.

“She won’t stop crying. It has been six hours, there’s got to be something wrong with her.”

“I’ll be right over,” Regina said with a heavy sigh. “Put that in the fridge and please shower immediately, I’ll be home soon, and you can assist me in preparing our meal.”

“Everything okay?”

“A crying baby. Zelena was more suited to using infants for spells than motherhood, but she’s trying.” Henry chuckled to himself as he watched his mother dissolve into red smoke.

“Sis, thank God. She won’t stop,” Zelena said exacerbated as she all but threw Robyn into Regina’s arms. “I’ve tried everything, even singing that damn rainbow song. Is there something wrong with her, should I take her to the doctor?”

Regina smiled to both ease her sister’s concerns, but also in recalling her exact same fears with Henry. Holding the baby cradled in her arms, Regina looked at her stiff legs and red face, little tear droplets hanging on her chubby cheeks. She ran her hand over the child’s hardened belly and sighed with a smile as she surmised that nothing was wrong. She rubbed over the baby’s stomach firmly in slow circles until her stiff little legs kicked out a little from her stomach and loud sounds of escaping air rumbled from the baby’s diaper. The infant began to relax almost instantly, from adorable screams to a minimal gurgle. Zelena looked at Regina incredulously.

“It’s just trapped gas,” Regina stated as Zelena continued to stare in mild concern at the sheer volume of the noises her daughter was emitting.

“Why does she have it? It can’t be normal,” Zelena continued to rant, staring worriedly at her child. Regina smiled in sympathy for her sister’s ongoing panic, “I should take her to a doctor, but I don’t want Whale around my daughter. Why is that incompetent fool the only medical professional in this godforsaken town?”

At Zelena’s anxious ramblings, Robyn’s cries began afresh, and Regina was torn between soothing the fractious child and laughing at her sister’s accurate indignation and distrust of Whale. It was nice to have another hate him as much as she did.

“What’s wrong with her now? Is it getting worse?”

“It’s your anxiety. She can sense it. She’ll relax when you do,” Regina softly said as she continued to rock Robyn gently. Zelena in response threw up her hands in a defeated gesture, before collapsing at her kitchen table.

“Wonderful, my own child is upset with me insulting the bleach blonde halfwit. Is there nothing wicked I can still enjoy?” Zelena tossed back as Regina gently laid Robyn in her crib, who was already entering an exhausted sleep. “Coffee?” Zelena offered in gratitude after shrugging off her feeling of inadequacy.

“Sit, I’ll make it,” Regina suggested, and was almost surprised by how quickly and easily Zelena relented and flopped exhaustedly into a nearby chair. “So apart from a long sleepless night, how are things? I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Regina was so well acquainted with Zelena’s kitchen that she didn’t require any instruction on where items were kept and moved around the kitchen with fluid ease.

“I’m bored. Life was more fun when I was evil. I’m sure you can relate,” Zelena scoffed with only a little sprinkle of humour. “How about you, you seem tired yourself. Are you missing Robin?” Zelena asked with the signature air of bluntness. Regina was pleased her back was turned, so she didn’t show her confusion at the question. It wasn’t Robin she missed. He had barely entered her consciousness in the past week, and at this realisation, Regina felt only guilt. Gratitude filled the Mayor when her phone buzzed, preventing her from even needing to answer.

“It’s Henry,” Regina couldn’t help but furrow her bow at the message before sighing as she typed her reply.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. He is going to spend the day with Emma.”

“And you had something planned?” Zelena questioned with a frown and an air of curiosity.

“No. I thought he would be spending the day with Violet actually.”

“So, it’s Emma. You two still haven’t sorted things out?” Zelena asked with concern at her sister’s pain as she accepted a steaming cup.

“No, we have not,” Regina replied dryly, showing she didn’t want to talk about the situation once more.

“My advice still stands. Talk to her, fix this. Then we can make her take care of the baby while we have a much-needed spa day.”

“She’s happy with her pirate, she wants space. I respect her enough to give her that.”

“That’s not the impression I got while we were on our walk yesterday,” Zelena stated simply, looking over at the now sleeping baby, “Robyn just loves the ducks, don’t you darling.” At Regina’s raised eyebrows, Zelena elaborated. “We needed to pick up some groceries, our way home passes by the Saviour’s house. Emma and Hook appeared to be having quite to confrontation, she stormed off. Neither looked like they were enjoying True Love’s bliss.”

Regina silently sipped her coffee as she thought about the idyllic family scene she had witnessed at the Jolly Roger. Neither had shown any signs that anything was amiss in their relationship. Couples bicker, Regina concluded. What Zelena had witnessed was nothing more.

As the women drank their much-needed caffeine boost, they covered their usual topics of town gossip and real-world living, before swapping tales of the evil they used to inflict upon others. The journey of redemption was now firmly established as a family trait.

Once the baby awoke, Regina watched Zelena calmly feed the now docile little girl, both yawning and tired-eyed, but content together as Regina sat to watch, still chatting quietly with her sister. Noting the dark circles placed heavily under Zelena’s eyes, Regina offered to make lunch for them both, a gesture her sister was quick to agree to, though as ever with an air of apathetic nonchalance.

By the time Regina appeared back in her own house, it was well into the afternoon, and Regina was conscious of the work she had piling up in her study. With a resigned sigh, she sat down at her desk and kicked off her heels, pouring over contracts. With the town now moving through time, her work as mayor was increasingly pressing. An aging and active population, one that saw more than its fair share of mayhem, required more medical facilities and personnel, it needed official childcare, higher education, leisure facilities, the list was seemingly endless of improvements that could benefit the town and economy. So, Regina scrutinised budgets and planning permissions, land maps, blueprints, and proposals. She was glad to have her mind focused and occupied, to have a purpose.

Regina’s phone buzzed loudly, breaking her concentration away from the interesting, though slightly amateur entertainment centre proposal put forward by Ruby and Dorothy. Glad to be free of the glaring typos, Regina answered her phone, noting her son’s name on the display with a smile.

“Henry,” Regina said brightly, hoping that he was calling for a ride home.

“Mom, I know I said I’d be home for dinner, but Ma really wants me to stay. She’s even trying to cook.”

“Henry, slow down,” Regina chuckled, barely keeping up with Henry’s excitable and hurried words, “I thought you and I were cooking the fish tonight?”

“Yeah, I know, but it will keep until tomorrow, right?” 

“Well, what about your homework? I thought you had a presentation to finish?” Regina bit her lip, Henry was increasingly staying with his blonde mother, and though their shared custody was now casual and informal, Henry wasn’t equally splitting his time between the two women previously happy to share. Despite how little Regina wanted to disappoint Henry, it felt like an age since he had been back to the mansion, and she missed him. 

“But she’s cooking!” Henry intoned with emphasis, as though the mere act signified the end of the world.

“Well, as sceptical as I am of her culinary prowess, I believe she’s managed to feed you up to now and you’re still alive and as of yet have not succumbed to scurvy or dysentery, so I fail to see what’s so unusual.”

“Mom,” Henry whined, “you don’t understand. There are vegetables and recipes. Ma never uses recipes and…”

“And?”

“I don’t know. She just seems really happy I’m here, she’s making like this huge effort tonight.”

“Very well, as long as you come back after dinner to finish your work. I will not have you failing because your mother decided to cook!” Regina rolled her eyes, but knew her sacrifice would make both Henry and Emma happy. She wouldn’t deny either of them that. “What time can I expect you?”

“I don’t know,” Henry paused, genuinely unable to guess what time he may be returning. “Ma!” Regina waited on the line, tapping her pen, and skimming another line of the document on her desk as she waited for Henry and Emma to arrange timings.

“Hello?”

Regina froze. The voice down the phone definitely did not belong to Henry, but to his confused mother. Regina could only guess that Henry had given her the phone with little to no explanation. She scowled at his wily behaviour.

“Emma,” Regina breathed the name, her usual controlled tone slipping.

“Regina.” In Emma’s defense, she sounded just as shocked to hear the brunette’s voice as Regina did hers. It put them on an even playing field at least. Though it didn’t make the situation any less awkward or uncomfortable. “Um... hi.”

Regina couldn’t help the warmth and smile that glossed over her at the simple sound of the sheepish and bemused tone.

“Henry has let me know he’ll be staying with you for dinner.” Regina mustered as much normality into her voice as she could, trying to hide the nerves, glad that nobody was around to see the flush that caught on her cheeks or the nervous tapping of her pen against the desk.

“Uh, yeah, I know it’s your night with him and everything and if you aren’t okay with it…” Regina was surprised by the timidity and nervous energy leaking through the words. Emma had never been someone she was able to intimidate, no matter how many times in the past she may have tried. The dissonance set her on edge, and she longed for their ease to return. This strain just felt wrong.

“Nonsense, it’s fine. He’s excited.” Regina smiled, hoping to hear the same smile sound through Emma as well, “I hear you’re cooking. Far be it from me to deprive Henry of such a rare occasion.”

“Hey, I cook!” The lightness that crept back in felt like music to Regina’s ears, “...sometimes. We can’t all be domestic goddesses you know.”

Regina laughed, a real laugh. It felt like magic. The tension drained from her muscles, tension that had been coiling within her for weeks.

“Well of course not. But lucky for you, our son has inherited your ability to stomach almost anything, so you shouldn’t have too much trouble.”

“The kid’s a teenager, comes with the territory.”

“Indeed. You, however, have no excuse,” Regina mirthfully chastised, simply enjoying being able to joke with Emma once again. But all too soon, their silence lingered a little too long. “I shouldn’t keep you from your cooking. Like I said, Henry’s very much looking forward to it. You’re making him very happy.”

“Yeah, well, good thing he’s easy to please right?”

“Perhaps,” Regina stated, though she couldn’t help but think Emma seemed to be the only person who could keep Henry so happy, so easily. “What time can I expect him home?”

“Oh, right,” Emma’s voice slipped back to despondency, as though she had forgotten that Henry would be going back to the mansion, “around nine I guess? I promised him I’d try his new game later.”

Before Regina could think too much on the brief spark of disappointment in Emma’s voice, the blonde had rushed off the phone, needing to tend to dinner and Regina was left once again in the silence of the mansion.

 

By the time the night drew in, Regina found herself curled up in the living room with the television on low volume as mere background noise as she watched Henry from his seat on the floor, diligently writing out his homework which was sprawled across the coffee table. It was a habit left over from his childhood, one that Regina still enjoyed; Henry working away on whatever project he’d set his mind to. First, it was crayons, and later pencils which he would scatter across the coffee table, while Henry would maintain a deeply focused concentration as Regina sat by, giving help when asked. Though now Henry would more often than not, squirrel himself away in his room to work, there were still some days when the old routine would play out. In the dim lamplight with an old black and white movie flickering on the screen, Regina could still see the little toddler concentrating so hard on drawing her pictures, in the young man sitting at her feet.

“I’m almost done, do you think I could have ice cream as a reward?” Henry piped up, rubbing his eyes as he drew nearer to the completion of his work.

Glancing over Henry’s shoulder, Regina eyed the presentation he was working on.

“A critical analysis of the motivations and allusions of supporting characters in Dicken’s Oliver Twist”

Her brows furrowed as she grappled through her brain to work out if she had ever read the story Henry was analysing so diligently.

“I think that could be allowed,” she smiled indulgently, “how much do you have left to do?”

“Just Bill Sikes. He’s the easiest to work out but the hardest too. I’m trying to look at it like the storybook. Just because someone is written as a villain, doesn’t mean they really are, or at least always were. But it’s not easy with him.” Regina couldn’t stop the pride welling behind her eyes at how much her little boy had matured, how deeply he was now beginning to see the world.

“Well, as soon as you complete it, you may have dessert. So, that may motivate you,” she grinned, matching her son’s wide smile. She reached for the remote, planning to flick through channels to find something more interesting for them to watch once Henry’s work was finished when the remote was shaken from her fingers and dropped to the floor. The bulbs in the chandelier flickered angrily as the house shook tremulously on its foundations.

Regina’s eyes fixed on Henry who was looking panicked at the violent rumble shaking through the house. He clambered onto the sofa beside her and Regina clasped one of his hands in his, her other hand ready to magic them away, as the house continued to shake and the glass in the windows shattered.


	7. Searching Between the Cracks

Shattered glass and debris littered the previously pristine carpet of the living room at Mifflin Street. Regina looked around at the wreckage as the chandelier slowly stopped quaking, and Henry’s grip on her hand lessened. The shaking of the ground had stopped as suddenly as it began.

“Mom?” Henry breathed from beside her, neither one looking at each other, but instead surveying the damage around them, “What was that?”

“I have no idea,” Regina voiced blankly, her mind still catching up with the events. She let go of Henry’s hand suddenly and spun to face him, letting her hands grasp and sweep over his face checking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured, but Regina kept scanning him for any cuts from the shattered glass scattered around them from the violent tremors. “Really, Mom. I’m okay. But we need to make sure everyone else is too.”

Regina paled at that reality. If the blasts were worse elsewhere, the town could be in carnage and injuries would be a certainty.

“Call your mother,” Regina directed at Henry as she stood and grasped her own phone, readying her mayoral stature, to act as a protector of the town once again. Without hesitation, her first instinct after Henry was Emma. Before anything else, she had to ensure that the Saviour was safe too.

Leaving Henry with his phone pressed to his ear, Regina moved to inspect the rest of the house. The living room had taken the brunt of the damage it seemed, as aside from some smashed vases and fallen, broken picture frames, the rest of the mansion appeared unscathed.

Moving up the stairs to check the upper floor for damage, Henry’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Mom, she’s not answering.” His voice sounded shaken and rushed. Regina felt the same trill of panic shudder down her spine.

“Try her again,” she voiced firmly, somehow unable to even look back at her own son. She merely kept staring forward. She didn’t try to placate Henry or quell his worries, she had no words to. Her mind was caught up in the same fears as his. They needed to make sure Emma was safe. “Keep trying until she picks up.”

Squeezing the balustrade tightly, her nails biting into the wood, Regina pushed her feet forward to continue checking the rest of the house.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Regina took a deep breath as she folded her arms around her waist, allowing herself the briefest moment of fear before she would again join her son and play the part of a hero, protecting the town. Luckily, the upstairs of the house seemed virtually untouched by the night’s events. It struck Regina as odd that only one room in the house appeared to be so devastated by the tremors. But she couldn’t allow herself to dwell on it yet, there would be time to explore the logistics, to find out what the hell was going on, later. First, the town’s safety needed ensuring.

Making her way back down the stairs, Regina spotted Henry’s form hunched on the bottom step, phone still pressed to his ear. No words came from him, indicating to Regina he still hadn’t managed to get hold of his other mother. Reaching the foyer floor, she sat neatly beside her son, pressing her shoulder to his in solidarity.

“I left her a voicemail and a text, but she still hasn’t picked up,” Henry stated blankly, and Regina could tell he was trying to hide his anxiety, to be the strong hero he so wanted to become.

“Emma’s the saviour, Henry, she’s been through much worse than this and come out the other side,” Regina spoke calmly, laying her hand over her son’s on his knee, “plus, there’s no other damage in the house. Whatever it was it doesn’t appear to go any further than we saw, so in all likelihood, your mother is probably just playing one of your ridiculous video games in secret so she can beat you next time you’re there.”

Regina’s words earned a soft laugh from the teenager, whose head now rested on her shoulder as she breathed out a calming breath before kissing the crown of his head, trying to force herself to believe her own words. The buzzing from her pocket caused both mother and son to jump, and Regina hastily scrambled to answer the device.

“Is it Ma?” Henry said bursting with anticipation. Not recognising the number on the screen, Regina gave him an apologetic look as she pressed the phone to her ear, rushing out a greeting into the handset. She frowned deeply as she conversed with the dwarf on the other end of the line, not fully remembering which one he was.

“Why are you calling me? The sheriff has magic, shouldn’t this go to her first?” Regina questioned, a little more harshly than she intended in her concern over why Emma wasn’t dealing with the new weaknesses in the barrier.

“We haven’t been able to get in contact with the sheriff, and you requested all information about the border come to you both,” the dwarf stated, a little weakly against Regina’s wrath. Immediately after hanging up the phone, she was met with Henry’s anxious and questioning gaze.

“There are breaches in the border, the dwarves on patrol tonight spotted them, I have to go and secure the sites,” Regina said calmly as she attempted to suppress Henry's apparent fears.

“Does it have to do with what happened, with the quakes?” Henry pressed urgently, his mind undoubtedly wandering to those he loved that were not in front of him.

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.”

“What about Ma, is she there?”

“I’m sure she will be. Don’t worry. You should get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow.” Regina knew her suggestion was absurd, but it was reflexive, natural, what she had always said when she had left him behind to fight the big bad.

“What? No. I’m going with you.”

“Henry…”

“No, Mom, I can help.” With his words Henry stood, shoulders back, looking as large and intimidating as possible.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, these kind of breaches have been happening for weeks. It takes magic to fix them, there’s nothing you could do. I’ll fix them and be back before you know it.”

“I just want to know you and Ma are safe. Both of you. If it’s going to be that quick, then why can’t I go?” Henry could see his words were confusing his mother and seized on the opportunity to continue his manipulation, “plus, you said the quakes only seemed to be here, what if they happen again? I’ll be safer if I’m with you.” Regina considered his words and knew she was being influenced but realised that he was right, she would feel better with him by her side. It was hard enough worrying about Emma’s safety without adding any uncertainty about her son’s welfare to the mix.

Grasping hands firmly, red smoke swirled, and the pair disappeared from the foyer of Mifflin Street. Their feet hit solid ground again just a few blocks away, at the point where the border was closest to the mansion. Regina placed a steadying hand on Henry’s shoulder as he glanced around, noting how close they were to their house. It was less than six blocks. Regina approached the barrier, which on inspection she could see was vastly damaged. She analysed the cracks running through the shimmering opalescent wall which had spiderlike fractures splintering out from dark blemishes etched onto the wall, looking almost like scorch marks burning into the magic.

“What caused it?” Regina hadn’t noticed Henry moving to stand behind her until he spoke over her shoulder. She reached out her hand to press against the cool glass-like structure, the magic thrumming against her fingertips.

“I have no idea,” she said frowning in confusion, “It’s not magic.”

“What? It has to be!”

“I mean, it’s not someone using magic,” Regina clarified, “I’d be able to sense their magic. But there isn’t any, only mine and Emma’s that we used to stabilise the barrier.”

Regina pressed her hands more securely against the damaged sections and concentrated her magic into them, mending the ruined blackened patches which slowly faded back to unmarred shimmering iridescence. She could hear Henry’s footsteps as he wandered nearby, but kept her focus on the magic slowly syphoning into the wall. Only when the barrier was stabilised did she turn to watch him as he stared with a pensive determination at the streets and houses closest to them.

“We need to get to the other sites,” Regina said, moving to approach her son.

“The houses there, they’re closer to the border,” Henry voiced still staring at the nearby buildings. Regina tried to discern his meaning, following his eyeline to the same houses, alternating her gaze between them and her son, looking for significance. “They’re closer, but look, only those ones have any damage at all.” He pointed to a cluster of houses, all sporting superficial, yet noticeable damage. “All the ones either side, have nothing, they’re fine. And our house is further away.”

Regina’s brows knitted as she inspected the same scene. Henry was right, and she had no explanation that could account for it.

“At least there’s no real harm, nobody got hurt,” Regina stated, trying to give a positive distraction from the perplexing unanswerable questioning of what had caused it all.

“Ma still hasn’t called,” he responded, dispiritedly. His eyes conveyed an anguish Regina wished her son would never express.

 

“Let’s go and fix the next site,” Regina said, avoiding his line of thought. There was no comfort she could give him when she was just as uncertain as he was.

A brief scan of the messages she’d received from the deputy on call gave Regina the coordinates and location she needed. Drawing Henry away from his examination of the perplexing path the magical destruction seemed to have taken through the houses, the pair were soon standing on the road at the edge of town as the red smoke cleared around them revealing the town sign.

The same sight greeted Regina as she approached the wall of magic; the same scorched patches, the same splits, and cracks spreading outwards in vine-like tendrils through the opaline wall.This though, seemed to have taken the brunt of the damage. The road itself had splintering cracks, like lightening strikes running down from the barrier. Regina followed them with her eyes until she landed on Henry, who was crouched with his hand against the road, looking so deep in thought, his furrowed brow and tight lips making him every inch the saviour’s son. The sight brought a strange warmth to Regina’s heart that she couldn’t have imagined just a few years ago. But somehow, seeing Emma’s face shining out from their son had become something to be cherished rather than resented.

“I’m going see how far these go,” Henry mumbled, still keeping his eyes on the various cracks as he began to trace them into the forest.

“Stay in sight of the road,” Regina called after him, watching his retreating back, seemingly ignoring her request. She bit her lip, wondering what could possibly have happened to explain the mess created. It just didn’t fit any pattern that she could see. There was no magical signature, and no sense of any big bad coming to blast random spots of the town line and through the houses, causing little to no carnage along the way. It was too sparse for that, too tame. And yet it didn’t seem entirely natural either.

These thoughts continued to swirl within her mind as Henry walked out of sight as she turned to the barrier, once again lifting her hands to push her magic outwards. The Mayor was so focused on the task at hand, that Regina didn’t notice she was no longer alone until uneven footsteps sounded behind her accompanied with a slight shadow somewhere near the tree line. 

Assuming Henry was ambling his way back to her, Regina maintained her focus on the magic pouring from her hands, the breaks seemed oddly to be healing faster all of a sudden, their dark colour draining away at an accelerated pace. Before Regina could begin to question the now healed wall, her attention was snapped away.

“Ma!”

Henry’s shout allowed Regina just enough time to turn to see Emma’s hands lowering from the border at her place at the side of the road, only the tiniest of sparks now present at her fingertips before the brown haired blur of their son barrelled into her, resulting in a resounding ‘oof’ from Emma.

Instantly the blonde’s free arm wrapped around Henry, her other, which she had not been quick enough to move, trapped somewhere between them around her midriff. As Henry buried his face into Emma’s shoulder, he missed the tension in her jaw at their impact, the grimace that creased her face as her eyes closed tightly shut at his firm hold around her waist. Regina, however, studied it with curiosity, before Emma’s eyes flickered open and met with hers in a deep concentration. A million words passed between them in an incomprehensible jumble. Regina couldn’t be sure precisely what was being conveyed between them in the intensity of Emma’s stare, only that something was and it seemed somewhat pleading, almost desperate.

“Ma, where were you? We tried to call, I left messages for you…”

“I’m fine Kid, I’m fine.” Regina watched as Emma seemed to sigh the words into his hair, as though she were convincing herself as much as him.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” The question leaks with hurt and if he wasn’t already in the arms of his blonde mother, Regina would have had him wrapped in hers in a second.

“I haven’t seen my phone since this happened,” Emma began to explain as the pair extricated themselves from one another, though leaving arms slung around respective shoulder and waist, “first I knew of this was a dwarf trying to break down my door!”

Regina watched the two joke, Emma’s exaggerated exasperation at the unwelcome visitor to her house easing the tension from their son. As the pair approached her, Regina noticed the unsteady and uneven steps Emma was taking, and now they were in front of one another, Regina was sure there was a redness around her eyes. She tried to catch Emma’s eye as Henry began to tell of their own experience of the tremors, in his own glorious detail.

“...our whole house shook. There’s glass everywhere…”

“You’re hurt,” Regina stated blankly, noting the arm Emma still kept clenched around her own waist, Henry tucked neatly beneath the other.

She almost regretted the words when not only did Emma seem to visibly blanch in response, but Henry immediately halted in the middle of his words to face his blonde mother, concern etched across his face.

“Yeah, well, consequences of a magical earthquake I guess,” Emma laughed with an awkward shrug, trying to brush over the need for any further comment. 

“What did you do?” As ever, Henry’s curiosity wasn’t going to let the matter lie as he watched her with nervous concern.

“Let’s just say your Mom’s right when she warns you not to leave stuff lying around, or one day an earthquake will happen and you’ll end up flat on your face. Or in my case over the coffee table.”

Henry chuckled as Emma’s eyes twinkled with sarcastic mischief at him. Regina found herself smiling along, though the redness still lingering around Emma’s eyes wouldn’t leave her thoughts.

“Was it really bad there? Is my room okay?” 

“Yeah, Kid, your room’s fine. There wasn’t much damage. It shook enough to throw us around a bit, but that’s it.”

As Henry and Emma continued to chatter between themselves, Regina noticed two men stepping out from the forest, following the path that Emma must have taken. Watching them pointing along the town line, Regina silently excused herself, leaving mother and son to talk, to find out if there was any further problem with the barrier.

“The cracks stretch almost another twenty yards,” David informed Hook, his outstretched hand gesturing across to the other side of the road, “this one’s the worst. We’re lucky there were no people out here.”

“Aye, same across the water. It was deserted, it could have been a lot worse,” Hook stated with extreme relief.

“What about in town? How bad was it at yours?” David asked as his eyes travelled to his daughter to assess her wellbeing.

“Not a single tremor mate, nothing. If that dwarf hadn’t almost broken down our door, we would have still been on the couch watching the magic box.”

Regina immediately stopped in her tracks, playing the words over in her head. She glanced back at the blonde and their son, who seemed happily regaling each other with whatever nonsense they were joking about. In Henry’s case, it seemed to involve a lot of arm waving, whereas Emma still kept one arm clutched around her waist, the hold there tight and protective.

“Regina, are all the holes fixed?” David asked as he broke through Regina’s reverie and it took all her self restraint not to snap at the man for interrupting her trying to work out her thoughts.

“I’ve secured the road here and the break at the far side of Hunter’s Grove,” she voiced distractedly, her mind still contemplating Emma.

“Emma repaired the one out on the peninsular. For now, I think that’s it. Found any evidence of what’s causing it yet?”

“Nothing. I’m still working on it David, for now, we just keep doing this.” She tried to add some finality into her tone, to allow her to escape back to Emma without prompting too much suspicion. Turning on her sharp heel, she could hear Hook and David fall back into their comfortable conversation as the her rapid footsteps took her within a few feet of her son and his mother.

“Henry, dear, would you go and check if David needs any help before we head home?” Regina’s tone was definitive, Henry knew the banter he was enjoying with Emma was prematurely over. As soon as the boy was out of earshot, Regina turned back to Emma, who seemed to be studying Henry’s back intensely. 

“Emma…” As the blonde’s eyes caught with hers again, Regina lost all ability to form words. She searched her mind for what could she possibly say. Which one of you is lying? Why are you lying to me? I thought you trusted me. Are you really okay? 

However, she didn’t have the chance to voice any of it.

“Swan,” the pirate’s call rang loudly through the intimate tension and Regina’s jaw clenched at the sound before the sight of him ambling toward Emma to sling an arm around her shoulders protectively, even registered. “Regina.” He nodded toward her in an afterthought. She gave a tight smile in return, not fully willing to take her eyes off Emma.

“We should get home, Love,” his tone softened but still held an edge of command, clearly anxious for Emma to be safe with him, “you can’t keep pushing like this,” he added as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Emma fixed him with an uncertain glare before he bent to press his lips against her forehead, wrapping his arm more securely around her shoulder, which she slowly relaxed into.

“Tell the Kid to get some sleep and I’ll pick him up on Friday?” Emma asked with a gentle smile to Regina who silently flustered.

“Of course,” she sighed in response, “will you be completing the incident reports?” Regina wondered as she struggled to form a sentence that sounded natural and not full of tension or false pretences.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess? Just give me a few days and I’ll drop them by your office.” Emma answered as though she was caught off-guard and as a consequence stammered through her response. Subconsciously, her grip around her midriff tightened slightly, movement which did not go unnoticed by the Mayor. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed Lass.” The two moved away, leaving Regina standing alone in the middle of the road as Henry and David were debating the lightning-like cracks in the distance.

“Night Regina.” Emma called as she turned back just briefly as they left.

“Goodnight Emma.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and the heat of summer pressed itself upon Storybrooke. Air conditioners were working at full blast and topless dwarves were a common, yet unwelcome sight.

“Mom!” Henry called as he rushed into Regina’s office with pleading eyes. His presence confused his mother, for she believed he was staying at Emma’s for the night and was heading there straight from school. The mere sight of him pleased her, his visits to the saviour’s had become so frequent she had begun to wonder where is permanent residence was.

“Change of plans?” Regina replied happily.

“Hopefully, with your help.” Regina then noted he had his cell phone in his hand and this was evidentially the reason for his current anxiety.

“What do you need?”

“I need you to lie to Ma. I need you to tell her I’m grounded and I can’t go to her house tonight?”

“I’d rather not lie to Emma, Henry,” Regina replied cautiously, knowing there had to be good reason for Henry to desire to be deceitful. 

“I don’t either, but I don’t want to hurt her feelings,” Henry said sheepishly.

“I’m not comfortable with lying to your mother,” Regina frowned, “or you lying to your mother. To either of your mothers.”

“No, Mom. I don’t want to lie. But I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you be hurting her?”

“She keeps telling me she wants us to have ‘quality time’ together. Tonight though, I want to see Violet.” Henry was almost pleading, torn between the women in his life. “And you too, of course, Mom. I want to see you too.”

“Nice recovery,” Regina replied dryly. “Emma likes Violet. She won’t mind you two going out.”

“She’s pretty sensitive if I even imply I’d rather be doing anything other than hang out. It’s weird. I think maybe she’s, you know…” Henry’s cheeks coloured, “maybe it’s like her time. Of the...month, or something.”

Regina was torn between bursting out laughing and reprimanding Henry for his first assumption being menstruation as an explanation to odd or irrational behaviour. 

“You and I are going to have to have a conversation about how you talk and think about women aren’t we?” Regina shook her head dispondently, but for now let the topic slide, as Henry’s awkward blush deepened further in guilty embarrassment. “Why don’t you just ask Violet to Emma’s...You could still go for a walk after dinner for some time alone?”

“Well…” Henry nervously scratched at the back of his neck “she hasn’t really spent time with either of you yet.”

“Are you embarrassed by your mothers dear?” Regina smirked.

“Mom,” Henry groaned “It’s not that.” He sighed heavily, taking a seat opposite his mother, bracing himself with his elbows on his knees. “She’s kind of...scared.” Henry admitted uncomfortably. “Darkness, curses, it’s a lot.”

Regina felt her heart sink. Once again, her past had managed to hurt her son. 

“She knows it’s not fair. I’ve told her that my moms are heroes, both of them. But she’s just nervous I guess.”

“Henry, I’m so sorry,” Regina bit back the moisture she could feel coating her eyes. “I never wanted who I am to affect you. I know after the curse broke, it wasn’t easy, all your friends remembering who I really was. I never wanted you to suffer because of me.” She shook her head sadly. “I never wanted you to get hurt. I don’t want you and Violet to have problems because of me.”

“Mom, no!” Henry almost shouted his response, needing her to stop. “Mom, it’s not you. Violet didn’t even know about the Evil Queen.” As soon as Regina took a deep breath to stop her instinctual self deprecation, Henry seemed to breathe too.

“I mean, she found out about it. But I explained and she’s okay with everything. She likes you. She even mentioned going riding with you some time.”

“Henry, I’d love that,” Regina glowed, her heart feeling lighter than she could have imagined at simply not being feared, but more than that actually being accepted and invited into this young girl’s life who mattered so much to her son.

“But I don’t understand, I thought Violet was afraid?”

“She is...but not of you. She’s scared of Ma.”

“Of Emma?” Regina remarked, her surprise evident by her tone and volume.

“She was the Dark One, Mom! She took Violet’s heart. She remembers it, has nightmares about it.” Henry couldn’t even look at his mother as he spoke these words, knowing how many hearts she herself had once taken ownership of. “I’ve tried to tell her that Ma was never really dark, she’s the sheriff, the saviour. But I guess it’s not that easy to forget someone ripping out your heart.”

“And that’s making it really difficult for you?”

“Well yeah. I understand it. But she’s my Mom. I just want them to get along.”

“Okay, we’re going to fix it,” Regina said adamantly as she took control back and with a somewhat mayoral defiance, formulated a plan of action in her head.

“What? No! What are you planning?” Henry squealed as he imagined some form of imminent intervention. 

“Call Violet, tell her that dinner will be served at seven, don’t be late.”

“Here?!”

“Yes. I’ll contact Emma and make sure she’ll be here. Is there anything special you’d like?” Regina ignored the dumbfounded expression across Henry’s face, perhaps slightly enjoying the matriarchal role. “Does your friend have any particular dietary requirements?”

“Uh, no,” Henry muttered. “Are you really going to do this?”

“Of course,” Regina smiled, “Your happiness is the most important thing to me, and to Emma.”

His arms were around her before she could react, his gratitude currently outweighing his mortification or nerves.

“Go and call her with the invitation. I’ll call Emma now.”

“Thanks Mom, you’re the best,” he called out as he rushed out of the room, “but, don’t embarrass me okay? And don’t let Ma, either!”

Regina endearingly shook her head with a smile, watching him rush up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She’d made the offer out of motherly instinct, needing nothing more than to cater to her son’s best interests. It was then that she not only realised she would have to contact Emma, but she would also be spending an entire evening in her presence. It would be the first time Emma would be at the mansion since their fight. Anticipation and trepidation mingled in a whirl.

Better to get it over with though, Regina thought, as she hit speed-dial three and waited for Emma to pick up. The phone rang endlessly and Regina was on the brink of hanging up when Emma’s breathless voice came across the line. 

“Hello?” 

Regina cringed, perturbed by the idea of what amorous activities she may have inadvertently interrupted. She cleared her throat to regain her composure.

“Emma, what are you doing this evening?” She regretted her question immediately when Emma’s heavy breathing again indicated exactly what she may be doing that evening. “Henry is bringing Violet over for dinner. He’d like you to be there.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes. Violet will be coming at seven, so can we expect you at six? You can help me prepare and spend some time with Henry, I’m sure he’ll be nervous.”

“Um… I’ll have to check if I’m free tonight, Regina,” Emma stuttered, conveying desperation to not instantly agree.

“This is for Henry. What could possibly be more important than being there for him?” Regina threw back, irritated that Emma wasn’t being as accommodating to Henry’s needs.

“Right, of course. Six. Okay.”

“I think Henry’s mothers will be intimidating enough without the addition of Captain Guyliner, so please don’t bring him. It’s about Violet being comfortable with us.”

“For Henry,” Emma said tentatively, her unusual response causing Regina to clarify.

“Yes, for Henry. We look forward to seeing you.” 

Finishing the call, Regina tossed her phone aside before staring at it in deep contemplation. Emma was coming. Emma alone. Maybe now she could finally get her best friend back, if not some answers.


	8. Forward and Backward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 'super-beta'/cowriter hasn't been able to work on the story at the moment. So I really hope this chapter is still up to a standard you guys will be happy with.

Closing the oven door with one hand, Regina checked her watch again for the third time in as many minutes. Emma was already forty five minutes late. She huffed in anger and frustration before running through her checklist for dinner in her head. The basted chicken was roasting to a golden brown, the potatoes were gently boiling on the stove and the vegetables were already washed and chopped for steaming. Yet there was still no sign of Emma. Regina swiped off her oven gloves with more force than necessary and swept her phone from the counter to, once again, check for any message from the woman, but as had been the case the last five times she checked, there was nothing.

Regina paced the kitchen, grasping her glass of wine on the way and threw back a gulp, whether it was to stave off anger or calm nerves, she wasn't sure. She wiped her hands on her apron and took another long sip of red wine, closing her eyes to savour the deep oaken notes. Hosting dinner for a fourteen year old girl shouldn't be quite so intimidating, but Regina was adamant; she was going to, she had to, do everything she could to make Violet feel comfortable with her, in her home and with Emma, for Henry. The very fact that Emma had yet to bother to arrive was grating on every one of Regina's nerves.

When the doorbell finally chimed, Regina hesitated, in half a mind to make the woman wait out on the porch, as punishment for her distinct lack of punctuality. Taking another sip of wine she placed the glass onto the island and wiping her hands on her apron, walked to the front door, stiletto heels clicking her path.

"Miss…" Regina flung the door open, Emma's title already on her lips in a stern admonishment when she noted the timid dark haired girl on the porch, stepping back a little in surprise at the angry flourish with which Regina had appeared.

"Um..Violet, come in," Regina all but slapped herself for the poor greeting.

"Miss Mills," Violet gave a shy smile through her words, "I mean, Mayor Mills." She stuttered her correction as she twisted her fingers together on the doorstep.

"Regina's fine," she sighed, giving what she hoped was a welcoming smile to the girl as she stepped aside and waved her through the open door.

"Henry's just upstairs," Regina folded her arms across her waist. Before stepping neatly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Henry," Regina called up the stairs to the boy and instantly heard the loud music coming from the vicinity of his room, stop.

"He'll be right down. Can I get you a drink at all?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

A few awkward moments passed before Henry's footsteps rushed overhead and after an admonishment not to run, he appeared at the foot of the stairs with them.

"Henry, why don't you take Violet into the living room?" Regina suggested, to put an end to the nervous standoff that seemed to be forming, "Maybe you can load up one of your games? Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Can I be of any help?" Regina was already halfway to the kitchen by the time she registered the young girl's offer.

"No," Regina was a little taken aback at the offer, but soon softened, remembering that not only was this girl important to Henry, but she was also the girl who didn't see the Evil Queen in Regina, only Henry's mother. "No need, but thank you. Make yourself at home."

She could hear the two happily chatting as she arrived back in the kitchen, slipping her oven gloves back on and tending diligently to the food as it cooked.

When the sound of the video game powering up swept through the house, the volume, as always, a little louder than Regina would appreciate, she heard Violet's soft gasps of awe at the new technology. It made Regina chuckle to herself, pleased for her son. She couldn't help listening to the familiar music and trying to work out from the tune, which game he had chosen, just hoping it was one of the less violent in his collection. Another thing to be angry at Emma for, the more violent and higher rated games Henry seemed to be acquiring.

Her thoughts going back to the blonde, Regina riled, checking her phone once again to find nothing, no message, no explanation. The clock on the phone displayed that it was now passed seven and Emma was over an hour late. She was just considering calling the infuriating woman when the doorbell rang.

"Where the hell have you been?" Regina scolded as she opened the door, not even bothering to wait until the other woman came into view.

"Nice to see you too," Emma grumbled with raised eyebrows.

Regina leaned her shoulder against the door, arms firmly crossed as she watched Emma shuffle awkwardly on the doorstep, putting on a defensive front before her eyes.

"You know you're over an hour late?" Regina stated, stepping aside just minimally, letting Emma in but refusing to be too welcoming. "Somewhere more important to be?" As Emma moved closer Regina took in just how dishevelled the blonde looked. Her flannel shirt was creased and lopsided over a white tank that looked stretched to the point that the neckline hung unevenly across her chest. Her blue jeans were marked with scuffs and even her hair in its ponytail was half fallen and uneven.

"I was kept late at work Regina, don't start," Emma groaned, trudging into the house.

Regina spared only a raised eyebrow and disappointed shake of her head before striding back to the kitchen, both feeling and hearing Emma following in her wake.

Bending over the oven, Regina spooned oil back onto the chicken which was sizzling crisply in the heat.

"I said I'm sorry," Emma muttered sounding every bit like a petulant teenager.

"Actually, I don't believe you did," Regina turned to face Emma, grabbing the vegetables to steam as she did. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Emma picking up the last chopping board of vegetables to help her.

"Regina, give it a rest. You know I didn't mean to be late. Work happens. I'm the Sheriff, it comes with the job." The knife scraped along the marble boards as Emma followed Regina's lead to tip the broccoli she was holding into the steamer.

"And since when does work or anything for that matter come before Henry?" Regina dropped the knife onto the counter and spun to face Emma.

"It doesn't, you know it doesn't."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't even bother to change for dinner," Regina let her eyes scan up and down the blonde, taking in just how pale and tired she looked in her loose tank, fingers fiddling with the cuffs of her flannel shirt. "Emma you look like you've been dragged to hell."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't realise you had a dress code now."

Regina shook her head and poured a glass of wine, placing it across the island by Emma.

"What is going on with you?"

"I just told you. Work was…" Emma sighed, taking the proffered glass.

"No, I'm not talking about work," Regina interrupted, "Emma, you can lie to anyone you want, but you can't lie to me. I thought we were past this."

"Are you two fighting?" Both women turned towards the interruption to find Henry lingering in the doorway, fixing them both with a stern glare.

"No," Regina tried to convince him, "not really."

"Hey Kid," Emma held her arm out for Henry to slip under in a half hug.

"Dinner is almost ready, would you set the table?" Regina reached out to run her hand along Henry's shoulder, "Violet can help you if you like."

Lifting a pile of plates and silverware into his arms, Henry sloped off to the dining room, still shooting glances back at his mothers, feeling the tension he was leaving behind with them.

"Regina, I'm sorry okay?" Emma spoke as soon as Henry was out of earshot. "I didn't mean to be late." Her earnest tone caught Regina and she found herself searching Emma's eyes and seeing the honest conviction there.

"This dinner is important to Henry," Regina implored, both as a truce and to ensure Emma's understanding.

"I know and I'm here Regina."

"Are you?" Regina searched Emma's face, her words asking so much more than she knew how to word.

"I'm here."

The oven timer buzzed and the kitchen became a hive of activity as Regina set to work on the meal and even allocated jobs for Emma. Before long they found themselves at the dining table, food plated in front of them and the two adults listening to Henry and Violet's chatter about the holidays.

"And we took Nicodemus and Shakespeare through the paddocks and passed the toll bridge," Violet finished her story, regaling the others with the adventure she and Henry had taken on their horses just a few days before.

"Have you ever ridden forest trails here in town?" She addressed Regina who was snapped from a slight daze.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure. I find work keeps me fairly busy."

"Not to mention fighting monsters and saving the town all the time," Emma added with a raised eyebrow and hint of a smirk. Regina couldn't help but notice Violet's slightly widened eyes and nervous fidget every time Emma added to the conversation, which had been oddly little for the usually talkative woman.

"You could come with us sometime?" Violet suggested, earning her a grin from Henry.

"That would be lovely," Regina smiled, before noting Emma's eyes fixed firmly on the food that she was pushing around her plate. This was meant to be a dinner to help Emma and Violet connect, yet it felt they were getting nowhere. Emma seemed mostly lost within her own thoughts and playing with the food she would usually have almost finished by now.

"Perhaps we could finally persuade your mother here to learn?" Regina suggested to Henry with a smile she was trying to hide.

"Yeah, Ma, you should totally learn. What kind of a white knight can't ride a horse?"

"My bug serves me just fine. Harder to fall off too."

Regina smiled at the hearty laugh Emma's comment elicited from Henry, along with a more gentle but equally genuine laugh from Violet.

It was hard to keep focused on the meal or the conversation passing, still dominated almost solely by Henry and Violet. Regina's attention kept being drawn to the sullen blonde. Regina could tell Emma was making an effort, trying to engage with the teenagers but the usual light in her eyes was absent. She looked tired and stressed. The more Regina watched, the more she realised just how drained Emma looked. The tank top hanging off her was undoubtedly stretched, but only now did Regina notice how big it seemed on her, or moreso, how small Emma's frame seemed. Collarbones seemed to have a starker relief, cheekbones looked sharper. Glancing down at her plate, Regina noted that still Emma had barely touched her food. She merely pushed it around, rather than ate.

By the time Henry had cleared his plate and Regina and Emma had almost emptied the bottle of wine between them, Regina was still focused practically solely on Emma. Her plate was still half full and her conversation skills seemed to have reached their limit. She had started tapping away at her phone and fiddling mindlessly at her cuffs.

"Mom, is there ice cream or anything?" Henry piped up, smiling hopefully.

"Of course dear, why don't you and Violet go and choose a flavour?" Regina suggested, eager to have even a minute alone with Emma.

The two teenagers scurried off, Henry on his best behaviour clearing as many plates as he could carry and Violet eager to help, carrying a stack of her own.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina questioned, an edge of desperation creeping into her tone. Something was off, completely off with Emma. The quiet, absent woman before her wasn't the Emma she knew.

"What? Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Why?" Regina gasped exasperated, "Because you've barely eaten, barely spoken and Emma, this isn't you."

"I'm just tired. Work is busy."

"Stop the lies now. I know you Emma. Something's going on." Regina pushed, feeling her frustration mounting at the ten foot wall she was knocking against, just trying to get through to Emma.

"It's really not," Emma assured, though her eyes didn't leave the table. "I appreciate your concern, really I do," Emma sighed, "But I have to go."

"You have to go?" Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She couldn't believe Emma was running away. Yes, Emma Swan was a runner, but things were meant to be different. And running away from her and Henry, that hurt.

"I have to get back on duty. I'm down to patrol the border tonight."

"Since when?" Regina scowled, "Since about five minutes ago? Since you needed an excuse to leave?"

"No, Regina, not everything is an elaborate plot, you know."

"I thought you were here," Regina felt disappointment seep through her. She felt so tired. Getting through to Emma seemed impossible and it was only a matter of minutes before Henry and Violet would be back in the room.

"I was," Emma exclaimed, "I am." She let out a heavy sigh. Regina couldn't help but notice how tired Emma seemed, defeated. "I was here for Henry but I have responsibilities. He knows that. He's not going to mind."

"This isn't just about Henry, this is about you. You said before that you had my back. Well it goes both ways Emma. I have your back and I want to help, but you have to tell me what's happening."

"Nothing is happening," Emma stated with a chill. "I told you I just have work to do."

The conversation ended before it even really began. Emma was grasping keys from her pocket and striding toward the door before Henry even came back into the dining room. Regina closed her eyes tightly, hoping that Emma would at least have the mind to say goodbye to the teens before she left. Taking a deep breath and finishing her wine, Regina steeled herself; she would stay true to her word. She would have Emma's back, be in her corner, just as soon as Emma would let her in.

The balmy sun of August turned to the warm breeze of September as the first leaves started to blend from green to gold. School was starting up again and Regina felt like she was stuck in the house with a tazmanian devil with all of the restless energy Henry seemed to have bottled up. He was fussing endlessly with school supplies and between that and Regina's determination to persuade him to buy a new school uniform to accommodate the several inches it felt like he'd grown over the summer, the two were a hive of activity.

Preparing for school kept Henry busy, which Regina was glad for. He'd stopped splitting his time between the mansion and Emma's house, although Regina couldn't seem to pinpoint when that had happened. He had slowly spent less and less time with his blonde mother, to the point that he was now staying at the mansion full time. Regina could tell that Henry was bothered by it, but he rarely spoke about it, deflecting the conversation whenever Regina tried to bring it up.

Emma had been even more elusive over the previous weeks. Regina's attempts at contact had mostly been ignored or responded to with one word messages. And even Henry was getting brushed off by the blonde. Regina was under no illusion, she knew that Henry wasn't spending so much time at the mansion because he wanted to. She hadn't failed to notice the disappointment in his eyes when his plans with Emma would get cancelled, when his calls went unanswered. She was glad that he was still at least spending time with Emma during the days. Emma still seemed at least, to be making the effort to take Henry out and treat him when she did see him.

"And how exactly is that stationary?" Regina admonished mirthfully as Henry joined her outside the shop on Main Street, with a new video game in hand. She tucked the small stack of comic books she had bought as a treat for him into one of the many bags of supplies clutched in both hands, "I thought we were buying necessities?"

"Ma gave me some extra cash for a new game since she's been working so much lately," Henry shrugged, popping the game into one of his own bags and grinning proudly across at Regina. She gave him an indulgent roll of her eyes as they stepped towards the car.

Regina wasn't sure whether to be pleased that Emma was still taking care to do little things to make Henry happy or indignantly annoyed that Emma was buying off his affection, replacing her time with money. She shook herself of the thought, trying to remind herself that just because she hadn't had more than a handful of conversations with the blonde in weeks, didn't mean that the same was true for Henry, even if he wasn't spending nights at the Swan house anymore.

"Glad to see your mother is supporting your education so diligently," Regina snarked.

At Henry's shrewd and mirthfully unimpressed look, Regina acquiesced, regarding how similar his expression was to Emma. It stung her heart as much as it warmed it. She held back from running her hand over his cheek, knowing that her teenage son was unlikely to appreciate the motherly gesture in such a public setting.

"It's almost twelve, did you want to go to Granny's before I drop you off?" Regina asked as she settled herself in the seat of her car, watching Henry buckling himself in beside her.

"I said I'd be at Ma's for lunch. She's ordering us pizza."

Regina just nodded as she started up the car and pulled out onto the road. Keeping her eyes ahead she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as Henry rummaged through his purchases, admiring his spoils.

"So, what do you two have planned for today?"

"I don't know," Henry muttered, his focus still half on his game as he read the back of the case. "Eat pizza, probably test out my new game. Ma thinks she's going to kick my...butt," he hesitated, knowing he only narrowly avoided language his mother would be less than approving of, "got to show her who's really the best."

"Should I be concerned about Emma's competitive streak rubbing off on you?"

"Too late. Me and Ma battle to the death."

"Well, that sounds healthy," Regina raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes on the road as she navigated through the light traffic of the Storybrooke residents out enjoying the last bout of warm weather.

"So is that what you do most of the time when you're there?" Regina edged, trying to sound casual.

"No, sometimes we play co-op."

Regina's eyes flickered over to Henry in confusion, her brows furrowed at his lack of understanding until she clocked the smile he was trying to hide as shifted his glance to her. They drove in comfortable silence for another five minutes, Henry having dropped his game back into a bag, he sat staring intensely through the window.

"I think she misses you." Henry burst out; the words cut through the pleasant calm, causing Regina's fingers to tense and flex around the steering wheel as she made a turning. The quiet following his words lingered.

"Has she said something?"

"No. She never mentions you at all," Henry said on a deep breath.

"I hardly think that would mean she misses me."

"Don't you see, that's exactly what it means," Henry proclaimed with earnest certainty, as though it was obvious, trying to make her understand. "She used to always ask about you, since, well, forever. Even when you two hated each other, she talked about you. Now she doesn't even mention your name. But I think that's because it's hard and that means she misses you."

Henry finished his statement with confident finality. Regina didn't know how to respond. She wanted to believe him, more than she cared to admit even to herself. But if it were true, in any way, then why would Emma not just simply pick up the phone? If Emma really missed her, then what was stopping her? That question just made the concept so much harder to believe.

Pulling up outside the house, alongside the white picket fence Regina kept staring straight ahead, giving herself just a moment before turning with a smile to Henry to send him off to Emma.

"Will you come in?" Henry suggested, surprising Regina. She gaped at him for a second, exhaling loudly. "Please? Mom, I know she misses you, I know it. And I know you miss her. Will you just come in for coffee or something? You can even pretend it's about who's place I'll go to in the afternoons now that school's starting back up."

"I have better things to do than…"

"Mom!" Henry interrupted with a stern glare, demonstrating that her excuse wasn't going to cut it for even a second. "I miss you two being friends. I still don't get what happened, but you're both miserable now. So please, come in, talk to Ma and make things right." Henry's tone was all but demanding. "If you won't do it for you or for Ma then do it for me."

Regina was tempted to argue that it shouldn't be entirely her responsibility, that Emma had more than enough chances and opportunities to reach out or even respond, but bickering with her own son was a level she would not stoop to. Her dignity and maternal instinct forbade it. So she found herself trudging up with front path with as much poise as she could muster, pleased to see that her action was bringing a smile to Henry's face at least.

When Emma's head popped around the front door she looked confused at the guests standing before her.

"Henry, hey," she glanced back and forth between Henry and Regina, "uh, what's up?"

"I got the new game, you ordered the pizza yet?" Henry strode happily over the threshold. Regina hung back, lingering on the porch. From the way Henry had practically stepped under Emma's arm that had still leant against the doorjamb until the last minute and the way Emma's startled gaze followed him for more than a moment, Regina had the distinct impression that Emma had forgotten Henry was coming. Though if that was indeed the case, neither of them acknowledged it, so Regina took her cue from the pair and said nothing.

"Mom, Ma's got a whole game system set up, come see," Henry called out as he flopped onto a sofa, leaving the two women still stood in the doorway.

"You don't mind if I join you for a coffee, do you?" Regina queried, though she had no real intention of taking no for an answer.

"Yeah, sure," Emma stepped aside, with a quick glance towards the clock on the wall. Regina reached out a hand, placing it on Emma's upper arm as she moved inside, letting Emma close the door behind them. "But it can't be for long, I have a lot to get done today."

"You want to start the new game?" Henry called, not bothering to turn his head toward them, instead already unpackaging the new game.

"Of course," Emma smiled, "why don't you get it set up while I make coffee?"

Regina watched as Emma padded around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards. After flicking on the coffee maker, she pulled out a menu from an overstuffed drawer and passed it over Henry's shoulder, making sure to swat him on the head with it first.

"Pick out some good choices, don't let me down," Emma joked.

Regina leaned against the kitchen counter as she waited, surveying the room around her. She so rarely spent any time in Emma's home. It was tidier than she would have imagined, despite Emma's jacket, magazines and mugs left around. The only real mess was a pile of broken crockery and glass in a dustpan beside the fridge, some pottery shards still left unswept against the wall. It still felt like a vacant property, a house, residence and nothing more.

"I can't believe you let him buy that," Emma laughed striding back into the kitchen and her head instantly disappearing into the fridge in search of milk.

Regina glanced over to the game's title screen, now proudly displayed across the widescreen, it did look more gory than she would have liked, but she surmised that Henry had seen far worse violence in his own life around him, a video game was hardly going to corrupt him.

"I doubt it's anything worse than he's already seen around here."

"What, we have aliens in Storybrooke now? As Sheriff I should know about this," Emma smiled, pouring the coffee into the two waiting mugs, spilling a few drops onto the countertop. "Still, not exactly your taste." Regina felt Emma's eyes scrutinising her before turning pretty triumphant, "You didn't see the game before he bought it did you?"

"She's on to you Mom," Henry snorted.

Regina took the mug of coffee Emma held out to her, both heartened and put out by her smug expression.

"Come on then, show me what you've got," Emma turned away almost at once, glancing at the clock and checking her phone, leaving Regina disappointed by the lack of conversation. Her eyes stayed on Emma as the blonde trundled into the living room and folded herself onto other end of the sofa, Henry passing her a controller at once. She looked like a teenager herself, cross legged on the seat, her loose yoga pants pooling around bare feet and oversized baseball shirt hanging freely around her.

"You joining us or is the kitchen just too interesting?" Emma leant over the arm of the sofa to address Regina, then pulled Henry by his sleeve across the sofa closer to her to make room for Regina on his other side.

Perching herself on the small and uncomfortable couch, Regina wrinkled her nose. The seat definitely seemed out of place for a woman who enjoyed comfort as much as Emma. Emma liked sprawling across sofas, stretching out like a contented cat or curling and enveloping herself in as much pliable padding as possible. The lumpy, worn cushioning was anything but suitable.

"The game is on, Kid," Emma challenged, as their characters entered the virtual world on the screen.

"You're going down!"

Half an hour later and conversation had dwindled to playful smack talk and little more and Regina was getting bored. She and Emma had shared snippets of conversation, brief jokes and in the distraction of the game they recaptured a little of the comfort and ease they used to share. But beyond the jokes there was a distance that Regina couldn't seem to break through, Emma was surrounded not just by walls but barbed wire and battlements.

"Did you just try to laser me?"

"You blew up my head."

"Another coffee Emma?" Regina stood from the sofa, picking up the mugs from the coffee table, both Emma and Henry craning around her to see the screen.

"Sure," Emma replied distractedly, "I could pause the game?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can find my way around your kitchen whilst you attempt to vaporize our son," Regina commented as she continued on into the kitchen and flicked on the coffee machine.

"We should pause anyway, to order pizza," Henry growled, his jaw clenched and whole body tensing as he tried to avoid Emma's fire. "It's way past lunch now. I'm hungry."

The noise of the game ceased abruptly after a minute as As soon as the game was paused Emma glanced at the clock and her face seemed to pale, her jaw tightening.

"Regina, don't you have to get back to work?" Emma uttered, her fingers fiddling restlessly across the buttons on her controller.

"I've taken a couple of days off this week, to spend with Henry before school starts."

By this point Henry had his head back in the pizza menu, but was clearly paying close attention to their interaction.

"You must be bored just watching us play video games?"

Regina joined the pair back in the living room, setting the steaming coffee cups on the small table before placing herself in the armchair, which she soon found to be much more acceptable than the sofa for comfort.

"Hey, what did you do to your arm?" Henry frowned.

As Emma had stretched across to the coffee table to switch her controller for her coffee cup, her sleeve had ridden up, exposing a dark and angry bruise spread thickly around her wrist. It was quickly covered again with her sleeve.

"Sheriffing's a tough job, Kid," Emma shrugged, sipping her coffee and poking the menu closer to Henry's face with a laugh.

"Is there some kind of villain?"

"Nothing quite that exciting. Just a couple of guys in a bar brawl," Emma answered, "sorry to disappoint."

Regina stared pensively at Emma whose eyes never met hers. Henry straightened the menu in his hand and started reeling off a long list of what he planned to order for lunch. As he got past the ninth item, Emma interjected.

"Whoa, Henry, I know you like pizza, but you're a kid, not a starving mountain lion! What's with all the food?"

Henry paused and his eyes flicked between his two mothers as he considered what to say.

"Well, I thought Mom could stay," he said hopefully, "we haven't had a family meal in ages."

"I'm sure cheap pizza isn't your Mom's idea of a proper lunch," Emma muttered over her cup.

"I don't recall any staff incident forms being filed," Regina interjected, still fastened on Emma.

"It's just a bruise," Emma sighed exasperated, the annoyance clear. "If you want a report every time one of your law enforcement gets a little scrape you'd be drowning in paperwork. It comes with the job."

"Nevertheless, I expect as the sheriff for you to keep me informed of all staff injuries."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Moms," Henry groaned, "stop fighting."

"We aren't fighting, Henry. I'm just reminding your mother to keep me informed of anything important," Regina said, trying to remain diplomatic, to say different things to each of the pair with the same words.

"And your other mother is just a pain in the ass as a boss."

Henry rolled his eyes, but when the bickering seemed to end there, he said no more.

"Apart from the game what did you guys end up buying today?" Emma asked.

"Lots of stuff for school mostly," Henry responded, starting to list their many purchases.

"Did you leave anything for anyone else?" Emma laughed after a solid minute of Henry reeling off his new items. "Are you set now or is there still more you need? Though I don't see what more even exists. Your mom is definitely trained to be organised."

"Well, I'm sure there will be a few last minute things he'll have forgotten," Regina started. "And since that is a trait that he has most certainly inherited from you, why don't you take him shopping for anything else he needs?"

"Uh, yeah, I could do," Emma said into her coffee, "but you look more than set," she added to Henry.

"Still, I do have to go back to work tomorrow for the rest of the week, so why don't the two of you spend some time together before Henry goes back to school next week?"

"I'll check my rota, got to work tomorrow," Emma said, throwing her arm around Henry. "Kid, I need to put some laundry on. Now, I know you like to think that as our angelic perfect son, you never create any mess. But I've seen your room, so, you want to bring some clothes down so you can keep believing that?"

Henry rolled his eyes, but reluctantly trudged up the stairs, grumbling about hating to tidy. Regina watched Emma skeptically and expectantly as Henry's footsteps faded away. Emma placed her coffee heavily onto the table and turned in her seat.

"Not to be rude, but I have a lot to get on with," Emma said, standing from her seat, "so I'll send Henry back before dinner."

"Like I said, I have the afternoon off, so I thought we could all spend some time together," Regina suggested, leaning back in her chair, placing her elbows neatly on the arms.

"Watching us play video games, complaining about paperwork?" Emma snarked.

"Actually, I was thinking we follow Henry's suggestion and have lunch."

"Another day, okay? I really do have things to do, I need you to leave," Emma moved to the front door, "I'll give you a call about lunch."

"Like what?" Regina questioned, one eyebrow raised, "What important things do you have to do Emma? Since you and Henry will be eating anyway."

Emma flustered, her head flicking to the wall and back to the floor.

"Like having some time just me and Henry. Or is that was this is about? You don't trust me with Henry?"

"That is absurd," Regina snapped, rising from her chair. "I want you to spend time with him, the question is, do you?"

"I think you should leave," Emma snarled, her eyes blazing, throwing open the front door, "now."

"Did you ever consider that I'm here as a friend?" Regina asked softly, moving through the open door onto the porch.

"Yeah, well I don't need you checking up on me."

The door closed, blocking Emma from sigh and leaving Regina standing bewildered on the porch, alone. Being shut out in the cold, not wanted or needed felt crippling and anger flared, masking the sadness in her eyes. Pulling out her keys, Regina climbed into the Mercedes, acceleration across town in a resolved ire.

Stepping from her car in the parking lot of the sheriff's station, Regina walked with determination and mayoral poise across the asphalt and into the building. Turning into the bullpen she found David sat reclined at his desk. Feet up and head tipped back. Clearly he was getting little work done with sandwich in one hand and seemingly trying to balance his pen on his nose. If there was any doubt about Emma's paternity, this image would plainly put it to rest.

The clicking of Regina's heels and clearing of her throat alerted David to her presence. The pen promptly dropped from his nose to clatter onto the floor.

"Well, productivity really isn't a family strength, now is it," Regina drawled.

"Regina, everything okay?"

"Apart from the sheriff's station falling well behind on its duties, everything is fine."

"Behind on duties? Regina, we have deputies working around the clock patrolling the border on top of the regular patrols, everyone is working at full capacity. What haven't we done?"

"No, I don't mean patrols," Regina clarified, softening her tone a little. "Just simple paperwork that's missing. The mayor's office needs to audit the crime rates and the station efficiency, so I need it completed as soon as possible."

"Emma's not back on duty until Thursday."

"The sheriff handles enough paperwork, I think as deputy you're more than capable of handling the task," Regina smiled humorlessly. "I need reports of every crime the department has intervened with and every staff incident report from the last six months."

"You want the files of every crime?" David raised his eyebrows at the enormity of the task. "Regina, that could take weeks."

"Well, you'd better get busy then," she smiled, "start from the most recent. I will expect the last month's reports on my desk by tomorrow morning." Without waiting for an answer, Regina strode from the building.

Driving home her mind turned to Henry and Emma, wondering what the pair were doing behind the blue walls and white picket fence as she drove home to an empty house. In the past five years, Regina had forged so many connections she never would have imagined possible. Through Henry and then Emma and the people they brought into her life, Regina finally found a group of people, friends, community, who accepted her. And yet now it felt like she was creeping back to square one, not with evil or even the temptation of it. But that acceptance she had found was fractured and the family she had found was closing off from her very sight.


	9. One Fine Day

As September drew to a close and the doors opened to October, the clouds drew in, thick and heavy, blanketing the mornings of Storybrooke in mist and fog which hung low over the dew dropped ground. In the hazy predawn, Regina leaned against the arch of the doorway in the mansion, looking out into her back yard with a cup of coffee cradled warmly between her hands. Clad in silk pyjamas and a long robe, she sipped her drink watching the dim fog clinging to the night before the sun would wash it away. The sound of shuffling feet was what broke Regina from her reverie.

“Henry, what are you doing up? It’s four in the morning,” she asked with concern as she glanced between the clock and her tousle haired son.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied blearily, folding himself into a crumpled heap in the closest chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he sighed, laying his chin in his hand as he rested on the island.

“Henry, of course it does. If something has upset you then it matters,” she warmly countered as she sat down beside him, leaning forearms against the counter. At his grimace, Regina continued, “I’ll make us some hot chocolate, talk to me.” She brushed her hand over his hair before standing to make their drinks.

“I don’t know, it’s nothing,” Henry groaned, desperate to divulge his woes and keep them secret at the same time.

“If it’s enough to keep you awake, it isn’t nothing. Is it school? Friends? Violet?”

“No, all of that’s… it’s fine. It’s…” Henry paused, “things are different with me and Ma.” HIs last words were hurried and offered with a defeated sigh.

“In what way?” Regina asked over her shoulder as she prepared their mugs, instinctively collecting the cinnamon from the cupboard above her head.

“It’s just not the same as it used to be.” Henry frowned at not having the words to eloquently articulate what he meant.

“A lot has happened,” Regina began, placing the whipped cream topped mug of chocolate in front of her son as she took her place beside him, her own mug clasped in both hands. “You were only a child when you found Emma, things are bound to change between you. You’ve grown up so much, I think you both have.” She sipped her drink and considered the pair of them, “it’s not necessarily a bad thing, is it?”

“But it is,” Henry yelped. He let his head fall into his hands, “at least I think it is.” He glowered at the counter, working out his own thoughts. “It feels like...like I’m losing her as my Mom.”

Regina frowned in concern. She was desperate to ask more, while equally determined to comfort him and tell him how wrong he was. She feverently believed and wished to convey that nothing, nothing would ever cause him to lose Emma as a mother. However, she bit back all her words, slowly sipping from her mug, allowing him her full attention and a gentle silence to continue. Her head cocked to the side as she waited, watching her son’s face contort in deep painful thoughts.

“When I found Emma, she could barely look at me. She was scared of getting close to me,” Henry eventually said with a careful, considered delivery. Regina followed her son’s sombre gaze, wondering where he was going with this.

“But then it became me and her against the world.” He spared a guilty glance at his brunette mother, knowing that the world the pair was against had very much evolved around her. She smiled affectionately, letting him know that the statement hadn’t hurt, and nodded reassuringly for him to continue. “We had Operation Cobra and secret meetings and she wanted to spend time with me. She wanted me, even though she was scared.”

The teenager took a deep breath and Regina followed suit. The smell of hot chocolate and coffee was still blanketing the room, creating a warm comfort of solitude for the pair in the early dawn.

“Then after the curse breaking and Neverland and New York, you guys became like friends and I could spend time with you both and it was great. We were happy. I got to have both my Moms. Emma turned into a real Mom, just like you.”

Regina nodded again, causing a stray tendril of hair to fall across her face as she listened to her son unburden himself. She stared unwaveringly at the cradled cup in her hands in the hope her averted gaze would help her son continue.

“Then we had family nights and movie nights and it was amazing. But now, it’s like she can’t even look at me again.”

“Henry-” Regina had barely got the one word out when Henry interrupted.

“It’s true,” he all but yelped, upsetting his mug so that small puddles of steaming chocolate slopped onto the counter in the process. “At first I thought it was just you two fighting and you’d work it out, like you always do. But she’s different now with me too.” Henry paused only to take a single deep breath before the unrestrained torrent of words poured out once more. “She wanted me around all the time but even when I was there it was different and weird and like I wasn’t really there at all, or she wasn’t. And now she’s just forgotten me.”

“What do you mean?” Regina whispered the question in a quiet hum, trying to temper the storm of Henry’s words. Finding Henry in the house every day made the fact he had not been with Emma evident, but so far, Henry had avoided mentioning any facts or any reasons why. Now that he was voicing it, the words fell like a waterfall from his lips.

“She’s ignoring my calls, cancelling plans. She’s always too busy now and when she got together with Hook, she even asked me if it was okay. I wanted her to be happy. But…” another deep breath filled the pause where Henry’s eyes sank and his voice dropped to a bitter murmur.

“I feel like I’m acting like a kid,” he mumbled, his nose almost touching the whipped cream of his hot chocolate. “Ma’s got Hook and they’re always together and I should be happy for her and I was...I mean, I am. But it’s like she’s chosen him over me.” His face was scrunched in confusion, second guessing his own thoughts. The expression was the very picture of his blonde mother. Regina noticed that he had purposefully not looked in her direction as his confession gathered steam. He had simply needed to vent.

“She’s too busy to see me now. It’s always a date night, or they need time alone and at first it was okay because I still got to see her during the days, but I haven't seen her in two weeks. And now Ma doesn’t even text me back.” His head fell into his hands and Regina let her arm finally slip around his shoulder, leaning her head upon his in silent solidarity.

“Henry,” Regina began tentatively, “Emma loves you, more than anything in the world. No matter what happens or what changes, that fact never will. She is your mother and she always will be.” She rubbed his back soothingly before continuing, “Trust me, I tried my best to get rid of her and look how well that worked.” Regina gave her son’s shoulder a little nudge as she attempted a soft laugh, hoping to earn the same back from him.

“You think I’m overreacting?” Henry asked, still wrinkling his nose. Regina lapped up every second offered in a natural pause to carefully consider how to respond.

“I think that you need to discuss how you feel with Emma.” Regina licked her lips, still forming her words as she brought her mug back up towards her. “If her behaviour is making you feel this way, that is a problem and one that as your mother I know she would want to change. She really does love you Henry. We both do.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

“Why don’t you go and spend some time with Emma after school today?” Regina suggested gently. “I think you could both benefit from a little mother, son time.”

It took a few minutes of planning, but soon, her son’s uncertain distress had turned to sleepy anticipation and Regina managed to convince him to try to get a couple of hours sleep before he would have to be up for school.Her gentle kiss on his forehead bid her son goodnight and Regina stretched her limbs as she watched the ruffled Henry pad his way out of the kitchen to bed. 

The sky was slowly lightening; a pink hue was falling over the crisp, golden leaves, illuminating the outdoors in a strange orange glow. A cursory glance toward the wall mounted clock told Regina it was just pass five in the morning. Amid the obnoxiously loud chorus of birds waking to the dawn, Regina stood to carry the two now empty mugs to the sink to rinse. Blinking the fatigue heavily from her eyes, she gave another languid stretch. The brunette knew she would have to force her feet up the stairs and into the shower to wake herself for the day ahead that was slowly peeking over the horizon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The intensity of the midday sun belted into the Mayoral office as Regina squinted at her laptop, determined to finish the municipal section of the quarterly report before she would dare break for lunch. Such was her concentration that she didn’t notice Snow was smiling brightly toward her as she waited for the brunette’s eyes to flicker her way. 

“Regina?” Snow finally asked tentatively while holding her smile with great determination to soften any consequences she may face for interrupting. Regina forced herself to take a calming breath as she registered the intrusion, hoping that whatever Snow wanted could be dealt with rapidly.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Despite attempting to be welcoming, Regina’s words and smile were clearly forced. Not having seen Emma in so long had significantly diminished the time she had had to spend with Snow and that was something she wasn’t entirely unhappy about.

“I was hoping we could talk about Emma.” Snow’s soft tone as she indicated she was seeking permission to sit caused a wave of concern to wash over Regina, for in all these months Snow had never come to her about her daughter.

“Go on.” Regina closed her laptop, and gestured that Snow should sit as she gave the petite woman her undivided attention.

“Well, I haven’t seen much of her lately, you know between Sheriff work, helping with the border, and moving in with Hook, and well I was thinking we could do something special for her birthday. I was hoping you could help me brainstorm.”

“Yes, Hook does occupy most of the Saviour’s time,” Regina retorted dryly, irritated that Snow hadn’t come baring any real information as to what was troubling Emma.

“Oh they are just so in love Regina. It’s wonderful to see. To see Emma happy… it’s our dream come true.” Snow didn’t notice Regina slightly roll her eyes at hearing the mother gush and she continued in the same vain. “He’s so good to her. He called this morning for my recipe for chicken soup so he could make her some.” Snow was beaming with pride that Emma had found someone so attentive and thoughtful to fall in love with.

“Emma isn’t well?” Regina blurted, causing Snow to reorganize her thoughts.

“She’s sick, has been off for a couple of days. Just a bug Hook said. David is covering her shifts. She works herself too hard. It’s nature’s way of telling her to slow down.” Regina was barely listening. Instead she was debating if she should contact Henry and warn him that if Emma was ill, his visit this afternoon may not be the best course of action. It might also explain why she hadn’t been in contact recently and this information would most certainly ease his torment.

As Regina absently registered Snow’s continued platitudes about the pirate, mixed with overly intricate details of chicken soup recipes, she grew agitated, not caring to have to sit through any of that blather.

“So what exactly did you require my assistance with?” Regina asked as she cleared her throat, inhaled, and resisted the urge to physically curtail the overzealous woman.

“Emma’s birthday,” Snow smiled excitedly, “I want to make it special this year.” 

Regina hummed noncommittally though her interest was slightly piqued, if only to discover what disaster the woman before her would concoct. 

“She’s been back in our lives for years now, but with all the chaos and curses we’ve never had a real chance to celebrate,” Snow admitted with a sad shake of her head. “But this year, well, Emma has her family, and Killian, and I want to do something extra special. A surprise for her.” Snow beamed, clearly proud of her idea. Regina raised her eyebrows, though her eyes remained trained on the desk a little longer than natural, before she could bring herself to look directly at Snow.

“So what do you think about a birthday party? What do you think she would like?” Snow queried, her eyes now fixed on Regina who realised she had no choice but to provide some sort answer. She felt oddly under pressure.

“Warning that it’s happening, I’d imagine.”

“But the surprise is half the fun,” Snow effused. “Just imagine her face when everyone shouts ‘surprise!’”

“It would be a sight,” Regina drawled, frustrated she couldn’t raise her eyebrows further to demonstrate her skepticism. She knew Emma well enough to know that as touching as the sentiment may be, the woman was too reserved to truly enjoy being thrust into that sort of spotlight without at least some prior knowledge to prepare herself. “You may just want to make sure she isn’t armed when it happens. Also, if she accidentally blasts someone with her magic, I expect you to deal with the fallout.”

“I thought perhaps we could have a real ball, like we used to in the Enchanted Forest,” Snow suggested, clearly ignoring Regina’s negative comments. “She’d love that wouldn’t she? To experience part of her own history? And it’s a lovely chance for her and Killian to be formal together, to celebrate their love and let everyone rejoice in their happiness too.”

“I have no idea what Emma would like.” Regina sighed. She wasn’t being honest, she knew exactly what would make Emma happy and wanted nothing more than for those plans to come to fruition. However, the whole idea of being part of this scheme was grating on her. Anything to end her involvement and this conversation was desirable. She would feel like a fraud, helping to plan like a friend, when Emma had barely spoken to her in months. More strongly, though, Regina didn’t want to plan an elaborate event she knew the Saviour would merely tolerate, which would ultimately result in her having to watch Emma swoon with the pirate all night.

“She liked the dances in Camelot, I think I’ll go with that as the basis.” Snow had continued as though, once again, Regina had never spoken.

“Then what do you need me for? You seem to have this under control.” Regina glanced up at the clock, noting it was already almost one in the afternoon and she still had paperwork to complete. Her participation in this conversation was evidently surplus and her irritation that Snow had invaded her work day was exponentially increasing. Though, if Regina were being honest, it was bitterness and a longing for her close friendship with Emma that now filled her heart, which Snow had brought to the forefront of her mind.

“A favour. You’re her best friend, so you know what she would like.” Snow paused tentatively and Regina knew that there was more that she wasn’t saying. “I thought, perhaps as the Mayor, you would be able to secure a venue and secretly organise things in an official capacity, so that Emma won’t find out?” Snow asked hopefully, her giddiness almost bursting from her veins.

“I don’t think that would be appropriate.” Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat feeling both resentful at being coerced into the situation and depressed that she felt she shouldn't be involved. She still cared deeply about Emma and celebrating the woman’s birthday was something she would relish if it were just their little family, but not like this. “Emma and I haven't exactly been close recently.” Regina cursed herself internally. That was a level of honesty she did not wish to divulge to anyone. 

“Oh that’s just new love.” Snow grinned and Regina’s eyes snapped to her face, confused at the Snow’s meaning. “We’ve barely seen her either, but you can’t blame her. She thought she lost Killian. After everything they’ve been through, it’s natural for them to be a bit caught up with each other for a while,” Snow clucked. Regina relaxed at Snow's words, realising that her picture of True Love hadn’t wavered. The image she concocted of the loving couple did make Regina’s stomach churn somewhat, the mere contemplation that Emma was with Hook was nauseating. “ It’s only to be expected. They’ll settle down into a normal routine soon. Who knows the next celebration we get to organise might be a wedding,” Snow cooed excitedly. 

Regina was grateful that her phone buzzed at that moment, preventing her from having to think on that concept any further. 

“Mayor Mills,” she answered with supreme authority, as though she was making a point to the woman sat across from her. “The Sheriff is ill, I’ll deal with this one alone. I’ll let you know when I have it secured.”

Regina stood, ready to ‘poof’ herself to the location of the latest barrier breach without even acknowledging her guest, but Snow’s bright hopeful eyes showed she still wanted a answer to her previous request.

“I’ll have to think about it Snow. In principle I am not opposed, but I’m really not certain how much I should be involved. Please see yourself out, I must attend to the border as our Sheriff cannot.” Regina didn’t wait for a reply before she magically transported herself to the latest hole in her patch work fix to secure the town line. The sight before her was becoming more frequent; Regina worried that the spell her and Emma had enacted a few months ago would soon be insufficient to keep the town safe. 

As Regina moved close enough to the magical wall so she could touch it, she alarmingly noticed the rupture was deeper and the spider-like cracks were more pronounced than normal. The last time such a fracture had occurred, it had been accompanied with tremors and crevices forged into the ground. Instead, Regina was met with an unsettling sense of isolation, despite the presence of the dwarf who had seemingly called in the breach. Although the rift was deep, Regina didn’t expend much energy to return the wall to it’s original condition, it was as though the wall wanted to be healed.

Regina stoically stared at the wall as her brain processed all she had done to find a permanent solution to fix the barrier. Even though she spent her copious free time reading endless volumes and quizzed Gold to the point where it was now tedious, she was acutely aware that after months of research she was no closer to find a cause, or a cure. Although Emma was normally on-scene for any required repairs, the blonde hadn’t been meaningfully active in research for months. In her absence, Regina had increasingly turned to Zelena for town-saving brain-storming sessions. Signalling to the dwarf that the repair had been successful with a curt nod, Regina evaporated from the town’s edge to her sisters remote cabin. Mayoral duties had been relegated.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The golden rays from the breezy afternoon sun that illuminated Zelena’s living room in muted shadows. Regina sat across the coffee table from her sister, fiddling with her cup of coffee as the red haired toddler crawled and scuffled around amongst her toys on a plush rug by their feet.

The clock on the mantle ticked through the minutes and hours as the two women discussed the latest town line fractures and shared information and speculation on any possible causes. Nothing had come of their studious theorising, but they had at least discounted some of the more outlandish hypotheses swarming around their minds. Meanwhile, Robyn had napped, emitting soft snores for the majority of their conversing. Once she had woken, the infant’s contentedness progressed to happiness after cuddles from her mother, and now she was satisfied to entertain herself whilst the adults talked.

It had been over a week since Regina had found time to visit the pair, which was an unusually long time as her visits had become increasingly frequent over the past few months. Zelena had made a point to call attention to the fact, reprimanding her and using Robyn in a ploy to make her sister feel guilt for neglecting them for so many days.

Regina spouted off how busy she was with work and researching the town line. It wasn't exactly excuses as she truly wasn't avoiding spending time with the pair. In fact, socialising with her sister and niece had become one of the few bright points in her life. The casual meetings were pleasant and comforting stepping stones to look forward to in her endless days that seemed to blur together in one meaningless mess.

“You need to learn to relax sis,” Zelena suggested as she tried to get Regina to engage with the infant by tossing a beany toy at her that she knew Robyn would crawl after. Her gesture was effective as without hesitation Regina placed her cup beside her on the wooden tabletop and her eyes became full of life and her smile wide as she teased the girl with her toy. “You should join us in our walk to the park tomorrow.”

“Who’s got your giraffe? Who has it?” Regina cooed as she revelled in the happy giggle her taunt produced. 

“She loves her auntie Regina, don’t you sweetpea?” 

“She just loves the attention, Henry was the same at this age.” Although she was being dismissive, Regina never let the tone in her voice drop below a happy playful banter to keep the infant’s attention.

“She asks for you personally. When we’ve been going out she’ll ask for you. Listen. Who’s your favourite auntie?” Regina looked back unbelievingly. Robyn looked wide-eyed at her mother as though she were trying to understand the request.

“I somehow doubt she has asked for me. She doesn’t even know who I am.”

“Nonsense. She knows her auntie. My child is highly intelligent, aren’t you Poppet,” Zelena cooed at the small redhead still sat at their feet who fiddling with blocks with a playfully confused expression. “Can you say Re-Gee-Na?” 

The Mayor struggled to contain her laughter, both at her sister’s babytalk and at the adamance at the preposterous notion of Robyn asking for her by name. She returned to sipping her coffee to mask her amusement after placing the soft giraffe upon the table.

“I’ll have you know, I am being utterly truthful,” Zelena exclaimed, peevishly, producing a silent laugh from Regina that caused her body to shake. The brunette shook her head as she looked between her sister and niece. The child innocently grinned up at the pair, enjoying Regina’s laughter, even at the expense of her mother. Zelena scowled at her sister briefly, but was determined to prove herself correct. She turned to her child, immediately softening. “Who’s your auntie?” Zelena mewled to her daughter who immediately returned a doe eyed grin to her. “Who’s that?” Zelena persisted, pointing to Regina, encouraging the babe as the she seemed to concentrate hard. “Who’s your favourite auntie?”

“Geeeaa,” Robyn replied, dragging out the noise with a proud expression, followed by a giggle and an expectant look at the brunette.

Regina’s laughter ceased instantly; her features softened as her eyes filled with unequivocal love. The coffee was quickly discarded before she grabbed her niece, eager to hold a person who loved her for who she was.

“I think you should know better than to underestimate us by now,” Zelena teased, content to say nothing more and watch Regina show unguarded affection and joy which people so rarely saw. 

Regina, though, hadn’t really registered Zelena’s comment. She was lost, submerged in the little person sat grinning up at her, tugging on her hair, and trying determinedly to fit chubby fingers into her aunt’s mouth. Spending time with Zelena and Robyn initially had been merely an obligation before unexpectedly evolving into a way to fill the gaping hole that Emma’s absence had left in her life. It was only now, as she kissed the tiny knuckles and revelled shared laughter with her sister, that Regina realised she had unknowingly gained more than she ever could have expected.

“So, Sis, you will be accompanying us to the park tomorrow?” Zelena stated rather than asked. “Robyn won’t be impressed if you let her down.” A shrewd smile was thrown Regina’s way and without conscious thought, she returned the gesture genuinely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen timer ticked down the seconds before buzzing demandingly. Regina swept hair from her eyes and after fixing her bookmark she placed the magic book onto the island and strode across the kitchen to silence the angry little object. Regina fussed around the stove as she recalled her afternoon. A faint warmth still swathed her face and heart from the comforting love of her tiny niece as the dusky evening swelled across the sky, dousing the kitchen in dim light with shadows peppering the room, as the clock clicked over to mark the passing hour.

Cooking for herself was a far more arduous task than Regina could have anticipated. She had grown so accustomed to family meals, making enough for her growing son and his ravenous mother who both seemed to be able to stuff away more calories into their slight frames than anyone could deem fair. After cooking for the three of them, making sure there was enough left to be placed into tupperware which Emma could squirrel away for the next day’s lunch, it was now a sad task to have to prepare a lonely solitary meal. Even her kitchen seemed to mock her with family sized pyrex dishes and saucepans that made single servings seem paltry and perhaps even a little pathetic. Cobbling together a simple fare, Regina felt the ache of missing Emma. Not just for another mouth to cook for or another voice to fill the silence, but she had genuinely come to enjoy the woman’s company. It was a bitter draught to swallow, that their trust, camaraderie, and the bond they had formed had been chipped away and the fragments lost to the tides of time.

The tranquil solitude of Regina’s evening made the slamming of the front door and subsequent thumping of Henry's footsteps as he entered the mansion even more jarring. His presence was unexpected; Regina was certain he was spending time at Emma’s. Before she could turn off the stove and set the simmering pans aside, she heard the teenager thunder up the stairs, traverse the landing, and seek refuge in his bedroom which was signaled with another door slam. Sighing heavily, Regina ceased her culinary exploits before she ascended the steps to comfort her son.

“Henry, may I come in?” Regina asked with a tentative softness after lightly brushing her knuckles over his door. 

“If you want.” Regina noticed the emotion in his voice and immediately feared she uld be dealing with teenage heartache for the remainder of the evening. She hoped it wawos nothing more than a misunderstanding with Violet or school friends as she crossed the threshold to sit next to Henry on his bed. He appeared empty and without direction of what to do next.

“Tell me what happened.” In time with her words Regina placed an arm over his shoulder and began comfortingly rubbing the top of his arm. She waited patiently as Henry debated his wording.

“It’s Ma,” Henry voiced thickly, “I had to stay late in the library but I went to hers after. She wouldn’t even let me in. She slammed the door in my face.” 

Hiding her consternation was harder than Regina expected. Of all the things Emma had done, this one action shocked Regina the most. She squeezed her hand tighter around the shoulder of her son, hearing his shaking breaths as he tried valiantly to hold back tears.

“What did I do wrong, Mom?”

“Nothing,” Regina gasped, feeling the beginnings of tears prickling her own eyes. “You did nothing wrong.” As she took a deep breath, Regina noted that in the quiet room, the only sounds were Henry’s choked breaths and the bedside clock softly clicking over the seconds. “Snow told me today that Emma’s been off sick from work, she is just unwell. I’m so sorry, my Prince. I should have told you.”

“Stop making excuses for her.” Henry shook his head as he processed this information. “I’ve seen her sick before. She’s never shut me out like this.” Regina knew he was right. Her words were merely pitiful pacifications, but she couldn’t fathom why Emma would, or could, ever treat their son with such careless hostility. The only way to soothe her own righteous anger at the Saviour’s behaviour was to convince herself that there must be some misunderstanding.

“Henry, you are perfect. You are the best son I could ever wish for. Whatever Miss Swan was trying to achieve this evening, I will work it out. I promise you.” Regina rubbed her palm up and down her child’s arm, keeping a firm pressure, hoping to ground him and quell the tension permeating his form.

“Mom, she hates me,” Henry stuttered. “She didn’t even take the chain off the door. She just took one look at me and told me to go.”

“What did she say?” Regina asked, a mixture of sadness, curiosity, and fury writhing inside her. Seeing Henry’s despondent expression, the way he could barely look at her, was crushing. 

“She barely opened the door, I said I wanted to spend time with her and she told me to go home,” Henry whimpered. Regina ran her hand through his hair to steady him, a gesture she used to use to soothe him as a mere babe. 

“I said that my home was with her too and she said I had to go, that she didn’t have time right now. She just asked me to leave over and over then shut the door in my face.” A single tear tracked down his cheek and Regina let her head drop to rest upon his is comforting solidarity. It was the only thing she could do to even attempt to make things better. However, it was with that tear that she resolved that this would not be the end. Deep within her, the anger was bubbling violently. Miss Swan could get away with many things, but hurting their son was something Regina would not accept, nor let lie.

It was almost an hour before Regina had managed to calm her fractious son and coax him downstairs. They proceeded to share a quiet meal in which hardly any food was consumed; Henry was mentally absent and Regina was desperately curbing her desires to rip out the blonde’s heart. To try to abate Henry’s sadness and ruminating thoughts of the Saviour, Regina finally persuaded him to watch a movie with her as she spoiled him with popcorn and ice cream in an attempt to cheer or distract him in any way that she could. Mistakenly, she had offered to play one of his ridiculous video games with him, but that only seemed to crack his fragile composure, obviously reminding him too much of his blonde mother. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A blank film of darkness had spread through the house by the time the grandfather clock chimed ten. The sun a long since set, and it was now the moonlight that cast shadows along the streets of Storybrooke. Henry had retired to his room with thinly veiled excuses of sleep and Regina had willingly let him go, knowing he needed time alone to process his emotions. Sat in the light of a solitary lamp Regina tried to settle into her favourite high back chair as perused a magical text Zelena had suggested in desperation. Both knew the answers would not lie amongst the pages, instead merely hoped it would provide inspiration. 

However, as Regina tried to concentrate on the book, her mind was firmly focused on the infuriating blonde which was causing her blood to boil dangerously beneath the surface. She desperately tried to tamp down on the fury for Henry’s sake, but it didn’t quash the furious indignation riling up in her chest. Emma’s behaviour had been cold and distant to her, and as much as it had hurt, she could fathom the reasons. It was understandable even if not pleasant. Her treatment of Henry, though, was nothing less than completely and sickeningly unacceptable.

Throwing the book down onto the coffee table, Regina moved in a flurry from the living room to the bottom of the stairs, listening for any sign of Henry moving around above. There was almost no doubt that he was still awake. After such an emotional evening Regina knew better than to assume the teen was asleep unless pure emotional exhaustion had wiped him out. At hearing no movement, Regina surmised that he was at least settled into reading or something similar. Grasping the pad and pen left on the small mantle by the door, Regina wrote Henry a note to let him know she would be home soon in case he decided to venture in search of her. Placing it in as clear view as possible, Regina swept her arms across herself, a cloud of violet smoke surrounding her disappearing form.

Reappearing on the moonlit pavement, Regina stood illuminated in streetlight. Emma’s house loomed before her with the white picket fence casting long shadows over the front yard of the suburban fortress Emma had created. Pulling open the gate harshly, Regina strode up the path with such force that if this had been in her Enchanted Forest days, her cloak would be sweeping behind her threateningly.

Seeing the light still glowing through the windows of the downstairs of the house, Regina rapped her knuckles abruptly against the front door, setting her posture ready on the offense. She had no room to hear Emma out any longer, her treatment of Henry was beyond reproach.The blonde had gone too far.

When silence was the given response, Regina battered her fist against the wood of the door even more angrily. Obviously the love sick couple hadn’t retired to bed yet, since the lights were still flooding passed the curtains and the upstairs remained dark and motionless. If the pair were too busy being intimate with one another Regina had no qualms about interrupting that particular activity, especially if it was that which Emma had deemed fit to choose over her own son.

“Miss Swan!” Regina shouted through the door, eyes piercing the glass as though her mere gaze could split open the obstruction to reveal the object of her enmity.

Being ignored did not agree with Regina, it never had. In this instant the act sparked a fire which smoldered through her blood. Ripping back the sleeve of her blazer she took in the time on her watch. It was closing in on eleven. Gritting her teeth, Regina shouted once again through the door, insisting that Emma show herself at once. Her knuckles felt sore from the force with which they had collided with the door. 

Unwilling to be ignored any longer and far past caring if she was going to be interrupting some vile, sentimental or sordid moment of intimacy, Regina transported herself to the other side of the door. She was almost surprised when it worked; she wasn’t sure why, but she had half expected Emma to have put up a protection spell around the house. She was as surprised by the lack of greeting she was receiving. She hadn’t exactly been quiet in her demands to enter and had envisioned Emma’s indignant shouts to start as soon as she materialised in the house, ranting about how out of order and intrusive it was to just poof into her home. However, as she stood awkwardly still at the front door, Regina was met with nothing. 

“Miss Swan, I advise you to make yourself decent and show yourself this instant.” 

Eerie silence was the only response to Regina’s aggravation. The stark stillness crept like claws against the base of Regina’s spine. It was uncharacteristic for Emma to so openly ignore her, especially when she was being confrontational. The Mayor took an exaggerated deep breath to allow the red haze of her anger to dissipate sufficiently so that she could now begin to absorb the state of the room around her.

How the scene had escaped her attention, even for a few seconds, Regina couldn’t fathom. She was surrounded by shattered disarray. The shock caused the claws to tighten around Regina’s spine and her muscles set in place. Taking a tentative step forward, Regina almost tripped over a piece of fabric. Untangling it from her shoe, she lifted it to herself, taking in the now torn flannel shirt she had become accustomed to seeing on the blonde. Her fist tightened around the material, unwilling to inspect it further but unable to uncurl her fingers as she held it against her chest. Only with this tether to the Saviour could Regina take the few steps to the kitchen.

Regina’s eyes moved rapidly from one object to the next; nothing remained in it’s natural position. Several chairs lay toppled on the hardwood floor, a lengthy crack running through the leg of the nearest. The table held a lone plate, the contents of which were strewn across it’s surface, next to a single tumbler which lay upturned in a pool of water which was slowly dripping in steady methodical droplets onto the floor. The remainder of the meal littered the floor with glass and crockery, splintered into harsh shards that crunched beneath Regina’s heels.

Regina leaned one hand heavily on one of the only chairs still upright, trying to push down the tightness pressing in across her chest. Knuckles whitened against the back of the chair as Regina held the sullied shirt closer against herself in a futile mimic of armour. 

The room around her looked the scene of material carnage. Tension fused every nerve; Regina closed her eyes in defense. The room, the house, its state, all brought bile to her throat. This sight was one she too easily recognised from her past. One that she had all too often left in her wake when she had been at the height of her power, when her thirst for revenge was at its zenith. Dread raked through her as she could feel the attack, the ambush. Forcing her eyelids open and swallowing thickly her gaze skated down to the tabletop only to notice strokes of scarlet smeared in patches over the light wood. 

Regina’s mind played out a hundred scenarios at once. The silence of the room mocked any latent hope that Emma was safe and still there. She couldn’t stop the image flashing behind her eyelids of Emma being dragged away by some new evil. However, even as the thought burned uninvited into her mind, Regina bit back against it. Emma was the saviour, she had magic to protect herself, she even had Hook; and whilst the pirate was nothing more than a pitiful nuisance, it couldn’t be denied that he always seemed to evade whatever peril threatened him, even if it involved bargaining his way onto the wrong side. Regina couldn’t envisage who would have been powerful and vengeful enough to overpower them both. The vibrant bloodstains across the table weighted her heart with the truth that someone had.

Setting trembling fingertips onto the tabletop to steady herself and perhaps to confirm the fears she was desperate to deny, Regina cast her eyes across the foyer to the living room. Books and papers were strewn across the floor, seemingly toppled from a nearby end table. A large standing lamp lay across the open space of the room, still lit and casting deep shadows up the wall.

Clutching Emma’s shirt impossibly closer against her heart, Regina refused to give in to the stinging behind her eyes. She inhaled deeply through her nose to try to recover her semblance of control and clear her mind enough to think like a mayor, like a queen, like the hero she had become. She needed to strategise, plan what she had to do. Her mind whirled over options of who she should even contact first when a soft, almost inaudible whimper struck through the stasis.

Without a beat of hesitation, Regina hurried toward the sound as her high heel smearing through a droplet of blood as she scrambled out of the kitchen. Stepping hurriedly over a broken desk clock that lay shattered on the floor, Regina continued to bolt into the living room. Edging around the sofa, her breath left her in a shuddering rush. A body lay on the floor, bloodied and broken. Eyes were blinking past the glassy gloss beneath the swelling, and breath rasping tremulously. Regina dropped to her knees, her hand flying to cup the cheek of the woman lying so still.

“Emma?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Any feedback is loved!!!


End file.
